


Lilac Wine; Redux

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Der Kirschbaum [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Relationships, Het, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lanathan, Language of Flowers, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Mild Language, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Past Jonathan Kent/Nell Potter, Past Lana Lang/Clark Kent - Freeform, Past Lana Lang/Jason Teague, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, adoration
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Man kann nicht abweisen was einem bereits gehört.
  Kurz vor Martha Kents Tod bittet sie Lana nach ihrem Mann zu sehen. Dieses Versprechen verändert ihrer beider Leben für immer.





	1. Das Versprechen - Dezember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilac Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908523) by [teh_jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules). 



> Ja, ich weiß, die Lana Lang in der Serie ist *nicht* asiatisch. Fand ich allerdings immer verwirrend und seltsam, da Pete Ross der Comics ebenfalls nicht schwarz ist, in der Serie aber sehr wohl. 
> 
> In "The Cherry Tree" ist Lanas Vater chinesischer Herkunft, die ganze Backstory mit Henry Small lasse ich hier außen vor.
> 
> Bezüglich des Alters habe ich mich an Kristin Kreuks und John Schneiders Alter orientiert, die zweiundzwanzig Jahre trennen. Lana ist 2011 also sechsundzwanzig und Jonathan achtundvierzig Jahre alt. 
> 
> Die Calderwoods sind frei erfunden und ich habe außerdem keine Ahnung wie es sich mit Jonathans Vater im Canon verhält. Für die Fiction habe ich die Beziehung zwischen meinem Vater und Großvater als Leitbild benutzt. Die Szene in der Kent Sr. zu Jonathan sagt das Männer sich nicht umarmen und er sich zusammen reißen soll ist eine Erinnerung meines Vaters. 
> 
> Da ich nach Jonathans Serienableben Smallville nicht mehr gesehen habe, habe ich Jason Teague echt nur am Rande mitbekommen. Ich habe ihn für diese Fiction zum Arschloch-Ex auserchoren. Wahrscheinlich ist er das nicht gewesen, aber ganz ehrlich konnte ich mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr wirklich erinnern. 
> 
> Alles in allem könnte man dies als 'No Power'-AU bezeichnen. Clark ist ein ganz normaler junger Mann der von den Kents adoptiert wurde.
> 
> In LW,R kommen einige Songs vor:  
> "Love You Inside Out" von den Bee Gees  
> "Islands in the Stream" von Dolly Parton und Kenny Rogers  
> "Need You Now" von Lady Antebellum  
> "Honey Bee" von Blake Shelton  
> "Where have you been" und "You Da One" von Rhianna
> 
> 'Lilac Wine, Redux' ist eine Neuerzählung meiner Fiction 'Lilac Wine', die ich 2006 geschrieben habe. Es ist die gleiche Geschichte, nur vollkommen anders.  
> Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr warum ich die Fiction damals Lilac Wine genannt habe, außer das ich das Lied von Jeff Buckley auf Repeat gehört habe. 
> 
> Ich habe von meinem ersten Impuls abgesehen die Fiction umzubenennen und lediglich das Redux hinzugefügt um es leichter wiederzuerkennen. 
> 
> LW;R ist der erste Teil einer Serie. 
> 
> Und nun, viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *  
  
I lost myself on a cool damp night  
I gave myself in that misty light  
Was hypnotized by a strange delight  
Under a lilac tree  
  
I made wine from the lilac tree  
Put my heart in its recipe  
It makes me see what I want to see  
And be what I want to be  
  
When I think more than I want to think  
I do things I never should do  
I drink much more that I ought to drink  
Because it brings me back you  
  
Lilac wine is sweet and heady, like my love  
Lilac wine, I feel unsteady, like my love  
Listen to me, I cannot see clearly  
Isn't that she, coming to me nearly here?  
  
Lilac wine is sweet and heady where's my love?  
Lilac wine, I feel unsteady, where's my love?  
Listen to me, why is everything so hazy?  
Isn't that she, or am I just going crazy, dear?  
  
Lilac wine, I feel unready for my love  
Feel unready for my love  
  
\- Lilac Wine by Jeff Buckley -

 

**Dezember 2010**

  
"Versprich es mir."  
   
Marthas Augen hatten einen eindringlichen Ausdruck angenommen, der sich in Lanas tiefstes Innerstes bohrte. Was anderes konnte sie tun als zu zustimmen? Martha würde sterben, das stand fest und ihr dieses Versprechen nicht zu geben empfand Lana als... Als was? Unfair? Noch unfairer als das Leben sowieso schon war?  
  
In einem anderen Leben hätte Martha Kent Lanas Schwiegermutter sein sollen. Dabei hätte es bleiben können, doch die ältere Frau hatte selbst nach Lanas Trennung von Clark nie den Kontakt verloren, war für sie da gewesen wenn sie Rat und Zuwendung brauchte.  
   
Und auch wenn Lana so etwas wie Unruhe bei dem Gedanken empfand, so war es doch keine Ablehnung. Ihre Bitte war nicht unmöglich, nichts furchtbares, es war nur...  
Sie ließ ihren Blick von Martha hinfort gleiten um klar darüber nach zu denken. Wollte sie wirklich ablehnen?  
  
Martha ließ ihr die Zeit, auch wenn sie selbst keine mehr hatte. Noch einige Tage, vielleicht noch ein, höchstens zwei Wochen.  
  
Lanas Blick fiel auf das Hochzeitsbild der Kents. Es zeigte Martha mit feurig roten Haaren und ebenso roten Lippen in einem weißen Traum aus Tüll. Mr. Kents Gesicht zierte ein sorgenfreies Lächeln. Seine blonden, von der Sonne gebleichten Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht und bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seinem schwarzen Smoking. Beide waren jung, so jung.  
  
Sie schätzte sie auf etwa Mitte Zwanzig, so alt wie Lana jetzt war. Martha sah so glücklich aus. Wie sie ihn ansah, als könne sie ihr Glück nicht fassen.  
Mr. Kent erwiderte ihren Blick. Er schien ihr mit diesem Blick alles zu versprechen. Lanas Herz zog sich zusammen bei diesem Anblick. Etwas abwesend dachte sie: Das will ich auch. Ich will auch so angesehen werden.  
  
Nein, Lana würde nicht ablehnen. Warum sollte sie etwas ablehnen, was Teil ihrer Erziehung war, was allein der Anstand schon forderte. Natürlich hätte sie Jonathan Kent einen Besuch abgestattet, nachdem... Doch Marthas Bitte beinhaltete nicht nur einen Besuch.  
  
Kümmere dich um ihn. Bitte, Lana. Versprich es mir.  
  
Lanas Augen spielten ihr einen Streich, das Licht fiel für einen Moment so auf das Bild das die Lichtreflektion es aussehen ließ als zeige das Bild nur Mr. Kent. Lana schluckte, ihr Mund war sehr trocken. Sie blickte hinab auf ihre Hände.  
  
Schließlich nickte sie, traute ihrer Stimme nicht.  
  
Vielleicht stimmte sie nur zu um der anderen Frau eine Sorge zu nehmen, die ihr auf der Seele brannte. Vielleicht war sie nur eine gute Christin. Vielleicht wollte sie eine gute Freundin sein. Ja, vielleicht...  
  
Ihr Blick glitt zurück auf das gerahmte Bild. Lana konnte ihre Augen nicht von Mr. Kents sorgenlosen Lächeln abwenden.  
  
"Ja, ich verspreche es."  
  
* * *


	2. Kapitel 1 - Januar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Als erster Monat des Jahres ist der Januar (lat. Ianuarius) dem römischen Gott Janus gewidmet, dem Gott des Anfangs und des Endes. Mit seinen zwei Gesichtern kann er in die Vergangenheit und in die Zukunft schauen.

 

**Kapitel 1 - Januar**

"Mr. Kent."

Lanas Stimme war leiser als sonst. Über das Radio hinweg konnte er sie nicht hören. Etwas wie Aufregung fraß sich durch ihre Eingeweide. Sie räusperte sich und trat auf die Veranda. Durch das Fliegengitter der Küche erkannte sie das er gerade beim Frühstück war. Er nahm es stehend an der Anrichte ein, den Kaffee in der rechten Hand, die Zeitung vor sich ausgebreitet.

Sein breiter Rücken war ihr zugewandt. Die Ärmel seines Karo-Hemdes waren aufgerollt. Vielleicht sollte sie doch wieder gehen, dachte sie und fragte sich woher ihre Unruhe kam. Sie kannte Mr. Kent ihr Leben lang. Außerdem hatte sie es Martha versprochen…

Sie machte sich durch ein kurzes Klopfen gegen den Türrahmen bemerkbar.

"Mr. Kent?"

Diesmal sah er auf und erkannte sie. Selbst durch das Gitter sah sie wie er die Stirn runzelte. Er hielt im Kauen inne, schluckte. Schließlich durchquerte er die Küche und öffnete die Tür. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf dem Türgriff.

Einen Augenblick standen sie sich gegenüber.

Er füllte ohne sich Mühe zu geben den Türrahmen aus und blockte so den Weg hinein. Doch das er sie um fast zwei Kopf überragte beunruhigte sie nicht. In Lanas Fall waren fast alle Menschen größer als sie. Sie kompensierte dies meist mit High Heels, die machten immer Eindruck. Heute allerdings hatte sie darauf verzichtet, Mr. Kent musste sie weder beeindrucken noch abschrecken. Ihre bequemen Stiefel taten es auch.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich. Auf der Veranda war es zwar windstill, aber kalt war es allemal. Wenn er sie nicht bald hinein bat würde sie anfangen mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

Er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für: "Miss Lang?"

Die Förmlichkeit der Ansprache lag ihr quer im Magen.

Lana, er hatte sie immer Lana genannt. Schließlich war sie mit seinem Sohn in die Schule gegangen. War Clarks Freundin gewesen, hatte sich mal um mal das Herz von ihm brechen lassen. Hatte Clark ebenfalls das Herz gebrochen.

Lana versuchte sich daran zu erinnern seit wann er sie schon _Miss Lang_ nannte, doch sie fand keine Antwort. Warum fiel ihr das erst jetzt wirklich auf?

Mit gerunzelter Stirn erinnerte sie sich an ihn, durch die Augen der Dreijährigen hatte er wie ein Riese auf sie gewirkt, wie er sich zu ihr gebeugt und ihr auf die Beine geholfen hatte, nachdem sie über ihre eigenen Füße gefallen war.

 _Hast du dir weh getan, Lana?_ Er hatte ein Knie unter sich gebeugt um sie besser ansehen zu können.

Sie hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, schüchtern wie sie war.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem beruhigenden Tätscheln ihres Kopfes hatte er sie zu Nells Laden geführt. Selbst diese Erinnerung, dachte Lana nun nachdenklich, fühlte sich nicht wie die erste an. Er war einfach immer da gewesen.

Jonathan Kent war… Lana versuchte ein Wort dafür zu finden, doch sie haderte. Er war der typische amerikanische Mann aus den Plains: Beständig und hart arbeitend. Jonathan Kent war _sicher._

"Darf ich hinein kommen?"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung antwortete er nicht, als verstünde er nicht warum sie hier war. Doch sie hatte es versprochen. Lana bildete sich ein das sie ihn so oder so früher oder später nach Marthas Tod besucht hätte. Dies war eine Kleinstadt: Kondolenz-Besuche waren hier normal. Doch so wie er sie ansah…

Marthas Beerdigung war nun vier Wochen her. Lana fragte sich ob überhaupt irgendwer den Weg hier her gewagt hatte? Wenn sie ihn so anblickte, glaubte sie es nicht.

"Ich war gerade beim Frühstück…" Er zeigte auf die Anrichte und öffnete dadurch die Barriere die er mit seinem Arm gebildet hatte. Das war Einladung genug, fand Lana und schlüpfte in die Küche.

Sie hatte es Martha versprochen. Die ältere Frau hatte Lana auch vorgewarnt. Hatte ihn einen sturen, dickköpfigen Mann genannt. Lana hatte nicht vor unverrichteter Dinge zu gehen.

Die warme Luft traf sie wie ein Seufzen. Er schloss die Tür und Lana schlüpfte aus ihrem Anorak. Der Küchentisch war unangetastet. Lana konnte sich vorstellen wie er jede Mahlzeit an der Anrichte einnahm, vom Tisch abgewandt, als könne er nicht ertragen ihren leeren Platz zu sehen.

„Darf ich etwas trinken, Mr. Kent?“

Er nickte und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder. Natürlich wusste sie das die Gläser in dem Schrank gegenüber waren. Wie tausend Mal zuvor ging sie hinüber und nahm sich eines heraus. Sie konnte seinen fragenden Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren.

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte hatten sie ihre Füße hinüber zum Tisch getragen und sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Seine Augen verrieten seine Überraschung und Ablehnung.

Sie saß auf Marthas Platz. Was, dachte Lana verwirrt, tat sie verdammt nochmal hier?

* * *

Jonathan Kent hatte nicht damit gerechnet das jemand kommen würde. Doch natürlich, dachte er, _wenn_ jemand kommen würde, dann wäre es Lana Lang.

Sie war mit ihren knapp sechsundzwanzig Jahren bereits ein nicht wegzudenkender Pfeiler der Gemeinde Smallvilles. Als Besitzerin des Talons, Co-Inhaberin des Blumenladens und jüngstem Mitglied im Gemeinderat konnten sich einige jungen Leute eine Scheibe an Lana Lang abschneiden.

Es war eine Schande das Clark und Lana nicht zusammen geblieben waren. Wenn er sich als Vater eine Frau für seinen Sohn hätte wünschen können, so wäre es Lana gewesen. Auch wenn er objektiv wusste das die beiden nicht zusammen gepasst hatten.

Doch anstatt aus dem Leben der Kents zu verschwinden, hatte Martha eine mütterlich Zuneigung zu dem Mädchen entwickelt und war mit Lana befreundet geblieben.

Nun saß sie hier, aus einem Sinn falscher moralischer Vorstellungen oder sozialen Verpflichtungen heraus geboren, auf Marthas Stuhl, den er seit ihrem Tod weder hatte ansehen, noch benutzen können. Er saß kaum noch in der heiteren Küche in der sich zuvor ihr ganzes Leben abgespielt hatte.

Wenn er hier war, so versuchte er sich kaum umzusehen. Nicht zu erinnern.

Er nahm sein Essen bei der Arbeitsplatte stehend ein. Meist lass er während dessen die Zeitung oder hörte Radio. Manchmal spielte er sogar an dem verdammten Handy rum, das Clark ihnen aufgedrückt hatte, damit sie in Notfällen erreichbar waren.

Meistens war es einfach sich nicht zu erinnern. Seine Farm hielt ihn auf Trab.

Doch _wenn_ er sich erinnerte…

Die Erinnerungen an Martha in den Tagen bevor sie starb waren schmerzhafte Wunden, die nicht heilen wollten, egal wie viel Alkohol er zum desinfizieren trank. Nicht das er ein Trinker war, aber es war einfacher die Abende mit einem Glas Hennessey rum zu bringen als den schweren depressiven Gedanken des Alleinseins nachzuhängen.

Noch immer hatte er Tage an denen er darauf wartete das Martha die Treppe mit ihrem schwungvollen, leichten Schritten hinab kam. Dann gab es meist einen Moment des Erinnerns, in dem er zu ihrem Platz am Tisch hinüber sah und dachte _Oh, stimmt, sie wird nicht kommen._

Das waren die schlimmsten Tage.

Es waren jetzt sechs Woche. Ganz genau waren es 44 Tage ohne Martha. Er dachte an ihre Augen, als sie fort driftete. Ihr schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln.

Er schluckte und schob den Gedanken hinfort, wandte sich der jungen Frau in seiner Küche zu. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit daran zu denken.

Lanas braun-grünen Augen sahen ihn wartend an, als ahne sie etwas davon was er empfand. Er fand es schwer den Blick standzuhalten.

"Ich hatte Martha sehr gern. Sie war eine gute Freundin." Lanas Stimme hörte sich nun etwas brüchig an und Jonathan biss die Zähne aufeinander um ihr nicht den Mund zu verbieten. Er hatte genug von all den traurigen Geschichten. Er konnte sich das nicht länger anhören.

Er faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch, schob sie dann etwas zu unwirsch ineinander. Ein unerklärlicher Ärger nagte an ihm. In der letzten Woche war er oft wütend gewesen, hatte selbst Martha für ihren Tod verantwortlich gemacht, als wäre dies alles nicht außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle gewesen.

Der Ärger nährte nur seine ständigen Schuldgefühle. Wenn er doch besser auf sie geachtet hätte, vielleicht… Vielleicht…

Er atmete tief ein und aus, den Blick wieder auf das Mädchen gerichtet, das er bereits so lange kannte. Ihr Blick glitt etwas unstet in die Küche, als mache er sie nervös. Nun, vielleicht sollte er anfangen sich nicht wie ein Höhlenmensch zu verhalten, dann würde sie auch nicht so aussehen als würde sie jeden Moment weglaufen wollen.

"Sie hat mir einige wichtige Dinge beigebracht und ich glaube ich hab ihr niemals richtig danken können. Irgendwie habe ich die Hälfte vergessen zu sagen, als ich bei ihr war."

Er versuchte zu Lächeln. Es fühlte sich traurig an und sah wahrscheinlich genau so aus. Er ließ es bleiben und sagte stattdessen ernstgemeint: "Sie wusste es bestimmt. Martha war gut darin solche dinge zu wissen."

Lana nickte, ihre Augen waren voller ungeweinter Tränen. Als sie überliefen sah er etwas verschämt hinfort und holte ihr eine Packung Taschentücher.

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen das Sie nicht allein sind. Martha hat sich Sorgen gemacht das sie sich hier vergraben und so wie ich das sehe hatte sie allen Grund dazu. Wenn Sie also Hilfe brauchen…" Sie tupfte ihre Tränen hinfort. Ein bisschen Mascara war unter ihrem Auge verlaufen.

Er seufzte und Bilder seiner starken, tapferen Frau spielten vor seinen Augen ab.

 _Martha_ , dachte er kopfschüttelnd, _liebste Martha._ Hattest du solche Angst um deinen sturen, dickköpfigen Mann?

Das Martha selbst im Sterben noch versucht hatte sich um ihn zu kümmern regte etwas in ihm. Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen stechen, doch vertrieb sie ungebeten.

Er schluckte den Schmerz und seinen Stolz hinab und sagte schließlich: "Es ist einiges hier liegen geblieben, in der Zeit… Wenn… Wenn das Angebot ernstgemeint ist"

"Das ist es." versicherte sie.

"Dann würde ich mich freuen wenn Sie mir ein paar Dinge mitbringen könnten. Wenn sie einkaufen gehen."

"Natürlich! Warten Sie, lassen Sie uns am besten eine Liste machen…"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie eine Liste mit ein paar Dingen aufgesetzt. Lana ging so oder so einmal die Woche für den Talon einkaufen. Es wäre ein leichtes einige Dinge für Mr. Kent mitzubringen. Kurz darauf brach sie auf und versprach am darauffolgenden Tag seine Einkäufe vorbei zu bringen.

 

 

* * *

Über Martha zu reden, über sie nachzudenken tat ihm nicht gut. Etwas schwerfällig schleppte er sich durch den Tag, machte seine Auslieferungen. Neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß seine Abendbegleitung: Eine Flasche Hennessey.

Auf der Veranda zu sitzen und sich zu betrinken war eine bessere Idee als ihre Sachen durchzugehen und auszusortieren oder sich den Formalitäten zuzuwenden die nach wie vor auf seiner Liste standen wie sein Konto auf sich umschreiben zu lassen.

Es gab tausend Dinge die Martha hinterlassen hatte, um die er sich kümmern musste. Doch er fand nicht das Herz oder den Mut dazu.

Bald, dachte er, nahm seine Flasche und ließ sich auf der Veranda nieder. Bald. Er brauchte nur ein bisschen länger als gedacht. Aber er würde… Er würde es schaffen.

 

* * *

Als sie am darauffolgenden Tag seine Einkäufe zu ihm brachte fand sie ihn nicht im Haus vor. Doch da die Eingangstür wie immer offen war, ließ sie sich hinein und brachte die Tüten in die Küche.

Das Radio lief und spielte leise Country Musik. Das hieß das er zumindest nicht weggefahren war.

Lana entschied sich dafür alles in die Küche zu bringen und weg zu räumen. Gleich heute morgen hatte sie sich einen kurzen Abstecher zum Stall gegönnt und Onyx versprochen sie so bald wie möglich auszureiten. Dann war sie kurz im Talon gewesen, hatte eine Liste gemacht was sie bräuchten.

Oft nahm sie Nell zu ihren Einkäufen mit, weil es einfacher war bei den Mengen die sie brauchte, aber ihre Tante konnte nicht immer, weshalb sie heute alleine unterwegs gewesen war. Dann war sie wieder ins Talon gefahren, hatte alles ausgeladen und bevor sie sich schon wieder auf den Weg zur Kent Farm gemacht hatte.

Gleich würde sie eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen und sich gegen 15 Uhr mit dem Gemeinde Rat zu treffen und die diesjährigen anstehenden Messen, Feste und Wohltätigkeitsauktionen zu koordinieren. Lanas Tag war voll. Wie so oft.

Sie sah sich um und fragte sich wo Martha wohl die Mayonnaise verstaute. Kammer oder gleich in den Kühlschrank?

"Martha?" Kam eine verwirrte Stimme vom Flur. Es war Mr. Kent. Er klang verschlafen, die Stimme war rau, beinahe so—

Als er in die Küche trat und sie sah wusste sie das sie recht hatte. Er _hatte_ getrunken. Er trug die gleichen Sachen wie gestern und selbst mit zwei Metern Abstand roch sie den potenten Alkohol. Er wirkte älter als gestern, das Gesicht war mit Falten durchzogen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn durch ihr Rumoren in der Küche aufgeweckt und in seinem verschlafenen, verkaterten Kopf hatte er gedacht seine verstorbene Frau sei zurück gekehrt. Lana seufzte.

Er blickte sie zuerst verwirrt, dann verstehend an. Schließlich sah er verlegen hinfort.

"Ich dachte für einen Moment—" er schüttelte den Kopf und es zerriss Lana fast das Herz.

"Tut mir leid, ich hätte lauter klopfen sollen. Ich habe ihre Einkäufe, Mr. Kent."

"Das sehe ich." er nickte. "Und es für eine gute Idee gehalten sie gleich wegzuräumen."

"Ich dachte sie wären auf dem Feld."

Er gab ein Stöhnen von sich und rieb sein Gesicht.

"Das hätte ich auch sein sollen, verdammt nochmal." Er klang verärgert, raufte sich das Haar. Er wandte sich ab, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

Lana wusste nicht was zu tun war. Er schien so angespannt, so aufgebracht. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich ob ihn jemand hatte weinen lassen.

"Es tut mir leid, Miss Lang. Ich will gar nicht wissen was sie von mir denken." Als er sich wieder umdrehte hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "So bin ich nicht. Manchmal glaube ich Martha hat einen Teil von mir mitgenommen."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Mr. Kent." Was sollte sie sonst sagen? "Wirklich. Ihre Frau hat uns gerade erst verlassen und—"

Sein Gesicht wurde sehr hart bei ihren Worten. Innerlich wollte Lana sich treten.

"Sie hat uns nicht _verlassen_. Sie ist aus ihrem… Aus _unserem_ Leben gerissen worden. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Verstehen sie, Miss Lang? Da oben liegen noch ihre Stricknadeln mit einem Schal den sie angefangen hatte als sie die Diagnose bekommen hat. Ich kann… Kann nicht—"

Lana sah wie er zwischen Ärger und Verleugnen hin und her wechselte. Lana glaubte das er sie jeden Moment herausschmeißen würde.

Vielleicht sollte sie gehen?

"Es ist in Ordnung, Mr. Kent."

"Nichts ist in Ordnung. Ach verdammt, ziehen Sie die Tür zu, wenn sie gehen."

Sie sollte gehen. Sie sollte tun was er sagte und ihn allein lassen. Schließlich hatte sie alles getan was sie konnte.

 _"Er kann sehr stur sein, mein Jonathan."_ Die Erinnerung an Martha, wie vertrauensvoll sie sich auf Lana verlassen hatte, ließ sie an der Tür innehalten.

Sie seufzte, drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Küche. Mr. Kent saß am Küchenboden, die Mayonnaise in der Hand, als hatte er sie fortstellen wollen und dann nicht gewusst wohin.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich das ohne sie kann." gab er zu und ließ sich nach vorne auf seine Knie fallen. Für einen Moment dachte sie sie würde stören, dann fragte sie sich was sie in diesem Moment wollen würde, was sie dazu brachte vorzutreten und sich neben ihn auf dem Küchenboden nieder zu lassen.

Einige Zeit saßen sie nur dort. Er weinte nicht, doch sein Gesicht war das eines Menschen der tiefe emotionale Schmerzen durchlebte. Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand, nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte er fort, bevor sie ihre Hand auf die seine legte. Seine Haut war kühl unter ihrer und für einen Moment schien er nicht zu wissen was sie anbot. Dann ergriff er ihre Finger und hielt sie fest.

Als schließlich die Tränen kamen stieg in Lana erneut die Panik auf das sie nicht hier sein sollte, doch er ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Er sah nicht auf und er schluchzte nicht. Sein Atem kam unregelmäßiger, als fiele es ihm schwer Luft zu bekommen. Wenn er so weiter machte würde er noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.

Lana suchte seinen Blick. Vielleicht, dachte sie, brauchte er einfach jemand der ihm erlaubte die Gefühle los zu lassen.

"Mr. Kent…" er schüttelte den Kopf. "Mr. Kent, sie müssen nicht stark sein. Es ist niemand hier außer uns."

Sie wusste nicht wie es für einen Mann war mit Trauer umzugehen. Lana war von ihrer Tante groß gezogen worden, deren wechselnde Partner Lana niemals ein positives Bild von Männern vermittelt hatten. Es hatte nie ein männliches Rollenbild für sie gegeben, nie jemand den sie hatte beobachten können der ihr ersichtlich gemacht hätte was es bedeutete ein Mann zu sein.

Selbst die Männer mit denen sie eine Beziehung geführt hatte, erschienen ihr anders als Jonathan Kent. Als wäre er ein anderes Kaliber.

Vielleicht machte sie einen Fehler, dachte sie als sie ihre andere Hand zu seinem Gesicht hob, doch es war alles was ihr einfiel. Es musste wohl das Richtige sein, denn bevor sie wusste was geschah hatte er sie in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Es war etwas ungelenk, etwas zu viel und zu fest. Lana keuchte und sah etwas erstaunt auf Mr. Kent nieder. Sein Weinen war stärker geworden. Nach einiger Zeit vergaß sie die Seltsamkeit des Augenblickes.

Er weinte und sie streichelte sein Haar. Es war das Gleiche was sie für ein Kind oder einen Freund tun würde. In Gedanken dachte sie an all die Male die er sie als Kind getröstet hatte.

Es dauerte bis er sie los ließ. Sie brauchten einen Moment um sich vom anderen zu lösen: Er öffnete die Arme, ihre Hände fielen von seinem Kopf und sie glitt letztendlich von seinem Schoß. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, die roten Augen waren auf die andere Seite des Raums gerichtet. Etwas peinlich berührt strich er sich über die Wangen.

"Miss Lang…"

"Lana." Er sah auf. Beinahe glaubte sie er würde mit ihr diskutieren, doch dann schien er zu begreifen das er gerade einige Zeit an sie gepresst geweint hatte. Es wäre albern sie Miss Lang zu nennen. "Sie haben mich immer Lana genannt. Es fühlt sich komisch an wenn sie mich Miss Lang nennen, als hätte ich etwas ausgefressen."

Er schmunzelte, die Augen nach wie vor traurig.

"Miss La—" begann er, doch wechselte mittendrin den Kurs. " _Lana_."

"Miss Lana?" sie gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. "Na ja, besser als Miss Lang."

Stille in der Küche.

"Danke."

Sie nickte, was er nicht sehen konnte, da er wieder fort sah.

"Wenn sie jemand brauchen…"

Sie musste den Satz nicht beenden.

Wieder schwiegen sie, doch wurden sie diesmal von Lanas lautem Magenknurren unterbrochen.

Nun war es an ihr peinlich berührt aufzublicken. Mr. Kents Grinsen war etwas schief, als er sagte: "Da hat wohl jemand Hunger."

"Ich bin seit heute morgen unterwegs und hatte noch keinen Moment Zeit etwas zu essen." erklärte sie entschuldigend.

Er schnaufte und stand auf.

"Da kann ich helfen… Ich mache gute Sandwichs." Er bot ihr seine Hand an und er half ihr auf die Füße.

"Dazu würde ich nicht nein sagen."

"Ich hoffe sie haben die richtige Mayonnaise gekauft und nicht diese fettreduzierte, die ihr Frauen so gerne kauft."

Sie hob das Mayo-Glas vom Boden auf. "Wie bestellt. Nichts fettreduziertes."

Für einen Augenblick zu lang standen sie sich gegenüber. Dann schien er sich dafür zu entscheiden so zu tun als sei nichts geschehen.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er alles auf der Anrichte stehen was er brauchte und begann die Sandwichs. zu schmieren.

"Wie kann ich helfen?" fragte sie unüblich nervös.

Er nickte zur Kaffeemaschine.

"Ich könnte einen Kaffee vertragen. Ich fühle mich als hätte ich in einer Destille geschlafen."

Es rutschte ihr raus bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte: "So riechen Sie auch."

Doch er lachte. Es war wahrscheinlich mehr eine Reaktion auf die emotionale Erleichterung, als ihre Erwiderung, aber sein Lachen hielt eine Weile an und steckte sie an.

Mit sicheren Händen kochte sie einen starken Kaffee. Er deckte den Tisch, sie goss den Kaffee ein.

"Schwarz, drei Stück Zucker, bitte."

Sie sagte nichts dazu, ließ den Zucker in den Kaffee gleiten. Sie selbst nahm nur etwas Milch. Sie aßen schweigend, aber es war ein einfaches Schweigen. Als sie fertig waren räumten sie das wenige das sie benutzt hatten fort.

Als ihr die Uhr an der Wand ins Auge fiel, verfiel sie in Hektik. Ihr Treffen mit dem Gemeinderat stand in fünfzehn Minuten an.

"Ich muss weg, Mr. Kent." sie ergriff ihre Handtasche, fummelte im Gehen noch eine Karte daraus hervor. "Da steht meine Handynummer drauf. Falls sie mich erreichen wollen. Im Talon oder meiner Festnetznummer bin ich doch nicht immer erreichbar."

Ihr Verabschiedung war etwas ungelenk, als wäre es noch nicht Zeit zu gehen.

Als sie den Weg hinab zu ihrem Auto hinabeilte, spürte sie seinen Blick noch in ihrem Rücken. Als sie sich jedoch umdrehte war er bereits fort.  
  


 

* * *

Jonathan schob die Karte auf der Tischplatte hin und her. Die Telefonnummer stand tatsächlich handschriftlich auf der Rückseite geschrieben. Lanas Schrift war sehr ordentlich, sehr schön. Die Zahlen waren gut leserlich. Selbst ohne Lesebrille würde er nicht behaupten können das er es nicht hatte lesen können.

Er griff nach seinem Handy.

Er seufzte und legte einen neuen Kontakt an.

Zuerst tippte er _Miss Lang._ Löschte es. Dann _Lana Lang._ Er starrte einige Zeit darauf, bis der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Bildschirm entsperren und von vorne.

Seine Finger tippten _Lana_ , dann speicherte er es, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Es war eine verdammte Telefonnummer, nichts weiter.

Als er gerade das Handy wegpacken wollte kam eine SMS von seinem Cousin Kenny.

_Poker am Freitag?_

Es war Dienstag. Genug Zeit sich darauf vorzubereiten. Genug Zeit sich in den Griff zu kriegen.

_Bin dabei._

Irgendwo musste er ja anfangen.

 * * *

Mittwoch riss er sich zusammen und ging seiner Arbeit nach. Es war so viel liegen geblieben. Er würde noch einige Zeit brauchen um alles aufzuholen was er hatte schleifen lassen.

Er beschäftigte sich und dachte nicht an seinen tränenreichen Zusammenbruch den Tag zuvor. Die Gefühle die das ganze auslöste waren ein Klumpen unkenntlicher Gefühle die er allerdings auch nicht näher in Augenschein nehmen wollte.

Mittwoch Nachmittag fuhr er auf die Hauptstraße und ging zum Barbier. Sein Haar war zu lang und im Weg. Besser es kurz zu tragen. Besser sich nicht hängen zu lassen.

Lorrie, der alte Barbier, der bereits seinem Vater die Haare geschnitten hatte begrüßte ihn mit einem Schulterklopfen. Das war das Einzige was anders als sonst war, stellte Jonathan beruhigt fest. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er daran wie Lana ihm den Kopf getätschelt hatte, als die Haarsträhnen begannen hinab zu segeln. Warum dachte er jetzt daran?

Die anderen Männer redeten über die gerade erst gestartete Basketball-Saison. Hin und wieder surrte ein Rasier-Apperat oder die Schere schnippte. Jonathan beteiligte sich kaum am Gespräch, doch es schien auch niemand von ihm zu erwarten. Nach Haarschnitt und Rasur sah Jonathan seinem Spiegelbild entgegen. Ja, dieser Mann sah eher nach ihm aus, auch wenn seine Augen immer noch traurig aussahen.

Er nickte sich zu und rieb sich das Kinn.

So würde es gehen müssen.

* * *

Es war Donnerstag und er versuchte verzweifelt den Traktor wieder in Gang zu bringen. Wenn es so weiter ginge würde er das alte Teil tatsächlich erneuern lassen müssen um das eingekaufte Saatgut tatsächlich einlagern zu können.

"Kent." Martha hatte immer gesagt man könnte hören wie angenervt er war, daran wie er seinen Namen sagte. Hmm, zu spät, dachte er, nichts was er jetzt dagegen tun konnte.

"Mr. Kent? Ich bin es, Lana." Schweigen.

Er trat von dem Motor zurück und blickte in den blauen Himmel, der sich zwischen den Scheunentoren abzeichnete.

"Störe ich? Sie klingen abgehetzt."

"Der Traktor stirbt gerade. Schlechte Zeit dafür."

"Ah, natürlich." Sie klang als würde sie Treppen laufen. Ihre Stimme hallte etwas. Er konnte außerdem das Klicken ihrer Absätze hören.

"Ich wollte sie fragen ob sie noch etwas brauchen? Ich muss morgen früh einkaufen gehen und—"

"Äh, nein." selbst für seine Ohren klang es befangen. "Nein, danke."

"Oh, schade. Ich dachte ich könnte sie dazu überreden mit mir einkaufen zu gehen. Meine Tante hat mich versetzt und ich muss einiges für den Talon holen." Ein Seufzen. "Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte ihnen das Schleppen schmackhaft machen mit einem anschließenden Frühstück im Talon."

Für einen Moment zögerte er. Ging hin und her. Rieb sich den Nacken.

"Aber da sie ja nichts brauchen—" Sie ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

"Jetzt wo du es sagst," fing er an und dachte daran das es nur fair war ihr auch zu helfen. "Ich bräuchte doch noch ein paar Sachen. Wie wäre neun Uhr? Ich hole dich ab."

"Neun Uhr klingt wunderbar." Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme. Seltsam wie die Aussicht ihr ebenfalls zu helfen seine Laune hob. "Danke, Mr. Kent."

Eine Schuld war eine Schuld, dachte er halbherzig.

"Bring mir einen Kaffee mit und wir sind quitt."

"Kein Frühstück?"

"Nein nein, ich fahr danach wohl noch zur Werkstatt."

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Danke Mr. Kent."

"Bis morgen, Lana."

* * *

Lana gratulierte sich selbst. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Mr. Kent kam raus und sie musste die Einkäufe nicht selbst tragen. Win-Win. Nach der Woche die Lana hinter sich hatte war sie froh diese Aufgabe nicht allein erledigen zu müssen. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie ständig von einem zum nächsten Termin hechten.

Als er am Freitag morgen auf ihrer Veranda stand sah er nur noch entfernt wie der fremde Mann aus, dem sie emotionalen Beistand in seiner Küche geleistet hatte.

Er war beim Barbier gewesen, die Locken waren kurzen Wellen gewichen. Er roch nicht nach Bourbon, sondern nach irgendeinem Duft den sie schwer zuordnen konnte. War war das? Anis? Irgendetwas würziges. Bergamotte? Hmm.

"Guten morgen." Sie zog noch ihren Mantel über, griff nach dem bereitgestellten Kaffee für ihn und trat dann aus der Tür. "Wie bestellt."

Er nahm den Kaffee dankend entgegen und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Im Auto lief ein alter BeeGees Song den sie überraschend gern mochte. Das Falsett steigerte sich zum Höhepunkt des Liedes: _Blow out the candle I will burn again tomorrow._

Erst beim dritten Seitenblick von Mr. Kent bemerkte sie das sie mitsummte. Er schien sehr amüsiert, sie errötete.

Im Supermarkt angekommen entschieden sie sich für zwei Einkaufswagen. Die meiste Zeit blockierten sie somit einen Großteil des Ganges. Zuerst war es komisch mit Mr. Kent, anstatt Nell einzukaufen, doch holte ihr pflichtschuldig alles was sie brauchte, während ihre Wagen leise aneinander schlugen, wann immer sie nebeneinander gingen.

Lana plapperte vor sich hin, so wie sie es gewöhnt war. Er hörte ihr zu, warf manchmal etwas ein. So arbeiteten sie sich durch den ganzen Supermarkt. Hin und wieder trafen sie jemand den Lana kannte, manchmal traf er jemand den er kannte.

"Brauchen Sie noch etwas?" fragte sie als sie den letzten Hacken auf ihrer Liste setzte.

Er überlegte kurz. Dann seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Einen neuen Traktor, aber den kriege ich wohl kaum hier."

"Da könnten sie recht haben. Müssen sie wirklich einen Neuen kaufen?"

"Werde ich noch sehen." Seine Vorangegangene entspannte Art war plötzlich dahin, mehr zu sich selbst sagte er: "Als wäre das Jahr bis jetzt nicht bereits schlimm genug."

Lana sagte nichts. Was gab es darauf schon zu sagen? Und weil es nichts zu sagen gab legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn kurz durch das blau-gemusterte Flanellhemd. Lana wunderte sich nur kurz über sich. Vor allem anderen hatte sie das Gefühl er brauchte einen Freund. Sie hatte beschlossen dieser Freund zu sein. Schließlich hatte sie es Martha versprochen.

Sie hatte nicht vor dieses Versprechen zu brechen.

 

*** * ***

 

 


	3. Kapitel 2 - Februar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Name (lat. Februarius) wurde vom römischen Sühne- und Reinheitsritual Februa inspiriert, das traditionell in dieser Zeit des Jahres stattfand. Dieses Fest kommt wiederum vom Beinamen von Juno, der römischen Göttin der Geburt, Ehe und Fürsorge.

**Kapitel 2 - Februar**

*** * ***

Es war einer dieser Sonntage an denen Lana das Gefühl hatte das ganz Smallville sich im Talon traf. Draußen war es eher diesig und nebelig. Gerade erst hatte es geregnet und nun brachen einige Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke. Doch von hier drinnen durch die großen Panorama-Fenstern wirkte es malerisch und verträumt.

Einige Stunden später war der Talon so voll das Lana ebenfalls Bestellungen aufnahm und ausgab. Chefin zu sein war schön und gut, aber an Tagen wie heute mochte sie es selbst in den Trubel einzutauchen. Lana hatte gelernt was es hieß die Chefin zu sein, doch im Grunde ihres Herzens war sie noch immer die Kellnerin die Spaß an ihrer Arbeit hatte, die einen etwas größeren Traum gehabt hatte, den sie mit ein bisschen Hilfe hatte erfüllen konnte.

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was ihren Blick hinüber zum Fenster zog, doch sie erkannte ihn sofort. Hinter dem Fenster stand Jonathan Kent. Lana freute sich mehr über den Anblick als sie gedacht hatte. Er hatte die Hände in seiner gefütterten Jeansjacke vergraben. Er wirkte abwesend, als wäre er in Gedanken vertieft. Wie lange er da so schon stand. Sie lächelte ohne darüber nachzudenken und hob ihre Hand zum Gruß.

Für einen Moment dachte sie er würde ihr Lächeln erwidern und vielleicht hereinkommen, doch er nickte lediglich, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Straße hinabging.

Lana ließ langsam ihre Hand sinken. Ihr Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen. Sie war seltsam enttäuscht und sie dachte noch lange darüber nach.

* * *

Er hätte nicht sagen können weshalb er nicht in der Lage gewesen war einfach den Talon zu betreten und einen Kaffee zu trinken. Was war schon dabei?

Doch die Einsamkeit hatte Jonathan fest in ihren Fängen. Im Moment war er kein besonders guter Gesprächspartner. Wann immer er sie zum Einkaufen abholte hörte er ihr zwar gerne zu, fand sich aber unfähig etwas dem Gespräch beizutragen.

Er war nie ein mürrischer Mensch gewesen. Nein, das war sein Vater gewesen. Er war derjenige der immer nach vorne sah und positiv dachte. Doch jetzt, nach Marthas Tot, fand er sich in der Lage das er das Gefühl hatte einen Weg gehen zu müssen den sein Vater von ihm erwartet hätte.

Jonathan war einsam. Und weil er einsam war fand er sich unfähig mit anderen Menschen zu reden. Er hatte das Gefühl das niemand ihn verstehen würde. Was natürlich Schwachsinn war, aber ihn letztendlich dazu brachte lieber zu schweigen.

Jack rief ihn immer wieder an und fragte ihn wie es ihm ging, ob er jemand zum reden brauchte, doch er lehnte ab.

Sein Cousin Kenny lud ihn nach wie vor zum Poker ein und er ging auch hin, aber nur weil er wusste das niemand von ihm erwartete über seine Gefühle zu reden. Judith, Kennys Frau, versuchte es manchmal. Jude und Martha waren lange Zeit Freundinnen gewesen. Doch Jonathan fand es unmöglich ihr das Herz auszuschütten. Ihr zuhören, ja, doch selbst etwas teilen, nein.

So stand er an diesem verregneten Sonntag vorm Talon und sah hinein, in der Hoffnung einen Menschen zu sehen der nicht nur seine Trauer sah.

In der Hoffnung Lana zwischen den Leuten zu sehen. Als er sie entdeckte durchfuhr ihn so etwas wie Erleichterung. Eine ganze Weile stand er an dem Fenster und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie hin und her ging. Bestellungen aufnahm, Tische abwischte, Tabletts mit Kaffee und Kakao brachte. Ihr Haar flog nur so um ihren Kopf, wenn sie sich drehte. Ihre Bewegungen hatten etwas fließendes, anmutiges wie sie durch die Reihen der Tische ging.

Manchmal lachte sie jemand zu, flirtete mit einem jungen Mann. Jonathan erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken das er auch einmal so jung gewesen war.

Es war seltsam, aber es fühlte sich fast so an als sei er durch sie wieder Teil des Lebens, von dem er sich so abgespalten hatte.

Ihr Lächeln kam ganz von selbst, war etwas Natürliches und Schönes. Er wollte es erwidern, doch tat es nicht. Sie hob die Hand zum Gruß, doch er grüßte nicht zurück. Kein Lächeln. Stattdessen nickte er ihr zu.

Es war etwas das Samuel Kent getan hätte.

Jonathan ballte seine Hände in den Taschen zu Fäusten. Presste seine Zähne fest aufeinander.

Zuzusehen wie etwas in ihr zusammenfiel bei seiner Ablehnung machte es einfacher sich abzuwenden und fort zu gehen.

Ist besser so, Mädchen, dachte Jonathan verbittert, doch verstehen konnte er den Gedanken nicht.

* * *

Nachdem Lana bei ihm war, kamen auch andere. Jonathan war sich sicher das Lana dafür verantwortlich war. Es war auffällig das es alles Leute waren die er ebenfalls von Marthas und Lanas Gemeindearbeit kannte.

Alles liebe Hausfrauen, Rentnerinnen und Mütter die kamen und ihm Essen brachten. Unmengen von Essen. Mehr Essen als er im nächsten Jahr würde essen können. Er wusste nicht mehr wohin damit, seine Kühltruhe war von einem auf den nächsten Tag voll.

Sie blieben auf einen Kaffee, schnatterten über dieses und jenes. Manche brachten ihre Kinder mit, die dann in seiner Küche spielten. Eine Frau, Ms. Smith, hatte ihren Golden Retriever mitgebracht und für einen ganzen Tag danach hatte Jonathan darüber nachgedacht ob er sich vielleicht einen Hund zulegen sollte.

Die Besuche waren vielleicht nicht gerade gewollt, aber sie rissen ihn aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken.

"Hast du die ganzen Kirchen-Frauen darauf angesetzt mir Essen für die nächsten zehn Jahre zu bringen?"

Sie hatte den Anstand etwas verschämt auszusehen, als sie von ihrem Smart Phone aufsah auf dem sie mal wieder eine ihrer Listen abarbeitete.

"Ich habe lediglich erwähnt das sie sich über Besuch freuen würden…"

Jonathan schnaufte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Über Besuch freuen? Er fragte sich ob es nur ein Zufall war oder ob sie ahnte wie einsam er sich fühlte in seiner Trauer. Ob Lana eine Jonathan Kent Liste an ihrem Smart Phone führte? Vorstellen konnte er es sich. Auf der einen Seite belustigte ihn der Gedanke, doch andererseits… bedrückte es ihn ein Punkt auf einer ihrer To-Do Listen zu sein.

Doch egal was der Grund war, er war ihr wirklich dankbar, stellte er fest. Dankbar das sie die Einsamkeit vertrieb, da er selbst unfähig schien dies zu tun.

Es war seltsam, dachte Jonathan, während er angestrengt auf die Straße starrte und den Straßenverkehr beobachtete, auch wenn all diese Besuche nett waren, freute er sich über keinen Anblick mehr, als Lana Langs ehrliches Lächeln auf der anderen Seite seines Küchentisches.

Letztens hatte sie Blumen mitgebracht. Gelb-orange Tulpen und strahlend gelb-goldene Mimosen hatte sie in einer Vase auf seinem Küchentisch drapiert als sei es etwas das sie immer tat.

"Tulpen?" hatte er etwas verwirrt gefragt. Lana hatte ihn nicht angesehen, die Augen auf die schlanken Blumen gerichtet. Doch er glaubte eine leichte Rötung ihrer Wangen zu sehen.

"Und Mimosen." Sie hatte zufrieden ausgesehen, wie sie den Strauß ordnete und einige Blumen von der einen zur anderen Seite verschob.

"Tulpen sind schöne Blumen," Ihre Fingerspitzen waren über die zarten Blüten geglitten. Ihre Hände waren schlank und schön. Erstaunlich das ihm das erst jetzt auffiel. "Sie sind elegant, nicht wahr?"

Er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen, dachte er, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken. Irgendetwas so dass sie wusste das sie immer willkommen war.

Später, während dem Einkaufen kam ihm dann die Idee als Lana vor dem Geschirr stand. Sie starrte nun schon seit einiger Zeit die kitschigen, roten Apfeltassen an.

"Was ist damit?" fragte er und deutete auf die Tasse. "Sind die nicht etwas zu kitschig?"

Irgendwie hatte er gedacht das Lana klare, moderne Designs vorzog. Wie er darauf kam konnte er nicht sagen.

Die jüngere Frau lächelte etwas ertappt.

"Sie haben recht, die Tasse _ist ziemlich_ kitschig." tat sie es ab und sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, doch ihre Augen glitten noch ein paar Mal zurück.

Als Das Zweier-Set beim nächsten Mal einkaufen nicht mehr da waren erschien sie wirklich enttäuscht, sagte jedoch nichts.

Es regnete draußen, es war grau und matschig. Das richtige Wetter um sich mit einer Decke auf die Couch zu setzen und ein gutes Buch zu lesen. Oder zumindest einen Kaffee zu trinken. Schließlich fragte er sie "Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee trinken?"

Es war das erste Mal das er vorschlug das sie etwas zusammen unternahmen. Lana wirkte perplex, für einen Moment dachte er daran es wieder zurück zu ziehen und es gut sein zu lassen, vielleicht würde er die Tassen noch zurückgeben können.

"Gerne." Ihr Lächeln war breit und echt.

Zuhause saß sie an seinem Küchentisch, kümmerte sich um etwas an ihrem Handy, während er den Kaffee in ihre neue Tasse goss. Im Schrank stand die andere. Er würde sie nicht benutzen.

Wie selbstverständlich stellte er die Tasse vor sie ab. Der Moment in dem sie verstand verwandelte sich ihr Gesicht. Das Lächeln war in etwa so als habe man eine Kerze angezündet die einen dunklen Raum erhellte.

"Sind die nicht ein wenig kitschig für Sie, Mr. Kent?"

"Ja, etwas." meinte er, als er sich ihr gegenüber niederließ und sich seinem eigenen Kaffee zuwandte. "Deshalb wirst du auch daraus trinken müssen wenn du hier bist."

Sie lächelte zufrieden auf die rot-glänzende Tasse nieder.

"Danke, Mr. Kent."

Jonathan zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Ganz meinerseits, Lana."

Sie fragte nicht was er meinte.

Stattdessen saßen sie schweigend zusammen und tranken Kaffee.

*** * ***

 

 


	4. Kapitel 3 - März

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der März ist nach dem römischen Kriegsgott Mars benannt und heißt im Lateinischen Martius. Auf Deutsch existieren die veralteten Begriffe Lenzing oder Lenzmond für den Monat.

  
**Kapitel 3 - März** _  
_  


*** * ***

Zuerst gingen sie wöchentlich in den Supermarkt, wenn Lana ihren Einkäufe für den Talon erledigte. Es war nett jemand zu haben der ihr ohne Murren und Bitten die schweren Einkaufskisten in den Laden trug.

Er redete zwar nicht viel, wenn sie unterwegs waren, doch er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu wenn sie von ihren Kellnerinnen, von Rechnungen, Reparaturen und anderen anfallenden Dingen erzählte. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich über Clark. Sie wusste das die beiden einmal die Woche telefonierten, doch viel hatte Mr. Kent diesbezüglich nicht zu erzählen.

In ihrer Erinnerung hatte Clark mit hängenden Schultern neben seinem Vater im Schnee gestanden. Immer wieder waren die Tränen gekommen, die rote Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten. Danach war sie zu ihm gekommen, er hatte sie an sich gedrückt und ihr gedankt.

Er war einige Tage auf der Farm gewesen, war vor seiner Abreise noch einmal ins Talon gekommen, wo sie über einer heißen Schokolade über seine Mutter geredet hatten.

"Wie geht es deinem Vater?"

Clark hatte geschluckt, sein Gesicht war dem Fenster zugewandt und er sah die Straße hinab.

"Manchmal glaube ich das er es noch nicht richtig versteht. In den Momenten in denen er es doch tut ist er wie ein… Ein Stein."

"Menschen gehen unterschiedlich mit der Trauer und dem Schmerz um, Clark. Du solltest nicht über ihn urteilen."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber… Ich komme nicht zu ihm durch. Ich habe fast das Gefühl als glaube er, er müsste stark für mich sein. Wir schweigen uns den ganzen Tag an."

Nach einiger Zeit sagte er: "Ich vermisse sie. Sie hat alles besser gemacht."

"Ja, das glaube ich."

Kurz darauf war Clark abgereist. Nach wie vor schien das Verhältnis der beiden angespannt zu sein. Vielleicht sollte sie Clark einmal anrufen und mit ihm reden.

Lana schrieb es auf eine ihrer To-Do Listen. Überhaupt führte sie eine Menge Listen für den Talon, den Gemeinde-Rat, ihre Wohltätigkeitszwecke, ihr Privatleben, Einkaufen und und und. Nur eine Jonathan Kent Liste hatte sie noch nicht.

Lana hatte immer viel zu tun, doch Mr. Kent vergaß sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, das sie während der Zeit die sie mit ihm im Pick-up saß oder neben ihm im Supermarkt stand wirklich nur Lana sein konnte. Neben dem reiten hatte sie nicht wirklich viel Freizeit.

Mit ihrer Trennung von Jason vor zwei Jahren war Freizeit mehr und mehr zu einem Fremdwort geworden, als versuche sie das Loch das er in ihrem Leben und ihrem Herzen hinterlassen hatte damit zu füllen. Eine Zeit lang hatte das geklappt, aber inzwischen hatte sie dieser Tage immer mehr das Gefühl sich selbst zu verlieren. Ja, sie liebte ihre Arbeit im Talon, ihre Verpflichtungen und ihre zahlreichen Engagements. Aber manchmal fragte sie sich ob das alles sein konnte.

Alle ihre Freundinnen heirateten, bekamen Kinder und beschwerten sich über ihre Ehemänner und Lana hörte immer wieder eine Stimme die sagte 'Das will ich auch'. Im Grunde ihres Herzens war sie ein einfaches Kleinstadt-Mädchen.

Wenn Lana ganz ehrlich war hatte sie bis zuletzt geglaubt das Clark und sie vielleicht irgendwann noch einmal zusammen kommen würden, auch wenn ihre Gefühle inzwischen eher die einer Schwester waren. Doch die Vorstellung mit Clark das zu haben was Jonathan und Martha verbunden hatte…

Sie erinnerte sich an die stillen Momente in Marthas Küche, wenn Mr. Kent nach Hause gekommen war und Martha ihn so vernarrt angesehen hatte, das Lana immer hatte wegsehen müssen.

Martha war immer das erste das er angesehen hatte wenn er eintrat, als wäre sie das Wichtigste auf der Welt. _Das_ wollte sie.

Ein Mann der sie so ansah wie Jonathan Kent Martha angesehen hatte. So wollte Lana geliebt werden, innig und vertraut. Sie wollte auf Händen getragen werden und trotzdem immer das Gefühl haben das sie einen Ort, einen Menschen hatte der ihr sicherer Hafen war. Sie wollte morgens aufwachen und diesen Menschen ansehen und denken _ich hoffe er heiratet mich._

Leider musste sie noch auf diese Liebe warten. Sie musste nur ihre Augen offen halten…

"Lana?" sagte Mr. Kent gerade, die Brauen zusammengezogen. "Warum schaust du mich so an?"

Er drehte den Zündschlüssel, der Motor erstarb. Sie standen am Parkplatz des Supermarkts. Lana hatte die ganze Fahrt über ihren Gedanken nachgehangen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und warf ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu.

"Ich habe nur mit offenen Augen geträumt, Mr. Kent."

* * *

Der Schnee verschwand, der lange Marsch in den Frühling begann.

Einmal die Woche half er Lana nach wie vor einkaufen zu gehen und trug ihr danach die Einkäufe. Natürlich konnte sie das Selbst und natürlich wären die jungen Aushilfspacker an der Kasse mehr als nur froh ihr helfen zu dürfen um einige Zeit in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Es war auf der einen Seite amüsierend, das sie das Gehabe der jungen Männer so gar nicht wahrnahm, so gewöhnt daran war sie. Was nicht hieß das er das guthieß. So einige Male hatte er dem ein oder anderen jungen Kerl einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, der versucht hatte sie anzufassen oder sie an grub. Wenn sie dachten er wäre ihr Vater, um so besser. Respektloses Verhalten ließ er nicht durchgehen.

Er machte sich nichts vor, er wusste genau weshalb sie ihn dabei hatte. Sie hatte es zu ihrem Projekt gemacht ihn raus aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Er war ihr dankbar dafür, denn inzwischen durchlebte er eine Phase der Depression und dem Gefühl allein zu sein.

Seine Gespräche mit Clark waren nichtssagend und sie schwiegen einander mehr an, als das sie redeten. Es war frustrierend.

"Schauen Sie hier!" sagte Lana aufgeregt und zeigte auf die Blaubeeren. "Die ersten Blaubeeren!"

Er sah sie skeptisch an. "Es ist nicht mal März, Lana. Die Saison beginnt im April. Die können noch nach nichts schmecken. Woher kommen die, Süd-Amerika?"

Eine der dunklen Beeren verschwand in ihrem rosanen Mund. Jonathan wandte den Blick ab.

"Probieren Sie, die sind gut!"

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie ihm eine Beere in den Mund gesteckt. Er versuchte sich auf den Geschmack zu konzentrieren und nicht ihr freudiges Gesicht. Jap, definitiv Blaubeeren. Nicht ganz so gut wie die Heimischen, aber was kam schon an frische Blaubeeren heran?

Aber er musste zugeben das sie schmeckten.

"Ok, aber ich kaufe keine von diesen Süd-Amerikanischen Blaubeeren."

Lana warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu und stellte die Schale in den Wagen.

"Aber ich. Und ich werde mir morgen früh Blaubeer-Pancakes machen und sie _sehr_ genießen."

"Blaubeer-Pancakes?"

" _Hmmja_ , genau. Alle meine Blaubeer-Pancakes."

Da war ein verschwörerisches Funkeln in ihren Augen, als sie sich herumdrehte und den anderen Obstsorten zuwandte. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos über ihre augenscheinliches kokettieren, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal wie verstellt sein Radar sein musste wenn er einen unschuldigen Schlagabtausch mit Lana als flirten sah. Sie hatte einfach gute Laune…

Später, als er sie dann beim Talon absetzte und seiner Wege gehen wollte fragte sie schließlich: "Also, wann sollen ich und meine Blaubeeren zum Frühstück vorbei kommen?"

* * *

Er liebte Pancakes. Ach, was sagte er, er liebte Süßigkeiten. Lanas Blaubeer-Pancakes waren himmlisch. Das Mädchen konnte wirklich backen. Und im Pfannkuchen selbst fiel es auch nicht auf das sie nicht heimisch waren, was er ihr aber nicht sagen würde.

Sie verbrachten einen ruhigen Samstag-Vormittag in seiner Küche. Endlich wurden die Pfannen und Töpfe wieder benutzt die er solange ignoriert hatte, weil es ihn immer an Morgen mit Martha erinnert hatte. Lana stand in der Küche mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als hätte sie das schon immer getan.

Sie trug ganz lässig Jeans und T-Shirt und lief in dicken Socken herum als wäre sie zuhause. Es war gut nicht allein sein zu müssen. Es tat gut sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und zu lachen. Dieses Haus hatte in den letzten Monaten genug Trauer gesehen. Langsam verstand er auch das es ihr gut tat mal nicht an ihre Listen und Aufgaben zu denken. Sie bürdete sich zu viel auf.

Als sie später, viel später, das Haus verließ um sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Pferd zu machen bot sie ihm an mitzukommen, doch er lehnte ab. Etwas verschloss sich in ihr, wie in dem Moment vor dem Talon, als er sie hatte stehen gelassen.

Die Frage wann er sie abholen sollte kam ganz selbstverständlich über seine Lippen, als wolle er seine Ablehnung abschwächen, ihr sagen das es nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte. Er stutzte über sich selbst, doch sie schien nichts zu bemerken.

Stattdessen lächelte sie.

Etwas in Jonathan gab nach und seufzte erleichtert.

* * *

Lana genoss es mit ihrem Kaffee in der Hand am Herd zu stehen und Pancakes zu backen. Alleine Pancakes zu essen war gut und schön, aber es war einfach angenehmer es mit jemand zu teilen. Es war innerhalb kürzester Zeit so normal geworden für sie Samstags morgens im Kent'schen Haushalt aufzutauchen das Mr. Kent sich nicht einmal mehr zu wundern schien.

Er nahm es gutmütig hin. Manchmal brachte sie Obst oder Schokolade mit, die sie ins Rezept einfügte. Mr. Kent war ein glücklicher Abnehmer, er sagte nie nein zu Selbstgebackenem. Mit ernstgemeinten Lob sparte er ebenfalls nicht und sie freute sich immer darüber.

Oftmals brachte sie Blumen mit. Gerade standen weiße Glockenblumen in mitten des Frühstückstisches, die sie morgens aus Nells Laden geholt hatte, die ein Zeichen für ihre Dankbarkeit und Anerkennung sein sollten.

Sie sahen äußerst schön aus. Lana lächelte zufrieden und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrer Apfeltasse.

Die Dinge waren in eine einfache, sichere Routine gefallen. Dienstags einkaufen, Samstags zusammen frühstücken. Besser als nichts, dachte Lana gerade und sah dabei zu wie er etwas abwesend mit Clark telefonierte. Viel sagte er nicht, spielte während dessen mit der aufgeschlagenen Zeitung.

Für einen Moment war sie abgelenkt. Von der Art wie angespannt er war. Lana hatte mit einem Mal das Bedürfnis zu ihm zu gehen und ihre Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen und ihm etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Aber das wäre wohl nicht angebracht, dachte sie stirnrunzelnd und bemerkte das Mr. Kent aufgesehen hatte und sie nun aufmerksam musterte.

Lana schnappte sich einer Eingebung folgend einen Stift und lehnte sich über den Küchentisch und schrieb auf die Zeitung: _Lächeln nicht vergessen :)_

Sie drehte die Zeitung um. Ein etwas widerstrebendes Lächeln umspielte seinen rechten Mundwinkel.


	5. Kapitel 4 - April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie die anderen heute gebräuchlichen Monatsnamen leitet sich der Begriff April von seinem lateinischen Äquivalent ab: Aprilis. Wo dieser Name seinen Ursprung hat ist jedoch nicht abschließend gesichert. 
> 
> Es existieren folgende Theorien:
> 
> Der April geht auf das lateinische Wort aperire (öffnen) zurück, da die Natur in dieser Jahreszeit aus ihrem Winterschlaf erwacht und sich die Knospen öffnen.  
> Wie mehrere andere Monate ist der April einer Gottheit gewidmet – in diesem Fall der griechischen Göttin der Liebe, Aphrodite.  
> Möglich ist auch, dass der Name seinen Ursprung im lateinischen Wort apricus (sonnig) hat.

**Kapitel 4 - April**

*** * ***

Wie jeden Donnerstag fuhr er Kenneth Calderwoods Auffahrt hoch. Kenny war Jonathans älterer Cousin väterlicherseits. Auch wenn er sieben Jahre älter als Jonathan war, hatten sie doch immer ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis gehabt.

Sein Cousin stand im Garten und drehte das Fleisch im Smoker, erklärte ihm Kennys Frau Judith vom Küchenfenster aus. Ihr rötlich-braunes Haar erinnerte ihn im fahlen Abendlicht des Aprils an Martha.

Er winkte ihr zu und ging hinaus in den Garten. Ein kleines Radio stand neben Kenny auf dem Tisch und spielte leise Oldies. Inzwischen sah man Ken seine sechsundfünfzig Jahre an. Er hatte Bluthochdruck, Diabetes und eine Raucherlunge. Aber von seinen Rippchen und seinen Zigaretten konnte ihn Jude nicht abbringen.

Auch jetzt hatte der ältere Mann eine Zigarette in der Hand. Die Schachtel rote Marlboros steckte in seiner Westentasche.

"Im Cooler ist Bier." Der andere Mann wies mit einem Nicken auf den Schuppen. Jonathan antwortete nicht, sondern ging hinein und brachte zwei Flaschen heraus. Einige Zeit redeten sie über Nachrichten und Sport.

Dann fragte Jonathan: "Wann kommen die anderen?"

"Gar nicht." Ken zog an seiner Zigarette. "Ross musste zu seiner Familie nach Gainsville, David ist krank, da hab ich Tate auch abgesagt. Wollte sowieso mit dir reden."

Jonathan hob die Brauen.

"Worüber?"

Der ältere warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu, dann seufzte er. "Ganz ehrlich, Johnny. Ich würde nicht fragen, weil's mich nichts angeht. Aber Jude liegt mir ständig in den Ohren damit."

Jonathan machte eine Geste die Ken zeigen sollte das er fortfahren konnte.

"Die kleine Lang ist in letzter Zeit oft bei dir."

Die Worte lösten eine sofortige Abwehrhaltung bei ihm aus. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und legte den Kopf etwas zurück.

"Ja, und?"

Kenny seufzte und sah seinen Cousin an, als wolle er ihn bitten es ihm einfacher zu machen. Jonathan dachte nicht daran. Wenn er etwas wissen wollte, musste er fragen.

"Was ist mit dir und dem Mädchen?"

"Nichts ist mit mir und dem Mädchen." Er nahm einen tiefen Zug des kalten Bieres, stellte es dann auf den Tisch.

"Ach komm schon, Johnny. Eine von Judes Freundinnen hat euch beim Einkaufen gesehen." Jonathan dachte an Hunderte kleine Momente die jemand gesehen haben könnte. Nichts davon erschien es ihm wert darüber zu diskutieren.

Trotzdem fühlte er etwas in seiner Brust, etwas wie ein Zwicken, das ihn eines Besseren belehrte mit der Feststellung das er keinen dieser Momente teilen wollte. Das sie alle ihm gehörten. Der Gedanke das sich jemand herausnahm darüber zu urteilen gefiel ihm nicht.

"Dann weißt du schon alles." Er verschränkte die Arme.

"Ach ja?"

"Ja, wir gehen einmal die Woche zusammen einkaufen. Ich helfe ihr das Zeug zum Talon zu bringen."

Er ließ wohlweislich das Frühstück aus. Wieso, konnte er nicht recht sagen.

"Und das war's?"

"Was denkst du eigentlich von mir, Ken?"

"Die Leute reden, Johnny. Das tun sie immer, werden sie immer tun. Ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, falls da was am Laufen ist."

"Da ist nichts am Laufen." stieß er verärgert aus. "Sie hat mir geholfen."

"Geholfen?"

Jonathan seufzte und rieb seine Stirn, hoffte das Kenny sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Wir sind deine Familie, Johnny. _Wir_ können dir helfen."

"Du willst mir erzählen das es dir nicht peinlich gewesen wäre wenn ich in deinen Armen geheult hätte?"

Kenny sah beschämt fort. Er druckste etwas herum.

"Hmm, ja doch." er hüstelte und wandte sich der Fleischzange zu, hantierte am Smoker herum obwohl es zu früh war das Fleisch zu drehen. Schließlich fragte er: "Das hat sie für dich getan?"

Jonathan nickte widerstrebend. Es ging ihn nichts an, dachte er. Das ging niemand etwas an.

Doch Kenny war sein Cousin, er war außerdem ein guter Freund.

"Du weißt wie mein alter Herr war, Ken. Du weißt es besser als jeder andere. Er war für dich fast ebenso ein Vater wie für mich. Er war weiß Gott nicht das beste Vorbild für den gesunden Umgang mit Emotionen."

"Oh ja," meinte Ken und presste die Lippen zusammen. "Ich habe mich neulich an Grannies Beerdigung erinnert."

Jonathan biss die Zähne aufeinander.

"Wie alt warst du da? Dreizehn?"

"Elf."

"Ich weiß noch wie meine Mutter geweint hat, als sie den Sarg runter gelassen haben. Ich hab gedacht mein Herz bricht. Aber Onkel Samuel stand da und verzog keine Mine."

Jonathan sah auf den feuchten Boden. Seine Stiefel sanken etwas ein. Ja, er erinnerte sich auch daran. Es war eine derer die er lieber vergessen wollte. Seine Tante hatte immer wieder geschluchzt. Er hatte sie nur ansehen müssen und die Tränen waren unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht gelaufen. Sie hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und gedrückt. Ihm liebe Worte ins Haar geflüstert. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Hände, die ihm die Locken aus der Stirn gestrichen hatten.

Als sein Vater kam und ihn weinen sah hatte er ihn taxierend angeschaut. Jonathan würde den Blick niemals vergessen. Später, als er dann versucht hatte ihn zu umarmen, weil sein Leid so groß war, weil seine Granny tot war und es so wehtat, hatte sein Vater ihn auf Abstand gehalten und gesagt: 'Du bist kein Kind mehr, Jonathan. Männer umarmen sich nicht. Hör auf zu weinen, Sohn.'

Die Hand die auf seiner Schulter lag, drückte so fest zu das es nicht einmal ein kleiner Trost war. Nein, es war beinahe eine Drohung.

Jonathan war ab diesem Moment kein Kind mehr gewesen. Nicht in den Augen seines Vaters und nicht in seinen eigenen. Er hatte immer gedacht er wäre unbeschadet aus Samuel Kents Erziehung hervorgekommen, doch jetzt, nach Marthas Tod, erkannte er das dem nicht so war.

Er hatte Clark zwar in der Arm genommen als er um seine Mutter geweint hatte, hatte es selbst aber nicht fertig gebracht zu trauern. Er musste stark sein. Die Vorstellung los zu lassen war ihm unmöglich erschienen.

Es war einfacher nichts zu empfinden oder unerklärliche Wut. Freunde und Familie hatten sich davon abschrecken, täuschen lassen. Natürlich, so wollte er es ja auch. Sie sollten denken das er es aushielt. Denn das war es was ein Mann tat. So hatte es ihm sein Vater beigebracht.

Erst Lana hatte das geändert. Sie hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben zu weinen und ihm gesagt das es ok war. Sie hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben schwach zu sein. So wie Martha es getan hätte, wäre sie da gewesen. Doch es war leichter es in ihren Armen zu tun. Sie gehörte nicht zu seiner Familie. Für sie musste er nicht stark sein.

Er würde es ihr nie vergessen oder vergelten können.

Das Jemand in ihrer Selbstlosigkeit etwas anderes sah, etwas Schmutziges oder Anrüchiges, machte ihn wütend.

"Es ist mir egal was die Leute über mich sagen, aber Lana Lang ist ein gutes Mädchen. Wenn ich hören sollte das jemand etwas Schlechtes hinter ihrem Rücken über sie erzählt bekommt er es mit mir zu tun." Jonathan sah Ken sehr ernst an. Er meinte jedes Wort. Sein Cousin lenkte schließlich ein und nuschelte eine Entschuldigung.

"So, ich habe gefragt, das sollte Jude zufrieden stimmen."

"Wenn sie noch etwas zu der Sache zu sagen hat kann sie zu mir kommen. Ihre Freundinnen sollen sich um ihre Angelegenheiten kümmern."

Kenny nickte lediglich. Das Thema war beendet.

* * *

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lana gerade und trat neben ihn an das Kühlregal. Er antwortete nicht sondern starrte stirnrunzelnd auf eine Packung FroJo. Manchmal war er wirklich unfreiwillig komisch.

"Was ist Frozen Joghurt?"

"Das was es sagt, Mr. Kent." meinte Lana amüsiert und schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst gegen die Kälte. Er sah sie mit diesem Blick an, als wolle er sagen _Nicht in diesem Ton, junge Dame._

"Wirklich, es ist gefrorener Joghurt. Sehr lecker. Und viel kalorienbewusster als Eiscreme."

Ein Schnaufen.

"Du und dein Kalorienreduziertes Zeug."

"Sie haben gesehen wie viel ich essen kann, Mr. Kent. Aber wenn ich Kalorien sparen kann, dann tue ich das."

"Hmm."

"Wir haben welches im Talon. Warum kommen sie nicht vorbei und probieren es?"

"Hmm, vielleicht." Er sah sie wieder skeptisch an. "Lana, mimm meine Jacke, bevor du erfrierst. Deine Lippen sind blau."

"Es ist nur—"

"Nimm die Jacke, Lana."

Sie lag über dem Einkaufswagen. Im Geschäft trug er sie nie. Egal wie kalt es war. Etwas zögerlich griff sie danach und schlüpfte herein. Es war ja nur für einige Augenblicke bis sie aus der Kühlabteilung kamen.

Er sah sie mit einem wie sie fand sehr väterlichen Blick an.

Sie arbeiteten sich durch die Kühlabteilung.

Mr. Kent beugte sich über die Kühltruhe und hielt eine Packung Mocha-Minz Eiscreme hoch. Es war sogar von der richtigen Firma, die die gute Schokolade verarbeiteten. Gott, sie _liebte_ diese Eiscreme.

"Wahrscheinlich gibt es das auch als FroJo?"

Lana spürte wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde.

"Nein, das gibt es nicht."

"Also brauchst du deine Eiscreme?"

"Ich habe noch welche, danke." stammelte sie. Er legte das Eis zurück und schloss die Truhe. Erstaunlich was er alles über sie wusste durch so ein bisschen Einkaufen. Erstaunlich was sie alles über ihn wusste. Lana sah etwas angespannt auf ihr Handy und hackte die letzten Punkte ab.

"Brauchen Sie noch etwas?" fragte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Nur noch mein After Shave."

Auf dem Weg zur Kasse machten sie einen Abstecher zur Drogerie Abteilung. Ohne zu zögern griff er nach der eindeutig erkennbaren grünen Flasche mit dem langen Hals.

Er benutzte also _Brut_. Lana hatte immer gedacht das nur alte Herren Brut benutzten. Sie versuchte sich an den Geruch selbst zu erinnern und scheiterte.

Stattdessen kam ihr Gehirn mit dem Bild daher wie Jonathan Kent nach dem Rasieren vor dem Spiegel stand und die Lotion auftrug. Was an sich nicht sonderlich nennenswert wäre, aber warum trug er kein T-Shirt?

Nun ja, selbst Lana hatte bemerkt das sich unter dem Flanell mehr verbarg als man meinen mochte. Sie blickte zur Seite in die Regale, plötzlich seltsam befangen.

"Was ist los?" Er schob den Einkaufswagen um sie herum. "Du bist doch nicht noch wegen der Eiscreme eingeschnappt?"

Lana sah auf, erstaunt darüber das er bemerkt hatte das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie setzte ihr Lächeln auf und lenkte ab indem sie auf die Flasche zeigte.

"Ach nein, ich weiß doch wie gern Sie mich aufziehen." Sie zog ihre Brauen hoch in die Stirn. "Aber… _Brut_? Wirklich?"

Stirnrunzelnd blieb er stehen und sah auf das After Shave.

"Was ist verkehrt an Brut? Weißt du überhaupt wie es riecht?"

"Natürlich!" sagte sie sofort. Die Alternative, nein zu sagen, brachte ihr Gehirn darauf sich vorzustellen wie er sie an sich riechen ließ. Lana blinzelte verwirrt bei dem Gedanken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schob den Einkaufswagen weiter.

"Es ist ein guter Duft. Nicht aufdringlich, trotzdem männlich, aber nicht übermäßig. Ich bin ein Brut-Mann seit ich mich rasieren kann."

Sie sprachen einige Zeit nicht, kamen zur Kasse und kümmerten sich um die Einkäufe. Als alles in Tüten eingepackt war zeigte Lana nach draußen. Es regnete. Mr. Kent seufzte.

"Unser Glück."

Sie eilten zum Auto und räumten alles fluchend auf die Pick-up Fläche. Er schob sie dann in Richtung Tür und hechtete über den Parkplatz um den Wagen wegzubringen. Lana saß im Pick-up und beobachtete ihn im Rückspiegel.

Sie trug noch immer seine Jacke, fiel ihr plötzlich auf, wenn er zurück kam wäre er durchgeweicht.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an die Frage ob sie wusste wie _Brut_ roch. Verstohlen zog sie die gefütterte Jeansjacke an ihre Nase und sog den Duft ein. Sie war plötzlich sehr warm. Auch an Stellen an denen sie es vielleicht nicht sein sollte. Aber der Geruch war… Es war _sehr_ angenehm.

Sie roch Heu, Bergamotte oder irgendetwas anderes leicht würziges. Da war auch eine blumige Note, Jasmin vielleicht? Und darunter lag sein Geruch. Sie presste den Stoff gegen ihre Nase und schloss die Augen. Die Wärme in ihrem Bauch wurde intensiver.

Das Öffnen der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie ließ den Stoff los und sah hinüber, als sich Mr. Kent in den Sitz neben sie gleiten und die Tür zuknallen ließ.

"Sie sind ganz nass!" sagte sie unnötigerweise.

"Ich hatte vergessen das du meine Jacke hast." meinte er zerknirscht und fuhr sich durch das nasse Haar.

Sie sah ihn bedröppelt an.

"Du wirst es wieder gut machen müssen in dem du mir Pancakes machst."

Sie unterdrückte ihr Lächeln. "Ok. Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?"

"Ich bin abenteuerlustig. Überrasch mich." sagte er und fuhr aus der Parklücke.

Am Talon angekommen hatte der Regen aufgehört. Das Erste was er tat als sie vor dem Laden standen war es sein Hemd auszuziehen und auf den Rücksitz zu schmeißen. Doch selbst das T-Shirt war durchnässt. Nicht so schlimm wie das Hemd, aber Lana fiel es für einen Moment schwer den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Lana hatte nie verstanden warum Männer sich Frauen in nassen T-Shirts ansahen. Doch sie begann den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen.

Sie schlüpfte etwas verlegen aus seiner Jacke und reichte sie ihm ohne ihn anzusehen.

Verdammt, dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf über sich, sie brauchte einen Mann. Wie schlimm musste es um ihre Libido bestellt sein wenn sie anfing Mr. Kent anzuschmachten?

Nicht das er schlecht aussah, aber… Aber das war einfach nicht richtig. Er war Marthas Ehemann. Der Vater ihrer ersten großen Liebe.

Seine starken Arme zu bemerken war eine Sache, aber alles andere…

Ja, sie brauchte einen Mann. Doch da sie nicht der Typ für One Night Stands war, würde es wahrscheinlich ein heißes Bad und ihr Vibrator werden. Morgen sähe die Sache schon wieder ganz anders aus.

* * *

Natürlich hatte Lana recht behalten. Sie hatte Beyonces _Dangerously In Love_ LP aufgelegt und ihre Zeit allein genossen. Ja, ein Bad und ein Orgasmus hatten ihre Weltanschauung wieder ins rechte Licht gesetzt.

Sie brauchte keinen Mann. Sie war eine starke, unabhängige Frau. Sie konnte so gut wie alles selbst. Auch für ihre Orgasmen sorgen.

Während dessen hatte sie einer wahllosen Fantasie nachgehangen. Charlie Hunnam war immer ein gern gesehener Gaststar und vorallen Dingen musste sie sich danach nicht schuldig fühlen.

Wenn Lana danach wohlig warm in ihr Bett fiel und vor dem Einschlafen glaubte den bekannten Geruch von Bergamotte und Jasmin zu riechen und warme Arme um sich zu spüren, dann war das nur ein dummer Zufall.

Der Rest der Woche war nur so verflogen. Sie hatte sich vor einigen Tagen mit Chloe getroffen, hatten selbstgemachte Cocktails getrunken und Vampire Diaries geguckt. Chloe maßregelte Lana darüber das sie zu wenig Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbrachte. Sie hatte ja recht.

"Bist du immer noch dabei Mr. Kent zu retten?"

Lana lachte und nahm einen Schluck ihres Screwdrivers.

"Er muss nicht gerettet werden. Er braucht nur jemand."

"Du meinst dich."

"Er braucht einen Freund, jemand der ihm beisteht."

"Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das er keine Freund hat."

"Das meinte ich nicht. Und doch, er hat Freunde. Glaube ich. Zumindest erzählte er neulich vom Poker spielen bei seinem Cousin. Und er hat einen guten Freund in Metropolis, den er aber nicht mehr so oft sieht."

Chloe sah sie seltsam an. "Aha. Ok. So genau wollte ich es eigentlich nicht wissen. Themawechsel! Wie sieht es an der Männerfront aus!"

Lana seufzte und ließ den Kopf zurück auf die Couch fallen.

"Nada. Ich habe eine Durststrecke."

"Da sind wir ja schon zu zweit." Chloe goss ihnen beiden nach und warf dann einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Sie goss beinahe daneben. "Ich würde jedenfalls Stefan Salvatore nehmen."

"Oh, nun komm, Damon ist viel heißer!"

"Er ist ok."

"Zumindest würden wir uns heute nicht mehr in die Quere kommen was Männer angeht."

Die beiden Frauen stießen darauf an und tranken genüsslich den Alkohol.

 

* * *

Lana stapfte die Treppen zu ihrer Eingangstür hinauf. Vor Wut zitternd kämpfte sie mit den Hausschlüsseln. Als die Tür aufschwang, stöhnte sie vor Erleichterung. Mit dem Absatz ihres Stöckelschuhs trat sie die Tür wieder zu. Das Knallen war beruhigend für ihre aufgebrachte Seele. Sie streifte die schwarzen Schuhe ab, schmiss die ebenfalls schwarze Tasche in die Ecke und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie musste sich nur beruhigen, das war alles. Unruhig ging sie auf und ab, unfähig die Gefühle einfach abzustreifen.

Lana tigerte in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank um sich den Rest des Wodka den sie und Chloe übrig gelassen hatten, in ein hohes Glas zu gießen. O-Saft hatte sie keinen mehr, sie trank es pur. Es brannte und sie verzog den Mund.

Dann griff sie zum Telefon und rief Chloe an. Aber es antwortete nur die Mailbox: "Hier ist Chloe Sullivan. Hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht."

Lana stammelte eine Nachricht zusammen, sie wusste Chloe würde sofort zurück rufen wenn sie es hörte.

Nach langem überlegen rief sie Nell an.

"Ich bin es." sagte Lana leise und ließ sich auf dem Boden vor der Couch nieder.

"Was ist los, Kleines?" fragte ihr Tante abgelenkt. Lana hörte das Klingeln der Schlüssel. Nell schloss gerade den Laden ab. Lanas Schuldgefühle kämpften mit dem Bedürfnis mit jemand zu reden.

"Ich hab Jason getroffen." Nell hielt inne.

"Schätzchen, bist du ok?"

Lana seufzte.

"Ja… Nein… I-ich weiß es nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wodka. Die Erinnerung brannte sich durch ihre Eingeweide, so wie der Wodka.

"Er hat eine neue Freundin." Lana sah stellte das Glas neben sich auf den Boden und begann an ihrer Nagelhaut herum zu spielen.

"Oh nein, Schätzchen, sag mir nicht das du noch Gefühle für diesen Kerl hast…"

Lana hielt inne und verneinte sofort. "Natürlich nicht, Nell. Es ist besser so. Aber weißt du… Sie sieht mir ähnlich? Die Freundin. Sie ist keine Asiatin, aber…"

"Also ist er noch nicht über dich hinweg." Nells Absätze machten ein bekanntes klick klick auf dem Asphalt als sie die Straße zu ihrem Auto hinab ging. "Hat er dich auch gesehen?"

Sie war auf dem Weg zur Kirche in Gainsville gewesen um sich dort mit einigen Ehrenamtlichen zu treffen. Auf dem Rückweg war sie über den wöchentlichen Markt spaziert. Sie hatte ihn sofort erkannt. Er war jetzt Trainer an der Gainsville High. Er war nach wie vor attraktiv, aber die Anziehung war verflogen. Sie hatte ihn gegrüßt, Small Talk gemacht.

Schließlich hatte er sie angesehen und gesagt: "Du hast dich verändert."

Was ein Gespräch ausgelöst hatte das sie nie hatte führen wollen.

"Er hat mir einiges gesagt…" Lana presste die Lippen zusammen. Die Autotür öffnete sich. Nell stieg ein, die Tür schlug geräuschvoll zu.

"Was hat er gesagt, Schätzchen?"

"Er hat mir vorgeworfen…" fing sie an und schluckte um den Gefühlen Herr zu werden. "Er hat mir vorgeworfen das er sich hatte verbiegen müssen um einem Ideal zu entsprechen… Das es nicht gäbe."

Nell auf der anderen Seite schwieg und die Tränen drohten überzulaufen.

"Ich erwarte zu viel und gäbe zu wenig."

Die Tränen liefen nun doch.

Nell seufzte tief.

"Schätzchen, deine Ansprüche sind nicht zu hoch. Du bist genau richtig wie du bist. Glaub mir. Schau dich an! Du bist wunderschön, intelligent und clever. Du hast deinen eigenen Laden, kümmerst dich um soziale Belange, du engagierst dich für deine Stadt. Das Einzige was Jason Teague immer wollte war dich klein zu halten. Aber du brauchst einen Mann der keine Angst davor hat was du werden kannst, Schatz, ok?"

Lana unterdrückte das Schluchzen, nickte. "Danke, Tante Nell."

"Nicht dafür, Lana. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du, ja?"

"Ja," sagte sie und wischte die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. "das weiß ich. Ich liebe dich auch."

"Soll ich noch vorbei kommen?" Nell saß nach wie vor in ihrem Auto. Sie würde sofort vorbei kommen und gleichzeitig machen das es Lana besser und schlechter ging. Deshalb setzte sie ihr fröhliches Gesicht auf und sagte: "Nein nein, es geht mir schon besser. Gute Nacht, Nell."

"Gute Nacht, Schätzchen. Denk nicht mehr daran."

Damit legte Lana auf, nahm wieder ihren Wodka zur Hand und ließ sich zurück gleiten. Die Worte Nells hatten gut getan, aber es gab etwas worüber Lana niemals mit ihrer Tante würde reden können.

Jasons Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf, abschätzend, aber ehrlich. "Das da drüben ist meine Freundin. Ich liebe sie sehr." Dann hatte er sie aus blauen Augen angesehen und gesagt: "Und sie weiß was ein Mann will, im Gegensatz zu dir."

In den drei Jahren Beziehung hatte Lana immer das Gefühl gehabt es fehle etwas, doch sie hatte geglaubt es liege vielleicht an ihrer Unerfahrenheit.

Lana war sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und sie hatte in ihrem Leben bis jetzt mit drei Männern geschlafen. Clark, ihrer Jugendliebe; Jason, der Mann mit dem sie eine Familie hatte gründen wollen und einem namenlosen Fremden nach der Trennung von Jason. Auf Letzteres war sie nicht stolz, aber Chloe hatte gesagt sie solle sich ihre Weiblichkeit zurück holen oder so. Sie hatte allerdings lediglich einen weiteren Teil ihres Selbstwertgefühls abgegeben.

Ja, sie hatte sich dafür verantwortlich gemacht das ihre Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen war. Hatte sich gefragt was sie hätte tun können um es zu verhindern. Fragte sich warum sie nicht genug gewesen war. War sie zu kalt? Hatte sie zu viel erwartet?

Jason schien es zu denken.

"Weißt du überhaupt was du da tust?" hatte er sie kurz vor ihrer Trennung gefragt, nachdem sie versucht hatte ihn mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen.

Es hatte nicht geholfen das er versucht hatte seinen ganzen Schwanz in ihren Mund zu stecken bis sie das Gefühl hatte sie würde sich gleich übergeben müssen. Seine Hände hatten sich in ihrem Haar vergraben und sie fest niedergedrückt bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Die Tränen in ihren Augen waren nicht nur eine Reaktion darauf, sondern auch Ergebnis der Demütigung.

 _Das_ wollte er also?

Zuerst hatte sie mitgespielt, hatte versucht ihm das zu geben was er brauchte. Versuchte aufgeschlossen zu sein. Doch um so mehr sie versuchte ihn zu befriedigen um so unzufriedener wurde er. Als er anfing zu versuchen sie zu Analsex zu bewegen zog Lana den Schlussstrich. Nicht wegen der Praxis als solcher, sondern weil er ihre Schuldgefühle benutzte um zu bekommen was er wollte und weil sie ihm nicht traute zärtlich genug zu sein.

Diesmal ließ sie sich nichts gefallen. Diesmal zog sie nicht den Schwanz ein. Oh nein, sie hatte genug von Jasons Dominanz-Kämpfen, seiner Unfähigkeit mit ihrem Erfolg, ihren Plänen, ihren Zielen umzugehen. Ganz zu schweigen das davon das es im Bett niemals darum ging was _sie_ wollte.

"Oh, das ist gut. Dann hat zumindest einer in deiner Beziehung eine Ahnung davon was der Partner braucht. Du hast mir ja oft genug bewiesen das _du_ keine Ahnung von meinen Wünschen hattest, Jason."

Mit noch einem beißenden Blick in seine Richtung war sie davon gelaufen. Erst im Auto, zitternd und nach Luft ringend, hatte sie verstanden was geschehen war.

Zumindest hatte sie ihm ihre Meinung gesagt, dachte Lana und trank den Rest des Wodkas.

Doch ein kleiner, nagender Zweifel blieb zurück. Konnte sie einem Mann wirklich nicht das geben was er brauchte?

Lana war doch keine Porno-Darstellerin. Sie wollte nicht bestiegen werden wie ein Pferd. Es sollte etwas bedeuten.

Sie wollte Vertrauen, Hingabe und Respekt.

Hatte sie zu hohe Ansprüche?

Lana wollte geküsst werden bis sie ihren Namen vergaß. Sie wollte gestreichelt, geleckt und festgehalten werden. Sie wollte die Hände eines Mannes der wusste was er tat, der sie anfasste als sei sie das Wertvollste, aber ohne die Befürchtung das sie auseinander brechen würde.

Ihr Kopf fiel zurück auf die Couch. Der Alkohol machte sie weinerlich. Hier saß sie, Freitag Abend und ärgerte sich über ihren Ex-Freund.

Lana sah etwas trübsinnig auf ihr Handy. Dann öffnete sie den Nachrichtenverlauf zwischen ihr und Mr. Kent. Lange Zeit starrte sie auf ihr Telefon.

Lana biss sich auf die Lippe als sie den Verlauf durchlas. Die letzten Nachrichten drehten sich um ein Hemd das Lana Mr. Kent vor einigen Tagen aus dem TJ-Maxx mitgebracht hatte. Es war mehr oder weniger ein Witz gewesen, doch letzten Endes hatte sie nicht widerstehen können und ihn darauf festgenagelt.

Das blau karierte Hemd im Glen Plaid Muster war ein Designer Stück und hatte sie auch etwas mehr gekostet, aber sie hatte es gesehen und kaufen wollen. Nun lag es eingepackt in einer Tüte und wartete darauf von ihm getragen zu werden. Sie war gespannt was er dazu sagen würde.

Lana spürte wie es in ihren Fingern zuckte.

Sie wollte ihm schreiben. Sie wollte mit ihm reden. Nein, noch besser, sie wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen und—

Als das Handy klingelte und sie sah wer es war, wusste Lana das es schlechte Nachrichten waren.  
  


* * *

"Mr. Kent, ich muss absagen." meldete sich Lana sofort als er abnahm. Sie hörte sich sehr aufgewühlt an. "Vielleicht das wir und am Montag treffen?"

"Was ist los?"

"Ach, es ist wirklich dumm. Die Hauptwasserleitung im Talon ist geplatzt."

"Und was sagt Jerry dazu?"

"Mr. Kent, Jerry hat sich den Arm gebrochen."

"Was? Wann das denn?"

"Letzte Woche." Sie redete zwar mit ihm, war aber trotzdem abwesend, als ginge sie im Kopf alle ihre Optionen durch. "Das heißt für mich das ich jemand aus Metropolis kommen lassen muss. Es ist Samstag Abend, da verlangen die Nachtzuschlag und Wochenendzuschlag und hier geht gar nichts mehr. Ich werde morgen früh Wasser aus Nells Laden holen, damit die Mädchen per Hand abspülen, aber das ist ja kein Zustand."

Er hörte wie sie hin und her ging. Wahrscheinlich raufte sie sich die Haare.

"Hmm, ich komm vorbei und guck mir das an. Ich hab schon so einige Rohre hier zuhause gerichtet."

"Würden Sie das tun?"

"Natürlich, Lana."

"Ich wäre ihnen für immer dankbar. Sie hätten einen lebenslangen Vorrat an Pancakes bei mir gut."

"Doppelter Anreiz." Sie gab ein erleichtertes Lachen von sich.

Einige Zeit später fuhr er vor dem Talon vor. Es war noch geöffnet, aber es war bereits Feierabendstimmung. Er ging unumwunden nach hinten durch. Als er Lanas Gesicht sah, wusste er das er gerade richtig kam. Als er an ihr vorbei ging fragte er sich verwirrt ob er wirklich Wodka an ihr roch? Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dem Problem zu.

Er war kein Gas und Wasserinstallateur, aber er dichtete das ganze so gut es ging ab, so dass der Keller nicht weiter voll lief.

Schließlich sagte er: "Es ist halb so schlimm wie es aussieht. Ich kann dir das Rohr am Montag austauschen. Wenn es Jerry besser geht sollte er aber danach schauen."

Lana sah ihn voller Erleichterung an.

Dann half er ihr den Keller trocken zu legen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie damit fertig waren. Danach saßen sie im Halbdunklen Talon und aßen Frozen Joghurt.

"Sie haben mich gerettet." Es war nicht das erste Mal das sie das innerhalb der letzten Stunden gesagt hatte. Irgendwas stimmte mit Lana heute Abend nicht, befand Jonathan. Diesmal sagte er: "Natürlich helfe ich dir. Das tun Freunde füreinander, Lana."

Sie ließ den Becher sinken und sah ihn etwas durcheinander an.

"Wir sind Freunde?"

Er runzelte die Stirn über die Frage. Er hatte sich zwar noch keine Gedanken dazu gemacht, aber jetzt wo er es gesagt hatte, stellte er fest das es stimmte. Warum würde er sonst hier sitzen?

"Ja, sind wir."

Für einen Moment wirkte sie gar nicht mehr müde und abgekämpft. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Er wandte sich wohlweislich wieder dem Joghurt zu und murmelte dann: "Du hast recht gehabt, dieser gefrorene Joghurt ist wirklich gut."

Sie schwieg. Gewöhnlich würde sie das in eine Triade von 'Ich habe es ja gesagt' und 'Sehen Sie, Mr. Kent' einläuten, doch diesmal blieb sie still. Deshalb sah er sie an. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.

"Sie wissen gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet." brachte sie hervor. "Ich bin immer diejenige die versucht allen gerecht zu werden, aber niemand—"

Ein Schluchzen brach aus ihr heraus, sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund.

"Es tut mir leid, Mr. Kent. Ich habe vorhin meinen Ex-Freund getroffen und er—" Das Weinen wurde stärker und Jonathan fragte sich wo genau er den Kerl würde finden können um ihm gehörig die Meinung zu sagen.

"Und dann jetzt das mit dem Rohrbruch. Das war einfach zu viel."

Ihr Weinen hörte nicht auf, die Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinab. Er fand sich vor der Frage was er tun konnte um sie zu trösten. Was hätte er bei Martha getan?

"Ich bin nicht gut in so was, Lana, aber Martha sagte immer ich würde gute Umarmungen geben."

Er stand auf und öffnete die Arme. Ohne Zögern kam sie zu ihm. Lana war klein und zierlich, erst jetzt fiel ihm das wirklich auf. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hemd und weinte. Es dauerte, aber er ließ sie. Irgendwann setzte er sich, zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Bis sie aufsah vergingen einige Minuten. Ihr Mascara war verschmiert. Bei Martha hätte er jetzt die Spuren hinfort gewischt. Er verkniff es sich.

Sie wirkte verlegen, was vielleicht auch daran lag das sie wie ein kleines Mädchen auf seinem Schoß saß. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Schließlich sagte sie leise: "Sie geben wirklich gute Umarmungen."

Im Eifer des Gefechts küsste er ihre Stirn und brachte sie dann schnell auf die Füße. Konnte sie einen Moment lang nicht ansehen. Als sein Blick wieder zu ihr glitt stellte er fest das sie noch immer traurig aussah.

Er mochte diesen Ex-Freund wirklich nicht. Wie war sein Name? Jason Teague? Arbeitete er nicht drüben in Gainsville als Coach? Wenn er diesen Idioten irgendwann einmal sehen sollte würde ihm wohl ein paar Takt erzählen müssen. Auch wenn es nicht seine Angelegenheit war, auch wenn es ihn nichts anging und sie niemand brauchte, aber verdammt ihre Tränen taten ihm weh.

Zu ihr sagte er: "Wenn dich ein Mann nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt ist er nicht der Richtige. Der Mann der dich wirklich liebt wird dir jeden Tag zeigen wie viel du ihm bedeutet und versuchen alles für dich möglich zu machen." Jonathan hielt inne, als er ihr verdattertes Gesicht sah, dann meinte er leichthin: "Sollte er ein bisschen handwerklich begabt sein, musst du mich dann auch nicht mehr anrufen."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und griff nach dem Rest seines Joghurts.

"Danke, Mr. Kent." flüsterte sie ohne ihn anzusehen, die Wangen gerötet. "Ich werde es mir merken."

"Gut. Geht es dir besser, Mädchen? Soll ich dich noch zuhause absetzen?"

"Nein, Mr. Kent, ich denke ich werde zu Fuß gehen um den Kopf frei zu kriegen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich am Talon und jeder ging seiner Wege. Er blieb noch einige Zeit im Wagen sitzen, von wo aus er sehen konnte wie sie langsam die Straße hinab ging. Dann fuhr er heim, doch seine Gedanken kamen immer wieder zu ihrem verweinten Gesicht zurück.

Die Sorge die er empfand ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Wofür hatte man ein Handy? dachte er, aber zögerte damit eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

Er schrieb: _Ist alles ok?_ löschte es wieder. Schrieb dann: _Geht es dir gut?_ Wieder löschte er es. Legte das Handy weg, schüttelte den Kopf.

Was war so schwer daran sie zu fragen ob sie sich beruhigt hatte? Eben hatte sie noch in seinen Armen geweint. Warum fühlte sich das nur so… Seltsam an?

Er schrieb: _Geht es dir besser?_

Er schickte die Nachricht ab. Wartete.

Wartete.

Legte das Telefon weg. Weil… Warum sollte er warten? Vielleicht schlief sie. Etwas das er auch tun sollte, wenn er morgen seine Aufgaben erledigen wollte ohne tot umzufallen vor Schlafmangel. Es war viel zu spät.

Was er für die Kleine nicht alles tat, wunderte Jonathan sich über sich selbst. Wann hatte sein Leben angefangen sich um Lana Lang zu drehen als sei sie eine Sonne? Wann hatte er angefangen sich auf Dienstage zu freuen, weil er mit ihr einkaufen fahren würde. Wann hatte er angefangen es nicht abwarten zu können Samstags ihr Auto seine Auffahrt hinauffahren zu sehen?

Er konnte es nicht recht sagen, doch es war wahr.

Wenn es vorkam das einer von ihnen absagen musste kam ihm die Woche länger vor als sie es war. Dann vermisste er ihr freches Lachen, ihre funkelnden Augen.

Ja, dachte Jonathan, sie mussten Freunde sein. Für niemand sonst würde man bis spät in die Nacht einen überfluteten Keller trocken legen und danach eine Schulter zum ausweinen anbieten.

Er ging etwas verwirrt an das Kabinett, im Wohnzimmer, in dem er den Whiskey aufbewahrte und goss sich etwas ein. Nur ein Glas, dachte er. Nur um problemlos schlafen zu können. Ohne als sinnlosen Gedanken nach zu hängen.

Jonathan trank, in die Couch versunken und starrte an die Decke. Warum liefen um diese Zeit im Radio eigentlich nur noch Liebeslieder? Ah ja, natürlich weil nur die Unglücklichen um diese Zeit noch allein vorm Radio hingen. Der Whiskey brannte sich warm und bekannt die Kehle herunter. Es tat gut, war jedenfalls etwas auf das er sich anstatt der Musik konzentrieren konnte. Natürlich hätte er auch einfach aufstehen und es ausschalten können, aber…

Es lief 'Need You Now' ein Lied das er eigentlich ganz gern mochte, es ging ins Ohr, es war offensichtlich warum so viele Leute es mochten. Doch bis heute Abend hatte er sich daran nicht gerade wieder erkannt. Gerade jedoch traf es zu sehr das was er dachte und fühlte. Die Verwirrung nahm zu.

Das Display des Handies leuchtete auf, zeigte ihm das sie geantwortet hatte.

Sie schrieb: _Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen :)_

Die Worte lösten Erleichterung bei ihm aus und noch etwas anderes, Warmes. Das er nicht benennen konnte. Unfähig sich jetzt damit auseinander zu setzen schob er das Handy fort und verkniff sich eine Antwort.

Er spülte den Rest des Alkohols runter, schaltete unwirsch das Radio ab und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Seine Nacht wäre auch so schon kurz genug.

Nachdem er aus dem Bad kam, fiel sein Blick auf das Bild Marthas das dort unverändert stand. Er nahm es zur Hand, starrte ihr schönes Gesicht an. Das Zerren in seiner Brust war zu einem Ziehen geworden. Er konnte sie ansehen und akzeptieren das sie Tod war. Es war nicht schön, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Aber es war wie es war.

 _Ich liebe dich, Martha._ Es war der gleiche Gedanken den er die letzten 26 Jahre jeden Abend vorm Schlafengehen gehabt hatte.

Das Bild wurde zurück gestellt. Er schaltete das Licht aus und ergab sich der Einsamkeit und dem Schlaf.

Er schlief unruhig, träumte von Lanas weichem Haar, ihrem Gewicht auf seinem Schoß, als sie geweint hatte. Als er aufwachte war er halb-hart und atemlos. Er starrte in das morgendliche Dämmerlicht und begrüßte den Tag mit einem lauten Fluchen.

* * *

Er hatte den ganzen Sonntag damit verbracht zielstrebig seiner Arbeit nachzugehen und nicht daran gedacht was er geträumt hatte. Beinahe konnte er sich einreden das nichts passiert war.

Es war ja auch nichts passiert. Rein gar nichts. Nur ein nichtssagender Traum dem er keine Bedeutung schenken sollte…

_Soll ich dich abholen und wir fahren zusammen zum Talon?_

_Gerne. 9 Uhr?_

_Ja, bis morgen._

Als er sie Montags abholte, war ihre Traurigkeit vergessen. Sie war perfekt gekleidet und strahlte, wie immer.

Vielleicht, so dachte er mürrisch, war sie doch eine Sonne. Vielleicht konnte er gar nicht anders als seine Bahnen um sie zu ziehen.

* * *

Wie selbstverständlich hielt Jonathan ihr die Tür auf und Lana schlüpfte, mit einem schüchternen Lächeln in seine Richtung, in den Truck. Es war warm und stickig im Inneren des Autos. Viel zu warm für den April. Beide öffneten sie die Fenster.

Mr. Kents linker Arm lag am Fenster in der Sonne. Auf der gebräunten Haut seiner Unterarme wirkten seine blonden Haare seltsam anziehend auf sie. Sie runzelte die Stirn über sich selbst als sie sich vorstellte wie sie ihre Hand über seinen Arm gleiten ließ.

Sie fuhren schweigend, das Radio spielte Pop und Country Songs. Sie starrte selbstvergessen aus dem Fenster.

"Stört es dich?" fragte er mit Blick auf das Radio.

"Nein, gar nicht. Nell hört die Station den ganzen Tag. Bei einem Großteil der Lieder kann ich wahrscheinlich mitsingen."

Sein Mund bog sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

"Das sagen sie jetzt." lachte sie. "Am Ende der Fahrt würde es ihnen leid tun."

Nun lächelte er doch. Der Knoten in ihrem Inneren lockerte sich etwas. Es war alles ok. Nach Samstag und ihrem tränenreichen Ausbruch hatte sie befürchtet es hätte sich etwas geändert. Lana war mit dem Gefühl aus dem Talon gegangen das etwas anders war, konnte aber nicht sagen wieso. Vielleicht hatte es an seinen letzten Worten gelegen, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er hatte genau in Worte gefasst, was sie sich immer erhofft und gewünscht hatte. Es aus seinem Mund zu hören hatte es zu einem Ziel gemacht das sie erreichen konnte.

Ein Lied endete, der Moderator kündigte das nächste Lied an, doch sie hatte das eingehende Keyboard bereits erkannt.

Mr. Kent gab ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich. Sie griffen zeitgleich nach dem Regler. Sie um das Lied lauter zu machen, er um das Radio auszuschalten. Lana zog ihre Hand unwillkürlich zurück. Auch er hatte sich wieder der Straße zugewandt, doch sein Kiefermuskel arbeite unter der Haut.

"Sagen Sie mir nicht das sie _Lady Antebellum_ nicht mögen." scherzte sie um das angespannte Schweigen zu überspielen.

Als er nichts sagte fügte sie hinzu: " _Ich_ mag es."

"Natürlich magst du gerade _dieses_ Lied." murmelte er und setzte den Blinker. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Sein Blick mied sie.

"Wie bitte?"

Etwas lauter, fast stockend sagte er nun: "Nun, jeder mag es. Es wird hoch und runter gespielt." Wieder der Muskel in seinem Kiefer der zuckte. "Hab es einmal zu oft gehört."

Es war abgesehen von der Musik sehr still im Auto.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._ Die raue, gefühlvolle Stimme des Leadsängers füllte nun den Raum zwischen ihnen aus. _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all._

Vielleicht, dachte sie plötzlich und fühlte sich schuldig, erinnerte ihn das Lied an Martha. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen oder tun konnte waren sie bereits beim Talon angekommen.

"Danke für's mit nehmen, Mr. Kent."

"Das ist das Mindeste was ich tun kann, nach allem was du für mich getan hast." Lana hielt inne und starrte ihn an.

"Mr. Kent—"

"Ich weiß sehr wohl das Martha dich gebeten hat nach mir zu sehen."

Lana spürte wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Sie sah etwas verschämt hinab auf ihre schicken Ballerinas.

Etwas kämpfte sich durch ihre Gefühlswelt. Verwirrung, Ablehnung, Scham. Glaubte er etwa das sie das alles nur tat weil sie es Martha versprochen hatte? Warum störte sie diese Vorstellung so sehr? Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal gedacht: _Ich tue das für Martha._ Wann hatte sie sich das letzte Mal an das Versprechen erinnern müssen?

Sie wusste es nicht mehr.

"Ich hätte es auch so getan."

Sein Gesicht war nun ernst, doch sein Mund hielt noch einen Hinweis auf ein Lächeln. Seine azurblauen Augen blickten sie offen an. Lana war plötzlich etwas kurzatmig.

"Ich weiß."

* * *

Während Jonathan nochmal los fuhr um das passende Rohr zu kaufen, kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Moment zurück in dem sie zeitgleich zum Regler gegriffen hatten. Sie um lauter zu drehen und er um sich der Schmach der Erinnerung nicht stellen zu müssen. Man sollte meinen das er sich inzwischen an ihre Berührung gewöhnt hatte, doch dem war nicht so.

Was sie wohl gedacht hatte weshalb er das Lied nicht hören wollte? Bestimmt dachte sie es wäre wegen Martha.

Jonathan dachte schuldig: Ja, so sollte es sein. Doch dem war nicht so.

Der Gedanke zurück ins Talon zu fahren und ihr unter die Augen zu treten fiel ihm schwer, doch er hatte es ihr Versprochen. Gedanken wie er dieses Problem lösen konnte, könnte er sich immer noch später machen.

Diese… Gefühle waren sicherlich nur aus einem Gefühl der Dankbarkeit geboren. Vielleicht musste er einfach mal raus. Kenny hatte ihn schon vor ein paar Tagen gefragt ob er nicht mal mit Cathy Banner aus der Poststelle ausgehen wollte.

Er kannte Cathy vom sehen. Sie war nett. Vielleicht… Vielleicht musste er einfach Zeit mit jemand anders als Lana verbringen…

* * *

Lana wusste das sie nicht starren sollte, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Es war als fänden ihre Augen ganz von allein ihren Weg zu ihm. Sie waren angezogen von seinem breiten Rücken, dessen Muskeln sich unter dem dünnen, weißen T-Shirt abzeichneten.

Sie versuchte wirklich sich zu konzentrieren, doch die Nummern verschwammen immer wieder vor ihren Augen.

Stattdessen spürte sie eine angenehme Wärme die sich in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Sie versuchte sich nicht ihren verführerischen Gedanken hinzugeben, doch es war schwierig.

Ihr Blick kehrte zu ihren Unterlagen zurück.

"Lana," sagte Nell, als sie sich an der Theke niederließ. ",du solltest mal ein Wort mit diesen albernen Gänsen reden. Sie stehen herum und starren Jonathan an, als sei er der Coca Cola Mann."

Lana sah sich um. Die beiden Kellnerinnen, Donna und Heather, standen kichernd Nahe der Küche und taten das was Lana versuchte zu vermeiden. Sie seufzte und setzte ihr strenges Gesicht auf. Die Mädchen wussten was kommen würde, als sie ihre Chefin sahen. Lana schickte die beiden jungen Frauen fort und kehrte dann zur Theke zurück um Mr. Kent eine Erfrischung zu bringen.

Mit einem großen Glas Limonade ging sie hinüber zu ihm.

"Sind sie durstig?"

Als er sie erblickte lächelte er.

"Ich könnte ein Glas Limonade vertragen."

"Wie weit sind Sie?"

"Fast fertig. Du bist mich in einer Stunde los. Werde gleich mal das Wasser wieder anstellen, dann schauen wir ob es immer noch runter in den Keller läuft."

Er schickte sie wieder fort und eine ganze Weile unterhielt sich Lana mit Nell, während sie ihre Rechnungen vor sich her schob. Nell selbst blickte das ein oder andere Mal träumerisch hinüber zu Mr. Kent.

Es war etwas später als sie schließlich sagte: "Das erinnert mich daran wie deine Mutter und ich uns zur Kent Farm gestohlen haben um Jonathan beim arbeiten zuzusehen."

Lana sah etwas geschockt aus, die beiden Kellnerinnen hielten in ihrer Arbeit inne und grinsten.

"Jonathan hat immer nach der Schule gearbeitet. Im Sommer wie im Winter. Aber natürlich war uns der Sommer lieber, schließlich hat er dann irgendwann das Hemd ausgezogen. Und das war ein Anblick." Nell klickte mit der Zunge. "Groß, breitschultrig und mit sonnen gebleichten blonden Locken. Es wundert mich immer das Samuel Kent nicht Eintritt verlangt hat." Wieder ein Seufzen. "Die 70er waren eine tolle Zeit. Die Männer trugen damals _sehr_ enge Hosen."

"Nell!" stieß Lana hervor, die beiden Kellnerinnen kicherten. "Er wird dich hören."

Nell grinste und sah Lana etwas gönnerhaft an. "Glaub mir, das ist nichts das er nicht wüsste."

Lana versuchte sich Mr. Kent als Teenager vorzustellen, doch scheiterte. Sie musste an Marthas Hochzeitsbild denken und das offene Lächeln. Gleichzeitig aber dachte sie auch an den strengen Vater, der Clark und sie nach ihrem ersten Mal in der Küche zurechtgewiesen hatte.

Nell sagte schließlich etwas nachdenklich: "Alles was Jonathan braucht ist jemand der ihn zurück in den Sattel hebt, sozusagen."

"Nell…" seufzte Lana und war seltsam beruhigt das Nell glücklich vergeben war und das sie zumindest nicht dieser Jemand sein würde.

"Schätzchen, merk dir meine Worte, ein Mann wie Jonathan Kent bleibt nicht allein."

Donna gab ein unterdrücktes Geräusch von sich und wies sie dann darauf hin das er hinüber kam. Er hielt sein Glas in der Hand und trug es pflichtschuldig hinüber zur Theke. Er begrüßte Nell freundlich, dann sagte er wie nebenbei: "Erzählst du wieder die alten Geschichten, Nell?"

Lana verfehlte es beinahe das Glas von ihm anzunehmen.

"Es gibt Dinge die sollten nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, Johnny."

"Wie du und deine Schwester an unserem Zaun rumgehangen habt um mir beim arbeiten zuzusehen?"

"Und du dich für uns ausgezogen hast, ja." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, er hatte den Anstand etwas beschämt auszusehen. Doch nicht lange.

"Bei dir klingt das so unanständig, Nell." Er lehnte entspannt an der Theke, Nell zugewandt.

Sie flirteten, stellte Lana verwirrt fest und etwas in ihr zog sich dabei fast schmerzhaft zusammen. Lana hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Das war offensichtlich der Jonathan Kent den nur Wenige zu Gesicht bekamen. Der Blick ihrer Tante war sehr innig, sehr freundschaftlich. Lana spürte so etwas wie Neid.

"Deine _Jeans_ waren unanständig."

Er lachte gutmütig und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Rückblickend würde ich sagen sie entsprachen dem Zeitgeist. Aber ihr beide wart nicht besser, Nell Potter."

Nell lächelte bei seinem Kommentar und schürzte die Lippen.

"Ich hatte jedenfalls die Beine um meine Daisy Dukes zu tragen." Er widersprach ihr nicht. "Die 70er waren eine wilde Zeit, nicht wahr?"

Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, das sowohl Zustimmung als auch Ablehnung sein konnte.

Schließlich sagte er: "Für einige von uns mehr als andere."

Er hatte jetzt diesen tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, aber Nell lachte einfach nur laut.

"Da wir schon mal beide hier sind, warum lädst du mich nicht auf einen Kaffee ein?" Für einen Moment dachte, nein, hoffte Lana er würde ablehnen. Er sah hinüber zu ihr und sagte: "Lana, könnte eines deiner Mädchen uns zwei Kaffee bringen?"

Etwas steif erwiderte sie: "Aber natürlich."

Die beiden gingen hinüber zu einem der Tische und redeten noch einige Zeit sehr animiert und vertraulich, während sie Kaffee tranken. Und Flirteten.

Lana konnte nicht anders als immer wieder hinüber zu schauen. Gott, wenn er den Charme anwarf… Das freundschaftliche Geplänkel das sie hin und wieder teilten war nur ein blasser Abklatsch zu dem was er da mit Nell tat.

Sie kennen sich aber nun auch schon lange. Sind zusammen zur High School gegangen. Lana kannte natürlich die Geschichten. Nell und Mr. Kent waren High School Sweethearts gewesen. Es war die typische Geschichte: Er, Captain des Football Teams. Sie, Cheerleader. Irgendwo hatte Nell noch ein Foto von den Beiden auf dem Nell seine Jacke trug und sich an seine Seite presste.

Es gab ein ganz ähnliches Bild von Lana und Whitney. Es war erstaunlich wie ähnlich sich die beiden Paare auf dem Bild sahen.

Alle waren sich sicher gewesen das Mr. Kent und Nell heiraten würden. Was allerdings nie passiert war. Wenn Lana sie so sah fragte sie sich warum.

Martha war schließlich erst später ins Bild gekommen.

Irgendwann standen sie auf und bewegten sich zum Ausgang. Sie kamen an Lana vorbei ohne sie zu bemerken, so vertieft waren sie in ihr Gespräch.

"Komm doch einfach mal zu mir in den Laden, Jonathan. Du musst das alles nicht allein durchmachen."

"Danke, Nell."

"Wofür? So wie ich dich kenne kommst du sowieso nicht."

"Vielleicht."

"Wenn du soweit bist verkupple ich dich mit einer meiner Freundinnen." Der Gedanke schien sie zu freuen.

Er lächelte ein etwas verkniffenes Lächeln.

"Nell—"

"Ach, komm Jonathan. Du willst doch nicht allein bleiben. Martha hätte das nicht gewollt."

Er sagte nichts dazu, sein Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich. Lana tat so als sei sie in die Notizen vertieft, doch sie konnte an nichts anderes als an das Gespräch zu denken das die beiden so vertraulich geführt hatten. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich in Jonathan Kents Gegenwart wieder wie ein Kind.

Natürlich sah er sie so. Natürlich. Sie war Lana, die erste Liebe seines Sohnes. Das Mädchen, mit dem seine verstorbene Frau befreundet gewesen war. Lana Lang war in seinen Augen wahrscheinlich keinen Tag älter als achtzehn, ach was sagte sie, wahrscheinlich sah er immer noch die dürre, flachbrüstige Zwölfjährige in ihr. Der Gedanke tat ihr weit mehr weh als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte.

Bevor sich Mr. Kent und Nell verabschieden konnten verschwand sie in den Keller. Warf Heather zu das sie Getränke auffüllte. Sie blieb einige Zeit dort unten, bis sie sicher sein konnte das sie beide fort waren. Es war einfacher als ihm und ihren verwirrenden Gefühlen entgegen zu treten.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie viele andere Monate ist der Mai (lat. Maius) nach einer römischen Gottheit benannt. In diesem Fall wurde der Name von Maia inspiriert, die mit Bona Dea assoziiert wird, der römischen Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit.

 

**Kapitel 5 - Mai**

*** * ***

"Brauche Sie noch was?" fragte sie, nachdem sie die letzten Dinge von der Liste abgehackt hatte.

"Nur noch mein After Shave."

"Ist schon im Wagen." Sie zeigte auf die grüne Flasche und wandte sich wieder dem abhacken zu.

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

Lana errötete und stotterte als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. "Ich habe es im Bad stehen gesehen. I-ich habe bemerkt das es fast leer ist."

Er nickte abwesend und fragte sich wie sie das gesehen hatte ohne die Flasche in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine Vorstellung wie sie die das After Shave in die Hand nahm, die Plastikkappe abdrehte und schließlich daran roch kam ungebeten.

Was sie wohl dabei gedacht hatte? Aus ihren vorigen Gesprächen hatte er geschlussfolgert das sie den Duft nicht mochte. Ein Altherrenduft, hatte sie es einmal genannt. Nun ja, er war ebenfalls nicht mehr taufrisch, von daher passte es, nicht wahr?

"Ich habe nicht herumgeschnüffelt, wenn es das ist was sie denken." Sie war inzwischen sehr rot.

"Ach nein?"

"Nein. Ehrenwort. Wirklich nicht, Mr. Kent, ich—"

"Nun," sagte er leichthin. ",gibt es noch etwas das in _meinem_ Badezimmer fehlt?"

Er musste an sich halten bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht laut los zu lachen. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und setzte sein Pa Kent-Gesicht auf. Als Vater hatte er gelernt sein Lachen in den Aberwitzigsten Situationen zu unterdrücken. Man konnte seinem Sohn keine Standpauke halten, wenn man sich gleichzeitig darüber amüsierte was er angestellt hatte.

"Ich— ich weiß es nicht!" brachte sie hervor, die Augen gerundet.

"Duschgel? Creme? Shampoo? Irgendetwas anderes?"

"Ich— ich—" Sie hielt inne und ihre Augen verengten sich taxierend. "Lachen Sie mich _aus_?"

Er konnte nicht länger an sich halten. Lana verschränkte die Arme und verzog das Gesicht. Nun lachte er los.

Einige Leute hielten an und schauten nach was sich in dem Gang abspielte.

Lana beäugte ihn mit geschürzten Lippen.

"Sie sind ein _gemeiner_ Mann."

Sie stolzierte den Gang hinunter, er nahm sich zusammen und folgte ihr. Er bemerkte jetzt erst wie hoch ihre Stöckelschuhe waren, wie sie ihre Waden betonten. Lana blickte sich um und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

Oh ja, sie war sauer. Sie hatte schon immer ein Temperament gehabt, das sie allerdings früh gelernt hatte zurück zu halten. Nun, nicht mit ihm. Der Gedanke sagte ihm seltsamerwei

Er konnte nicht abstreiten das es ihn amüsierte. Mehr als das. Aber gegen ein bisschen necken sprach ja nichts, oder?

Das Problem war nur… Wie machte er es wieder gut? _Darüber_ hatte er vorher nicht nachgedacht. Bei Martha hatte er danach immer die Arme von hinten um sie gelegt und ihren Nacken geküsst. Dann hatte sie so getan als hasse sie das, doch es hatte nie lange gedauert bis sie in seinen Armen ganz weich geworden war.

Tja, leider fiel diese Option bei Lana fort.

 _Leider?_ Jonathan blinzelte verwirrt.

"Was muss ich tun damit Lana Lang wieder mit mir redet?" fragte er nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe bezahlt und in den Pick-up geladen hatten. Ihr rosanen Mund war nach wie vor in eine schmollende Schnute verzogen. Es würde ihr wirklich gut anstehen geküsst zu werden.

Jonathan fragte sich woher all diese Gedanken übers Küssen kamen.

"Sie können es mit einem Abendessen am Freitag entschädigen."

* * *

Er räusperte sich verlegen.

"Nun, das würde ich gern," sagte er stockend. "aber ich bin verabredet."

"Zum Pokern?" Die Art wie er es ausgedrückt hatte… Aber vielleicht war es einfach nur seine übliche Poker-Nacht. Lana runzelte die Stirn. Nein, Pokern war Donnerstags.

"Nein, obwohl Kenny, mein Cousin auch dabei ist. Judith und er meinten es würde mir gut tun raus zu kommen. Eine Arbeitskollegin von Judith kommt mit. Cathy Banner, weißt du? Sie… Sie scheint ganz nett zu sein."

Kein Poker. Ein Doppeldate.

Mit Cathy Banner aus der Poststelle. Die Mitvierzigerin, mit den langen, blonden Locken und dem geheimnisvollen Grinsen. Der Gedanke löste einige Gefühle in Lana aus. Verwirrung, Abwehr, Missgunst. Sie sagte nur: "Oh."

Nells Stimme in ihrem Kopf die sie daran erinnerte das er eine Frau brauchte die ihn 'zurück in den Sattel hob'.

 _"Männer bleiben nicht allein. Vor allem nicht Männer wie Jonathan Kent."_ Lana hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt so getan als hätte sie nicht verstanden was ihre Tante meinte. Das konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr vorgeben. Sie wusste was sie meinte.

Ein Date. Natürlich. Was war eine angemessene Reaktion?

"Das ist toll!" Ihre Stimme war viel schriller als beabsichtigt. Sie wollte nicht Lächeln, doch seine Augen waren abschätzend und so tat sie es trotzdem. Schließlich war sie Cheerleader gewesen, sie konnte zu jedem Zeitpunkt Lächeln. Wenn man es einmal konnte, konnte man es.

Er nickte und setzte aus der Parklücke zurück.

"Wir treffen uns einfach am Sonntag." Seine Stimme war nachdenklich.

"Ja," sagte sie abwesend, machte sich aber keine Hoffnung. Wer wusste schon ob er allein wäre? "Warum nicht. Schreiben Sie mir einfach… Wenn es passt. Oder nicht. Ich würde nicht stören wollen, falls… Wenn… Wenn Sie…"

Der Blick den er ihr zuwarf war halb fragend, halb verwundert, als wolle er sie frage ob sie das ernst meinte.

Verdammt, wollte sie ihn tatsächlich darauf festnageln ob er diese Frau mit nach Hause nehmen wollte? Er war ein erwachsener Mann, er wusste was er tat.

Er verdiente ein bisschen Liebe. Selbst wenn es nur für eine Nacht war.

Der Rest der Fahrt verging in angespanntem Schweigen, während Lana an nichts anderes denken konnte als daran wie Mr. Kent sich in der Dunkelheit von Cathy Banners Schlafzimmer auszog um dann zu ihr ins Bett zu klettern und sie hingebungsvoll zu lieben.

Wenn sie in diesem Tagtraum Cathy Banner war, so war das reiner Zufall.

*** * ***

Es war ein ruhiger Freitag Abend. Lana saß an ihrem Laptop und ging die Rechnungsbücher durch. Eine Arbeit die sie ganz und gar nicht mochte und die Tatsache das ihre Gedanken wiederholt verschwommen half auch nicht gerade.

"Oh, ist das Mr. Kent?" Heather, eine der Kellnerinnen, hatte beim abwischen des Tisches innegehalten und war näher zum Fenster getreten. Donna trat ebenfalls ans Fenster und stieß einen Pfiff aus.

"Er hat sich aber herausgeputzt."

"Was hat er denn vor?"

"Netter Anzug." Anzug? Lana horchte auf.

"Blau ist seine Farbe." Was hatte sie gedacht? Das er zu seinem Date in Jeans und Flanellhemd gehen würde? Ja, natürlich.

Und selbst wenn, dachte Lana, das würde auch nichts ändern.

Sie trat nun ebenfalls ans Fenster, zu neugierig als das sie einfach an ihrem Platz bleiben konnte.

"Er ist in Nells Laden." meinte Heather nun, als sie ihre Chefin sah. Er kaufte Blumen für sein Date. Natürlich, was würde ein Mann wie er sonst tun? Lana biss auf ihrer Lippe herum.

Sie konnte einen Umriss durch das Fenster von Nells Laden sehen, der nun zurück zur Tür ging. Die Tür öffnete sich.

"Da ist er wieder."

Mr. Kent kam aus Nells Laden, hielt allerdings an der Türschwelle noch einmal inne und sagte etwas zu Nell, bevor er sich ganz abwandte. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Blumenstrauß.

Blau war wirklich seine Farbe, dachte Lana bewundernd. Aber was spielte es für eine Rolle? Es war nur ein Anzug. Es änderte nichts. Er war der gleiche Mann wie gestern.

Trotzdem… Verdammt, er sah gut aus.

Wenn das Date nicht damit endete das er wieder im Sattel saß, wie Nell es nannte, dann wüsste sie auch nicht. Das Gefühl das sich in Lana ausbreitete machte sie unruhig. Ihre Tante kam an die Tür und winkte ihm lächelnd. Er stieg in seinen Pick-up, startete den Wagen und fuhr die Straße hinab. Sicherlich auf dem Weg sein Date abzuholen.

Nell sah hinüber zum Talon und lachte, als sie die drei Frauen am Fenster stehen sah, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd zurück in ihren Laden kehrte.

"Pa Kent ist das beste Beispiel für etwas das meine Mutter immer gesagt hat: Such dir einen Mann der beides kann," meinte Heather und klickte mit der Zunge. "Anzug _und_ Karoshirt."

Donna musterte sie von der Seite: "Das hat deine Mutter gesagt?"

"Eigentlich sagte sie immer arbeiten und spielen, aber es kommt aufs Gleiche heraus."

Lana seufzte und ermahnte die beiden Frauen halbherzig zurück zur Arbeit zu kehren.

"Was hat sie denn?" fragte Donna leise, als Lana zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte und sich ihren Büchern zuwandte.

Als Heather antwortete tat Lana so, als höre sie sie nicht: "Wahrscheinlich ist sie enttäuscht das sie nicht Mr. Kents Date ist."

Lana schob den Gedanken das dies ihr Problem sehr genau zusammen fasste beiseite. Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem Rechnungsprogramm zu.

* * *

Der Abend war nett. Wirklich nett.

Cathy war eine tolle Frau. Sie unterhielten sich gut, sie war witzig, clever und schlagfertig. Natürlich war es auch nicht schlecht das sie gut aussah.

Und trotzdem… Irgendetwas fehlte. Er konnte es nicht ganz benennen.

Am Anfang war es nur ein nagendes Gefühl gewesen, das er auf seine Aufregung geschoben hatte. Schließlich war das sein erstes Date seit fast dreißig Jahren.

Er holte sie zuhause ab. Sie begrüßte ihn freundschaftlich und lächelte einladend. Sie freute sich sehr über den Blumenstrauß.

Als sie losfuhren um Kenny und Jude abzuholen unterhielten sie sich gut. Er entspannte sich etwas. Sie bemerkte die Strickjacke als sie in Kennys Auffahrt standen und sie ihre Tasche greifen wollte.

"Was ist das?"

Sie hielt Lanas Lieblingsstrickjacke hoch. Im ersten Moment fragte er sich wie es kam das Lana so viel Zeug in seinem Truck, in seiner Küche, ja in seinem ganzen Leben vergaß.

"Hast du nicht gesagt du hast einen Sohn?"

"Ja, ich habe einen Sohn. Was hat das damit zu tun?"

Cathy runzelte ihre Stirn, die blonden Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. "Das ist eine Große 34. Das passt nur entweder Kindern oder jungen Frauen. Deshalb dachte ich es gäbe noch eine Tochter—"

"Es gehört einer Freundin."

"Einer _Freundin_?" Cathy Banner sagte das Wort als wäre es ein Fluch. Es war klar an welche Art Freundin sie dachte.

Er erklärte ihr einigermaßen seine Freundschaft zu Lana. Sie wirkte skeptisch.

Das Date ging abwärts von da an.

"Cathy meinte zu Jude was wegen einer Freundin?" sagte Kenny gerade als sie beide zusammen an der Bar standen.

Jonathan verdrehte die Augen.

"Lana hat ihre Strickjacke in meinem Truck vergessen."

Ken starrte ihn an und stöhnte: "Frauen."

"Was? Es ist nur eine Strickjacke."

Ken sah ihn an als könne er nicht glauben das er ihm das erklären müsste.

"Es ist nicht nur eine _Strickjacke_. Nicht für Cathy und Jude. Wie es mit der Kleinen aussieht weiß ich nicht, aber für die Hyänen da hinten hätte sie auch ein Schild machen können wo drauf steht _Hände weg_."

"Hast du Jude gerade als Hyäne bezeichnet?"

"Ja, auf die liebevollste Art und Weise."

"Frauen lassen überall ihr Zeug liegen. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen? Andere Frauen sollen sofort sehen das du nicht mehr zu haben bist. Manchmal vergesse ich das Martha eine andere Art Frau war." Kenny sah nachdenklich aus, dann meinte er eindringlicher: "Das ist Revier markieren, Jonathan." Er setzte noch einen drauf: "So wie Hündinnen. Das ist so als hätte sie dich angepinkelt."

Jonathan sah seinen Cousin fassungslos an. "Manchmal bezweifele ich das wir verwandt sind."

"Pfft. Glaub es mir oder nicht. Das ist nicht nur eine _Strickjacke_."

Ken ließ ihn stehen und sah nach seiner Frau. Im ersten Moment wollte er Kens Aussage abtun. Es war nur eine Strickjacke. Nicht wahr?

Doch dann fielen ihm noch mehr Dinge ein. Neulich hatte er einige ihrer Haarklammern auf dem Tisch neben der Couch gefunden. Eine ihrer Auflaufformen stand in seinem Regal.

Ihre Handcreme die neben der Spüle stand, weil ihre Hände sonst so trocken wurden, sagte sie. Die Lippenpflegeprodukte in seinem Handschuhfach. Dann waren da noch ein paar T-Shirts, die sie dagelassen hatte nachdem sie sich letztens mit Fett bekleckert hatte.

Natürlich waren da auch noch die Blumen die sie jede Woche erneuerte. Gerade standen Gerbera auf seinem Küchentisch.

Bestimmt wären Jonathan noch mehr Dinge eingefallen, aber dies war der Moment in dem Ken ihn rief. Jonathan war etwas benommen. Er würde später darüber nachdenken was das bedeutete, stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich um und sah nach wo sein Date war.

* * *

Lana war mehr als nur erleichtert gewesen, als sie das Rechnungsprogramm endlich schließen konnte. Der Abend hatte sich hingezogen und sie hatte an nicht allzu viel denken können, außer daran ob es schon Zeit für Mr. Kent war Cathy aus dem Postamt nachhause zu bringen.

Würden sie noch im Dunkeln seines Pick-ups reden? Würde sie ihn herein bitten? Würde er annehmen?

Nein, mit hinein kommen würde er nicht, dachte sie im Halbdunkeln ihres Wohnzimmers, als sie den nächsten Cookie in ihren Mund steckte. Vielleicht würde er sie aber küssen? Der Gedanke an seinen warmen Mund machte Lana nervös und sie fand es plötzlich viel zu warm auf ihrer Couch.

Sie sprang auf und holte sich noch ein Wasser aus der Küche. Sie trank es im Stehen vorm Kühlschrank, presste die Kühle Flasche an ihre Stirn.

Er war niemand der beim ersten Date küsste, oder? Aber vielleicht würde Cathy es versuchen. Vielleicht würde er dann nachgeben. Martha war jetzt bald ein halbes Jahr tot und davor fast ein halbes Jahr krank gewesen.

Vielleicht wäre er dankbar für… Jemand der ihm zeigte das er auch noch ein Mann war und auch als solcher wahrgenommen wurde. Lana war nur eine Freundin. Wie sollte sie ihm diese Art der Bestätigung geben können?

Doch die Vorstellung wie Cathy ihn küsste irritierte sie. Sie war durchaus eine attraktive Frau. Sie war in sein Alter und ledig. Was sprach dagegen das sie taten… Was Erwachsene taten.

Lana verzog den Mund bei dem Gedanken.

 _Sie_ war auch erwachsen. Was nicht bedeutete das sie diese Dinge mit ihm tun wollte. Nur eben das sie erwachsen war und sie sollte sich keine Gedanken machen was Mr. Kent mit Cathy Banner trieb. Warum konnte sie es nicht einfach ignorieren?

Auf dem Fernseher spielte sich die dramatische Liebesgeschichte von Elena Gilbert und den Salvatore Brüdern ab. Lana hatte sich die letzten Folgen von Vampire Diaries aufgenommen. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht das dies genau der richtige Zeitpunkt war um aufzuholen. Aber mehr als auf den Bildschirm starren und einen Cookie nach dem anderen zu essen während sie fragwürdigen Gedanken nachhing tat sie nicht.

Sie hätte kaum eine Zusammenfassung dieser Folge machen können.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, kämpfte sie sich aus dem Haufen an Decken auf, in das sie sich auf der Couch eingewickelt hatte und warf einen Blick durch das Fenster. Sie erkannte ihn sofort.

Mr. Kent stand vor ihrer Tür.

Was suchte er hier?

Lana warf einen Blick in den Spiegel bei der Tür. Sie war bereits abgeschminkt, trug ein paar alte Leggins und einen grauen Schlabberpullover der vor einer Ewigkeit einmal Jason gehört hatte. Ihr Haar war zusammengebunden, aber durch das auf der Couch liegen, fielen ihr die Strähnen wirr ums Gesicht.

Na toll, dachte sie unwirsch, klopfte die Kekskrümel von ihrem Oberteil und machte mit hektischen Bewegungen einen neuen Pferdeschwanz. Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Am liebsten hätte sie die Tür wieder geschlossen. So nah sah er noch besser aus als von der anderen Straßenseite durch das Fenster des Talons aus.

"Mr. Kent…" Sie hoffte ihre Stimme klang nicht zu schrill, zu schuldig. Aber woher sollte er wissen das sie die letzten Stunden damit verbracht hatte sich vorzustellen wie er auf dem Rücksitz seines Pick-ups mit Cathy aus der Poststelle herummachte.

"Hallo Lana." Er lächelte und sie erwiderte es, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

"W-wie war ihr Date?"

"Hmm, ja. Gut. Denke ich. Nett. Es war nett. Wir hatten Spaß." Spaß, war das eine altmodische Umschreibung für Sex? Unauffällig musterte sie ihn. Er sah nicht aus als hätte er Sex gehabt. Oh Gott, hatte sie ihm gerade auf den Schritt geschaut?

Lana wandte den Blick ab und hoffte inständig das er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Das ist toll. Werden sie sich wieder treffen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Vielleicht."

"Aha." Es war das Einzige das ihr einfiel.

"Cathy wohnt hier um die Ecke, deshalb dachte ich das ich kurz vorbei schaue. Ich habe deine Strickjacke gefunden. Und da es die ist die du so gerne trägst dachte ich… Ähm, ja."

Er hielt die graue lange Strickjacke hoch, die sie schon seit einigen Tagen gesucht hatte.

"Vielen Dank." Sie nahm ihm das Kleidungsstück ab. Er sah sie wieder an und sie erwiderte den Blickkontakt, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

"Ich werde dann mal heim fahren."

Erst als er bereits auf der anderen Seite der Veranda war fiel ihr etwas ein, das sie sagen konnte. Etwas das ihn bewegen würde zu bleiben.

"Ich habe Cookies gebacken. Vielleicht… Möchten Sie Dankeschön-Cookies essen?"

"Schokolade oder Rosinen?"

"Was ist das für eine Frage, Mr. Kent?"

"Eine Berechtigte. Warum backen alle nur noch Cookies mit Rosinen? Als hart arbeitender Mann—"

Sie lachte auf und sagte gespielt empört: "Ich verspreche Ihnen es ist _ausschließlich_ Schokolade."

Lana wies ihn an die Tür zu schließen und ihr zu Folgen. Im Wohnzimmer lief nach wie vor Vampire Diaries. Die Box mit den Cookies war noch gut gefüllt.

Lana kletterte auf die Couch, zwischen ihre Decken. Er sah ihr amüsiert zu, sie warnte ihn mit einer angehobenen Braue dies zu kommentieren. Mit einer einfachen Bewegung zog er das Sakko aus und hing es über einen der Esszimmerstühle und machte es sich an der anderen Seite der Couch bequem.

Nach dem ersten Cookie fragte er: "Was gucken wir?"

"Vampire Dairies."

Er sah sie zweifelnd an. "Das ist…"

"Eine romantische Fantasy Serie."

Sein amüsiertes Grinsen war ansteckend.

"Ich nehme mir Donnerstags immer die Folgen auf und schaue sie dann in Ruhe, wenn ich Zeit habe." Lana sah wieder zum Bildschirm.

"Das tut Lana Lang also wenn sie nicht gerade Smallville am Laufen hält…"

"Irgendwie muss man ja auch mal runter kommen." Er gab ein zustimmendes Murmeln von sich.

Mit einem Blick auf die Cookies sagte er: "Die sind sehr gut geworden."

"Danke. Ehrlich gesagt sind sie zu gut geworden, ich habe schon zu viele davon gegessen. Ich hätte sie morgen wahrscheinlich zu Ihnen gebracht um sie nicht alle allein aufessen zu müssen."

Sein Blick lag auf ihr, der Cookie in der Hand vergessen. Es war seltsam, aber es fühlte sich beinahe zärtlich an, wie er sie ansah. Die Gefühle die in ihr aufstiegen machten das Atmen schwer. Lana hatte das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis auf seinen Schoß zu klettern und sich an ihn zu schmiegen.

Er räusperte sich und wandte sich dem Fernseher zu: "Also, um was genau geht es da?"

* * *

Sie hatten zwei Folgen dieser seltsamen Serie geschaut und sich unterhalten. Lana hatte ihm die Beziehungsgeflechte erklärt, sie hatte gelacht und gescherzt. Bei ihrem Anblick hatte er ein Gefühl in seiner Brust verspürt das beinahe schmerzhaft war.

Als sie schließlich eingeschlafen war hatte er den Auftakt der Basketball-Saison geschaut und Cookies gegessen. Es spielten die Dallas Maverick's gegen die Portland Trail Blazer's. Aber er war nur halbherzig dabei.

Seit ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter gefallen war, war es mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit dahin. In der zweiten Halbzeit hatte sie sich dann an ihn gekuschelt.

Und mit kuscheln, meinte er wirklich kuscheln. Sie lag vertrauensselig an seine Brust gelehnt, eine Hand hielt sich an seinem Hemd fest, als habe sie Angst das er gehen würde ohne sich zu verabschieden. Er war weiter und weiter in die Kissen gerutscht, bis sie bequem halb neben, halb auf ihm liegen konnte.

Als das Spiel vorbei war sah er sich damit konfrontiert sie aufwecken zu müssen. Sein Arm spannte sich unterbewusst an, als wolle er sie näher ziehen.

Er sah in ihr hübsches Gesicht und fragte sich was er hier tat.

Cathy hatte ihn hereingebeten. Sie hatte klar gemacht das er mehr haben konnte wenn er wollte. Aber alles an was er hatte denken können war Lanas Strickjacke. Warum zum Teufel dachte er an eine Strickjacke, wenn er Sex haben konnte? Er war doch ein gesunder Mann! Kein junger Mann, nein, aber es funktionierte noch alles einwandfrei. Ja, er hatte seit Marthas Erkrankung keinen Sex mehr gehabt, aber sie hatten zu der Zeit auch an alles andere als daran gedacht.

Cathy abzuweisen war einfach passiert. Sie hatte ihn geküsst und es war seltsam gewesen. Ihre Hände hatten auf seiner Brust gelegen und waren langsam hinauf geglitten um sich um seinen Nacken zu legen. Ihr Mund war warm gewesen und hatte nach dem Nachtisch geschmeckt den sie gegessen hatten, süß und fruchtig. Doch es hatte ihn seltsam kalt gelassen.

Seltsam, hatte er gedacht, das war der erste Kuss seit Marthas Tod, doch es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Es hätten auch einfach nur ihre Hände sein können die er da berührte, so unbeeindruckt ließ ihn der Kontakt.

Bevor er wusste was geschah befand er sich schon auf dem Weg aus ihrem Haus. Sie hatte ihm etwas wehmütig nachgesehen und beiden war klar gewesen das es das gewesen war.

Als er an Lanas Haus vorbei gekommen war, hatte er ohne zu zögern angehalten. Sie nur kurz zu sehen würde bereits genug sein, hatte er auf dem Weg nach draußen gedacht, die Strickjacke in der Hand.

Das sie ihn eingeladen hatte, hatte ihn gefreut. Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen tat ihm gut. Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen machte ihn glücklich.

Wenn er darüber nachdachte wie eine Frau sein müsste mit der er Zeit verbringen wollte, mit der er zusammen sein wollte, so dachte er an eine Frau die, nun… Eine Frau die es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Die seinem Dickkopf etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte. Jemand der ihn so nahm wie er war und nicht versuchte ihn zu ändern. Die über seine schlechten Dad-Witze lachte oder diese zumindest gutmütig hinnahm. Die seinen Rat annahm und ihm ihrerseits half wenn es eng wurde.

Strebsam, geduldig, freundlich. Loyal, liebenswürdig, sanft. Bereit zu geben und ebenso bereit alles zu empfangen.

Wenn er an eine Frau dachte mit der er den Rest seines Lebens teilen wollte, dann dachte er an ein strahlendes Lächeln und grün-braune Augen. Er dachte an eine zierliche Hand in seiner Rauen, das warme Gewicht ihres Körpers in seinen Armen, zutraulich und vertraut.

Mit einem Mal, als sie gesagt hatte sie hätte ihm die Cookies sowieso mitgebracht verstand er was mit Cathy anders gewesen war: Sie war einfach nicht Lana.

Er berührte vorsichtig ihre Wange, schob dann eine Strähne aus der Stirn und presste dann seine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn. Ihr Haar roch nach irgendeinem fruchtigen Shampoo. Seufzend rief er sich dazu an sich zusammen zu nehmen.

Eine Frau wie Lana, dachte er. Nur in seinem Alter. Eine solche Frau wäre perfekt. Es war ein Jammer das sie so jung war…

"Mr. Kent?" nuschelte Lana schlaftrunken. Sie schob sich etwas vorwärts und lag nun ganz auf ihm. Ihre Augen waren weit weg als sie aufsah und ihn anblickte. "Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen."

"Du solltest ins Bett gehen."

Sie blieb wo sie war. Der Moment in dem ihr Blick auf seinen Mund sank und sie sich die Lippen leckte war aussagekräftig genug. Wollte sie ihn etwa küssen? Sein Herz begann zu rasen.

Er brach den Blickkontakt und sagte: "Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Lana."

Sie nickte und setzte sich auf, zeigte auf einen feuchten Fleck an seiner Schulter.

"Tut mir leid, ich glaub ich habe auf ihr Hemd gesabbert."

"Das ist ok. Du hast so ruhig geschlafen…"

"Sie hätten mich nicht schlafen lassen müssen."

Ja, das wusste er.

"Ich sollte mich los machen."

Sie trennten sich voneinander. Es fiel Jonathan sehr schwer sie los zu lassen.

Als er draußen in seinem Truck saß gestand er sich ein das die Dinge dabei waren aus dem Ruder zu laufen.

*** * ***

"Mrs Kellermann hat mir erzählt das ihr einen Flohmarkt auf dem Parkplatz des Einkaufscenters plant."

Sie standen vor einem Obst- und Gemüsestand. Es war Lanas Idee zum Markt in Summersville zu fahren. Lana sah sich die Tomaten ganz genau an. Es war ein sonniger Mai Tag. Ihr Haar war in einem Zopf zurückgebunden, die Enden fielen in Wellen bis zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. Sie trug bereits ein Sommerkleid, aber da es morgens noch recht frisch war, trug sie ihre graue Strickjacke darüber. Sie fror, das konnte er sehen. Ihr Dekolleté zierte eine Gänsehaut. Jonathan sah nun wohlweislich hinunter auf das Obst und Gemüse.

"Das stimmt." Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie lächelten beide.

"Was halten sie von selbstgemachter Bolognese? Ich könnte heute Abend vorbei kommen."

"Wer mag keine Bolognese?"

Sie sprach kurz mit der Standfrau, ließ sich einige Tomaten abwiegen. Jonathan bezahlte, bevor sie es tun konnte.

"Was tun Sie da?"

"Die Tomaten kaufen."

"Aber—"

"Kein aber." Er schob sie in Richtung Metzgerei. "Du arbeitest, ich bezahle."

Eine Herde älterer Damen kamen ihnen entgegen und hörten seinen Kommentar. Man warf ihnen komische Blicke zu. Einige der Frauen echauffierten sich lauthals über Jonathan. Lana hingegen schien die Sache zu amüsieren, sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

" _Kochen_ , ich meinte kochen." rief er den Frauen hinterher. Er verdrehte die Augen. "Was denken die sich eigentlich?"

Lana lachte immer noch, ihr Gesicht war gerötet. Sie schien nichts darauf zu geben was diese Frauen über sie dachten. Bevor er sich noch mehr zum Narren machte, beließ er es dabei und trat an die Theke, wo die Metzgerin seine Bestellung aufnahm. Als sie hinaus kamen gingen sie zurück in Richtung des Pick-ups.

Sie mussten einige Minuten laufen, aber die Straße führte durch die Sonne, was es angenehm machte. Sie schwiegen.

Dann sagte er schließlich: "Wegen dem Flohmarkt… Ich… Martha hätte bestimmt gewollt das ihre Sachen nicht einfach so rumliegen." Der Gedanke ihre Kleidung fortzugeben fiel ihm schwer, doch er hatte Martha gekannt. Sie hätte es sicherlich furchtbar gefunden das ihre Sachen ungenutzt herumlaen und nichts als nostalgische Erinnerungen waren. "Ich würde sie gerne spenden."

"Mr. Kent, das ist eine wunderbare Idee."

"Ja, hmm, ich weiß noch nicht. Ich wollte dich bitten…" Er atmete tief ein und aus. "Bitten…"

Der Kloß in seinem Hals hinderte ihn daran des Satz zu beenden. Da war sie wieder, die Trauer. Er wusste das er die Sachen nicht nur für Martha weggab. Es war auch ein nächster Schritt ihren Tod zu akzeptieren. Er hatte deshalb schwere Schuldgefühle.

Wie konnte er darüber nachdenken ihre Sachen wegzugeben? Wenn sie erst mal weg waren, wäre Platz für neues und das würde bedeuten das er diesen Platz würde füllen können. Aber dürfte er das auch? Konnte er das?

Neben ihm trat Lana etwas näher und ergriff unumwunden seine Hand. Diese kleine kühle Hand zog ihn zurück aus seinen Gedanken und er sah erstaunt hinüber zu ihr.

"Gerne. Wann soll ich kommen?" Der Knoten in seiner Brust zog sich etwas enger. Er drückte ihre Hand.

"Wir könnten das Frühstück am Samstag ausfallen lassen und du kommst so gegen 15 Uhr vorbei."

"Wunderbar, ich bin dabei."

Ihr Lächeln tat ihm gut, aber er traute sich nicht es zu erwidern. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Pick-up den er auf dem Parkplatz bereits sehen konnte. Es waren nur noch einige Hundert Meter. Dann waren sie am Auto und er musste ihre Hand los lassen.

Er wandte sich ab und räumte die Einkäufe ins Auto. Als er sich umdrehte rieb sie ihre Handflächen aneinander.

"Jetzt habe ich nur noch eine kalte Hand."

"Der Mai ist noch kühl." sagte er unnötigerweise und nahm ihre andere Hand in die seine um diese warm zu reiben, so wie er es zahllose Male bei Martha getan hatte. Seine Hände waren fast immer warm. Es war gleichzeitig etwas Bekanntes und Neues, da es Lanas große braun-grünen Augen waren die ihn ansahen.

Jonathan hielt seinen Blick auf ihrer beider Hände gerichtet. Erst als wieder etwas Leben in ihre Finger gekommen war und er sie losgelassen hatte, sah er sie an.

Hatte er die Grenze überschritten?

Doch Lana lächelte schüchtern.

"Ja, aber es wird bald warm werden, die Kirschbäume blühen schon."

Nun biss sie sich auf der Unterlippe herum, was seinen Blick dahin zog. Ihre Lippen waren von einem tiefen rosa und genauso prall wie Kirschen. Er wandte sich ab und ging hinüber zur Fahrertür.

Der Heimweg verging schweigend und angespannt. Als er hinübersah, bemerkte er das sie ihre Hände zwischen ihre Knie geschoben hatte um sie weiter zu wärmen. Seufzend konzentrierte er sich auf die Straße. Nein, er würde sich nicht vorstellen wie es wäre seine Hand auf ihrem goldgelben Schenkel abzulegen, dachte er und starrte verbissen geradeaus.

Zu spät, _verdammt._

*** * ***

Lana packte ihre Sachen in ihre Handtasche und ging ihre Liste durch was noch zu machen war, bevor sie den Talon verließ. Es war ein ruhiger Abend, ihre Kellnerinnen hatten alles unter Kontrolle.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Donna und eilte dann in Richtung Auto. Während ihrer Fahrt zur Kent Farm dachte sie über ihre verwirrenden Gefühle bezüglich Jonathan Kent nach. Lanas Gefühle waren in den letzten Wochen nicht abgeflacht, waren nicht schwächer geworden, sondern schienen Tag für Tag zu wachsen.

Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, war sie drauf und dran sich in ihn zu verlieben. Wie war das passiert?

Auch jetzt wunderte sie sich darüber das sie sich diese Woche bereits das dritte Mal trafen, das sie mehr und mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte ohne es so zu empfinden. Es war als könne sie nicht anders. Ihre Zeit miteinander fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Er war witzig, aufmerksam und er hatte immer auf alles eine Antwort.

Anziehung, dachte Lana und umfasste das Lenkrad fest mit beiden Händen. Jonathan Kent übte eine Anziehungskraft auf sie aus, die sie nicht erklären konnte.

Oft hatte sie das Gefühl das es ihm genau so ging wie ihr, doch dann gab es Momente das er plötzlich zurückruderte, als fiele ihm plötzlich auf das er da in etwas hineingeraten war das so nicht geplant gewesen war. Dann war er abweisend, unsensibel und stieß sie vor den Kopf mit seiner raubeinigen Art.

Vielleicht war er sich seiner Gefühle auch gar nicht bewusst. Wie auch? Er hatte gerade erst Martha verloren, hatte mehr als genug damit zu tun den Verlust zu verarbeiten.

Sie seufzte und spielte am Radio herum. Sie fand eine Station die Pop Songs spielte. Sie würde keinen Country Song hören können ohne an ihn zu denken. Rhianna trällerte ihren neusten Hit.

Lana sang lauthals mit und fuhr schließlich grinsend die Auffahrt hoch. Noch während sie ihre Sachen packte, erkannte sie Mr. Kents Gestalt auf der Veranda.

Als sie bei ihm ankam hatte er sich in der Schaukel nieder gelassen. Ihre Tasche landete am Boden, sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

"Wie war dein Tag?"

Sie erzählte vom Treffen zur Vorbereitung des Sommerfestes, das sie zur Zeit, fast vollkommen einspannte. Es war kaum Zeit für die üblichen Aufgaben im Talon, die sie im Moment in Donnas Hände gelegt hatte. Wenn das vorbei war und sie sich bewiesen hatte würde Lana darüber nachdenken die junge Frau als Manager des Talons einzustellen.

Mr. Kent öffnete ein Bier, bot es ihr an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde noch fahren müssen und sie traute sich nicht in Mr. Kents Nähe Alkohol zu trinken aus Angst was sie preisgeben würde. Lana war eine affektionierte Trinkerin. Sie wurde anhänglich und suchte Nähe, wenn sie diese nicht bekam wurde sie weinerlich. Keine tolle Mischung, wie ihr mal wieder in der Nacht des Wasserrohrbruchs klar geworden war.

"Und bei ihnen?"

"Hmm," meinte er und nahm einen Schluck Bier. "Clark hat angerufen."

"Wie geht es ihm?"

"Gut. Wir hatten ein überraschend gutes Gespräch. Ich habe ihm angeboten am Samstag vorbeizukommen um Marthas Sachen durchzusehen, falls er etwas behalten will." er stockte und sah über die gelb-glänzenden Felder im letzten Abendlicht.

"Ich glaube nicht das er kommen wird."

In diesem Licht konnte sie sehen das die Sonne die Falten um seine Augen in weiße Linien auf seinem gebräunten Gesicht verwandelt hatte. Auch sein Haar und die Brauen waren heller als noch vor einigen Wochen, gebleicht durch die vielen Arbeitsstunden draußen.

Für ihn war im Moment ebenso viel zu tun wie für Lana selbst. Sie hatte anklingen lassen das sie sich nicht treffen mussten, das sie es verstehen würde, wenn er sich lieber ausruhen wollte. Er hatte sie angesehen als wüchse ihr ein zweiter Kopf. Dann hatte er gesagt: "Ich mag deine Gesellschaft, Lana. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen."

Jonathan Kent sagte die besten Dinge, fand Lana und errötete.

"Ich sollte wohl anfangen zu kochen…" sagte sie nun und Mr. Kents Lippen umspielte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

"Die Bolognese köchelt schon vor sich hin." Er nahm einen Schluck Bier, offensichtlich sehr mit sich zufrieden. Was das anging waren doch alle Männer gleich, kaum kochten sie einmal dachten sie sie hätten eine Meisterleistung vollbracht.

"Sie haben—"

"Es ist nicht so als wüsste ich nicht wie man kocht, Lana, ich tue es nur nicht gerne."

Damit stand er auf und ließ sie alleine auf der Veranda.

Sie aßen in der Küche. Lana sollte nicht überrascht sein, das es tatsächlich schmeckte. Sie erledigten den Abwasch routiniert. Sie wusch auf, er trocknete und räumte das Geschirr fort. Es zog sie erneut nach draußen, wo sie wieder auf der Schaukel saßen.

Manchmal redeten sie, manchmal nicht. Beides war angenehm. Lana wollte nicht gehen und Mr. Kent ließ nicht vermuten das er wollte das sie ging. Als es etwas kühler holte er ihr eine Decke von drinnen.

Ob sie sich wohl wieder an ihn kuscheln konnte, wie an dem Abend nach seinem Date über das sie nicht mehr redeten? Er hatte Cathy Banner nicht wieder gesehen, soweit sie wusste. Lana hatte nicht gefragt wieso.

Nell hatte sich lang und breit darüber ausgelassen und Vermutungen angestellt. Mr. Kent war darüber nicht wirklich mit der Sprache herausgerückt. Ob es damit zu tun hatte das er danach bei ihr aufgetaucht war?

Noch immer dachte sie an diesen Abend, an die angenehme Zweisamkeit auf ihrer Couch, auf der sie jetzt nicht mehr sitzen konnte ohne sich sehr bewusst zu sein, das sie sich hier an ihn gekuschelt hatte, das sie neben ihm geschlafen hatte. Das er es hingenommen hatte als sei es normal.

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie gut er sich unter ihrem Körper angefühlt hatte. Wie einladend er gerochen hatte. Denn auch wenn er an diesem Abend wie eine polierte Version des Mannes ausgesehen hatte den Lana fast jeden Tag sah, so war sein Geruch doch unverkennbar.

Lana seufzte und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Als sie wieder aufwachte war es vollkommen dunkel um sie herum, bis auf eine Laterne neben ihnen auf dem Tisch. Die Schaukel schwang sachte vor und zurück. Lana schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest das sie Mr. Kents Oberschenkel als Kissen benutzte.

Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Haar und streichelte sie. Es lief leise Musik im Hintergrund. Er summte mit. Lana seufzte und genoss das Gefühl seiner Hand auf ihrem Haar.

"Bist du wieder wach?" Ach verdammt, er hatte bemerkt das sie aufgewacht war.

"Wie spät ist es?" murmelte sie verschlafen.

"Halb zwölf."

Sie wollte nicht aufstehen. Sie wollte nicht nach Hause fahren. Sie gähnte und setzte sich schließlich auf. Die Decke rutschte von ihren Schultern.

"Du kannst auch in Clarks altem Zimmer schlafen."

"Nein, ich muss wirklich nach Hause." etwas vorwurfsvoll sagte sie: "Sie hätten mich nicht solange schlafen lassen sollen."

Er schnaufte: "Damit du heim fahren und dann noch mehr Arbeit aufholen kannst? Nein, du hast sehr friedlich geschlafen. Du solltest dir mehr Ruhepausen gönnen, Lana."

Sie schluckte, gerührt und verwirrt durch seine Sorge.

"Glaub ja nicht das mir nicht aufgefallen ist wie abgekämpft du im Moment aussieht und wie viel du abgenommen hast. Wäre ich dein Vater—"

"Aber das sind sie nicht." Ihre Stimme klang selbst in ihren Ohren trotzig.

"Nein, das bin ich nicht. Denn wenn ich es wäre würde ich dafür Sorgen das du dich nicht übernimmst. Das du dich nicht selbst vergisst. Was du viel zu oft tust."

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, als spräche er mit einem Kind. So sah er sie? Lana Lang, die nicht wusste wo Schluss war? Die nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte? Die jemand, einen Vater brauchte, der nach ihr sah und dafür sorgte das sie sich nicht verausgabte. Sah er in ihr etwa eine Art Ziehtochter?

Lana sah verletzt fort und schob etwas steif die Decke hinfort um dann ihre Strickjacke fester um sich zu ziehen. Es war Zeit zu gehen, bevor sie anfing zu weinen.

"Danke für das Essen, Mr. Kent." Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und ging in der Dunkelheit die Stufen hinab.

"Lana." fing er an, folgte ihr zu ihrem Auto. "Lana, das war unangebracht, ich…"

Lana schüttelte den Kopf, hantierte mit den Schlüsseln. Er stand direkt hinter ihr. Ihr Körper war sich dem seinen sehr bewusst. Irritiert schob sie die Gefühle hinfort.

"Nein, sie haben ja recht." sagte sie und drehte nun den Schlüssel, öffnete die Tür. "Es ist… Es ist gut zu wissen das ich in ihnen einen…" sie stockte, es war schwer die Worte durch ihren Hals zu bekommen. "… _Väterlichen_ Freund gefunden habe."

Sie stieg in ihren Wagen.

Etwas niedergeschlagen sagte er: "Schreib doch bitte Bescheid wenn du zuhause angekommen bist."

Sie nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Sie verkniff sich das bittere _Ja, Daddy._

"Gute Nacht, Mr. Kent."

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schmiss sie die Tür laut knallend zu. Sie fuhr die Einfahrt zu schnell herunter und sah nicht in den Rückspiegel, selbst nicht als sie die Kurve nahm.

Das zum Thema Jonathan Kent und _seinen_ Gefühle.

*** * ***

Er hatte es verkackt.

Zum Hundertsten Mal checkte er seine Textnachrichten- Lana hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Bis auf ein _Bin zuhause angekommen,_ am vorangegangen Abend schwieg sie. Und es war ein lautes Schweigen, das er bis auf seine Farm hören konnte.

Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen wie oft sie einander schrieben und telefonierten. Wieder war er erstaunt darüber wie viel Platz sie in seinem Leben einnahm.

Das sie verärgert war gefiel ihm gar nicht. Aber es war gerechtfertigt. Er hatte sich zu viel herausgenommen. Wieso? Aus Angst.

Der gestrige Abend war sehr idyllisch gewesen. Was wollte man mehr? Gute Gesellschaft, gutes Essen und gute Gespräche. Ach, sei doch ehrlich mit dir, Mann. Es war _Lanas_ Gesellschaft und das Abendessen mit ihr, die Gespräche mit ihr die den Abend idyllisch machten, die alle Abende idyllisch machten. Wann immer sie abends vorbei kam ging Jonathan mit einem Gefühl ins Bett als sei er kurz davor etwas wieder zu finden, das er verloren geglaubt hatte.

Darüber das es Mal um Mal später wurde bis sie nach Hause fuhr, versuchte er nicht nachzudenken. Die Vorstellung das sie irgendwann einfach bleiben würde war ein immer wiederkehrender Gedanke. Dnn würde sie Gästezimmer schlafen, während er sich schlaflos im Bett herum wälzte. Alls anderen Gedanken wurden beflissentlich ignoriert und abgetan.

Das sie eingeschlafen war, war nichts Neues. Oftmals nickte sie auf der Couch oder im Sessel ein, vor allem jetzt wo sie soviel zu tun hatte mit den Vorbereitungen für das Sommerfest. Er legte dann eine Decke über sie und ließ sie ein bisschen ruhen. Manchmal setzte er sich zu ihr, lass, sah die abendlichen Nachrichten oder hörte seine Lieblingstation.

Doch diesmal war sie wieder an ihn gelehnt eingeschlafen, hatte irgendwann mit dem Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel gelehnt. Wann genau war das passiert? Wann genau waren diese Grenzen zwischen ihnen verwischt? Seltsamerweise dachte er an den Tag in der Küche an dem er in ihren Armen hatte weinen dürfen.

Er hatte sie also im abendlichen Licht beobachtet und ihre Nähe genossen. Vorsichtig hatte er das Haargummi aus ihrer langen Mähne gefischt, das in seinen Oberschenkel gestochen und bestimmt auch gegen ihren Nacken gedrückt hatte.

Bevor er sich versah hatte er ihr Haar gestreichelt. Das war etwas das ein Vater oder ein Partner, ein Geliebter tun würde. Der Gedanke hatte Angst in ihm ausgelöst. Er konnte ein Vater sein, aber ein Partner? Ja, schon, aber nicht _ihrer_. Als sie aufgewacht war hatte er sich ertappt gefühlt, als hätte er mehr preisgegeben als er sollte.

Seine Reaktion war aus diesen verwirrenden Gedanken heraus geboren, unfähig sich einzugestehen was er empfand.

Nein, es war sicherer eine Rolle in ihrem Leben zu spielen die er kannte anstatt nach etwas zu Streben das Unmöglich und außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag.

Alles andere würde sein gerade erst verheiltes Herz noch mehr verletzen, wenn sie ihn letztendlich abwies. Zweifel das sie ihn abweisen würde hatte er nicht.

Jonathan Kent war kein Dummkopf: Junge Frauen verliebten sich nicht in Männer wie ihn. Wieso auch? Das entsprach nicht seiner Weltanschauung und auch nicht seinen Werten. Sollte er noch einmal eine Beziehung eingehen so wäre es mit einer Frau in seinem Alter. Alles andere war nicht richtig.

Lanas ungetrübte Freundschaft konnte er akzeptieren, seine antwortenden deplatzierten Gefühle jedoch nicht.

Wenn er manchmal doch das Gefühl hatte das sie ihn zu lange ansah oder ihre Berührungen sich anfühlten als wären sie der Anfang von etwas mehr, dann machte er sich klar das dies nur seine Vorstellung war. Er wollte das sie ihn so ansah, das sie ihn so berührte. Das war alles.

Seine Sorge und Zuneigung in einer väterliche Bahn zu lenken war zu ihrem und seinem Schutz.

Das sie aber letztendlich darüber echauffiert war, verstand er. Sie brauchte keinen selbsternannten Aufpasser. Nell hatte eine selbstständige Erwachsene aufgezogen. Er hatte sich in seiner Furcht ertappt zu werden zu viel heraus genommen.

Doch lieber das sie ihn als den väterlichen Freund sah, als den alten Lüstling der sie an schmachtete.

Er war definitiv über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Sich zu entschuldigen war das Mindeste.

Es war zwei Tage nach jenen Abend als er schließlich in den Talon trat um mit Lana zu reden.

* * *

Sie hatte ihn bemerkt sobald er in den Talon gekommen war- und dann beflissentlich ignoriert. Er sah zerknirscht aus, das konnte sie sehen. Ihr Herz hatte einen Satz gemacht, dieser Verräter. Aber sie hatte weiterhin stur auf die Bestellungen geschaut.

Als ihm klar wurde das sie nicht zu ihm kommen würde, das sie es ihm nicht einfach machen würde kam er langsam zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich an die Bar. Sie sagte nichts, biss widerwillig die Zähne zusammen und stapfte in den hinteren Bereich um dort die Tische zu wischen.

Sie wunderte sich nicht, als er schließlich hinter ihr stand.

"Lana…" Erstaunlich das sie schon nach diesen wenigen Tagen vermisste wie er ihren Namen sagte. ",ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen das ich dich so herablassend behandelt habe."

Er räusperte sich, presste seine Lippen zusammen. Räusperte sich noch einmal.

"Das wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Ich bin nicht dein Vater und will es auch _wirklich_ nicht sein."

Sie hielt nun inne und blickte von dem Tisch auf. Er sah wirklich aus als täte es ihm leid und im Gegensatz zu Jason hatte er sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und keine Ausflüchte gesucht.

Er war den ganzen Weg zum Talon gekommen, weil sie nicht ans Telefon gegangen und auf seine Nachrichten geantwortet hatte. Er wartete. Jetzt bemerkte sie erst wie nervös er war, wie hoffnungsvoll er sie anblickte.

Sie unterdrückte das Lächeln das sie auf ihren Zügen spüren konnte.

"Gibt es etwas das ich tun kann damit du meine Entschuldigung annimmst?"

Sie wollte wirklich böse bleiben, aber sie konnte sie wenn er sie so fragte? Für einen Moment dachte sie nach, wollte irgendeine alberne Forderung stellten, so wie Chloe es meist tat. Doch alles nach was ihr der Sinn stand war etwas Zuwendung.

"Eine kent'sche Umarmung?"

Für einen Moment sah er sie verwirrt an. Sie wusste das sie um viel bat. Schließlich standen sie im Talon, zwar im hinteren Teil, doch auch hier waren Gäste. Bestimmt auch Gäste die ihn kannten. Die sie sehen würden.

Vielleicht sollte sie so tun als sei es ein Witz gewesen. Es abtun. Ja, das sollte sie tun. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, trat er vor und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie kam ohne zu zögern. Lana spürte wie die Anspannung der letzten paar Tage aus ihr hinaus wich.

So an ihn gelehnt, mit seinem Herzschlag so nah, umgeben von seinem Geruch wurde ihr klar das es zu spät für sie war. Lana war längst in ihn verliebt. Es war nicht länger zu leugnen.

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und rieb ihre Wange an sein Flanellhemd. Das Gefühl war sehr angenehm. Als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn spürte schmolz sie dahin, nach Halt suchend griff sie nach ihm und sah auf. Im schummrigen Licht des Talons wirkten seine Augen sehr dunkel.

Ohne zu wissen was sie sagen würde öffnete sie den Mund, flüsterte seinen Namen, doch bevor sie weiter kam räusperte sich jemand hinter ihr.

Lana drehte sich herum und erkannte Donna.

"Da ist jemand am Telefon für sie, Miss Lang."

Lana hielt weiterhin an ihm fest. Sie wollte das er blieb. Sie wollte nicht das der Moment endete. Doch hier war die Realität und klopfte wieder an die Tür.

"Für mich wird es sowieso Zeit zu fahren." er sagte es sowohl zu Lana als auch zu Donna, die ihnen spekulierende Blicke zuwarf. Bevor er jedoch ging senkte er seine Stimme und fragte: "Wir haben alles geklärt?"

Unfähig ihm eine verbale Antwort zu geben, nickte und lächelte sie.

Mr. Kent verabschiedete sich zuerst von Lana, dann Donna und ging wieder seiner Wege. Einen Moment sah Lana etwas benommen dabei zu wie sein breiter Rücken aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

"Miss Lang?" rief sich Donna in Erinnerung.

Lana nickte und folgte ihr. Samstag konnte nicht bald genug kommen, wenn es nach ihr ging.

* * *

Es war Samstag Nachmittag als Lana die Auffahrt zum Hause Kent hochfuhr. Neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz lagen die Blumen, diesmal waren es Tulpen, die sie des öfteren mitbrachte und daneben stand die Tüte mit dem Hemd, das sie Mr. Kent vor einigen Wochen gekauft hatte. Endlich hatte sie daran gedacht es mitzunehmen.

Sie wurde freundlich empfangen und sie erwiderte Mr. Kents Lächeln ohne Zögern. Sie hatte dieses Lächeln in den letzten Tagen wirklich vermisst.

Sie unterhielten sich über ihrer beider Erlebnisse während der Woche. Er erzählte von der Feldarbeit, vom donnerstäglichen Pokern und seinem Telefonat mit Clark. Sie ließ sich über die Vorbereitungen zum Sommerfest aus, wie viel noch zu tun war und was sie glaubte was auf der Strecke bleiben würde.

Lana saß auf ihrem angestammten Platz vorm Küchentisch, die Beine angezogen und ihre rote Apfeltasse mit heißen Kaffee gefüllt in der Hand. Mr. Kent lehnte an der Anrichte, auch er trank einen Kaffee. Als sie ihn so ansah und bemerkte wie das weite Arbeitshemd fiel, dachte sie an die kleine Überraschung in der Tüte.

"Bevor ich es vergesse:" Sie sprang auf und holte die Tüte aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Ihr _Designer_ Flanell-Shirt."

Er packte das Shirt unter ihrem Blick aus. Er hielt es hoch und inspizierte es genau. Dann ließ er es sinken und begann die Knöpfe seines Hemds aufzuknöpfen. Seltsam befangen und mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie dabei zu wie er Knopf für Knopf öffnete. Wie konnte so ein simpler Akt sie so gefangen nehmen?

Das Hemd wurde über den Küchenstuhl gehangen, das andere angezogen. Beim zuknöpfen konnte sie beobachten wie er die Stirn runzelte.

"Es passt, aber… Es ist sehr eng. Oder kommt mir das nur so vor?"

Lana schluckte und sagte: "Anderer Schnitt. Stecken sie es in die Hose."

"In die Hose?" fragte er und sah sie nun halb amüsiert, halb erstaunt an.

"In die Hose." Unschuldig, sie musste nur unschuldig aussehen. Aber das Glühen ihrer Wangen konnte sie nicht verhindern.

Aber er nickte. Sie drehten sich Zeitgleich um. Sie hörte Reißverschluss, Rascheln, dann erneut den Reißverschluss.

Er ging um sie herum zum Spiegel, knöpfte während dessen die Ärmel zu. Das Hemd stand ihm. Oh ja. Schon allein das sein Hemd nicht mehr über seinem Hintern hing machte es zu einem Top-Kauf. Sie trat etwas näher und sah ihn von vorne an.

Sie seufzte bevor sie es unterdrücken konnte. Er sah sie immer noch zweifelnd an.

"Ich bin keine Zwanzig mehr." meinte er und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu.

"Hmm, ja." sagte sie, ihre Stimme war etwas wacklig. "Aber ich versichere ihnen das sie es tragen können."

Wieder der Seitenblick.

"Sie brauchen nur eine neue Jeans dazu." befand Lana. "Eine schön Dunkle."

Nun wandte er sich ihr ganz zu.

"Versuchst du mich neu _einzukleiden_?"

Sie gab ein unsicheres Lachen von sich um seine Behauptung abzutun.

"Natürlich nicht."

"Hmm, deine Tante meinte nämlich ich sollte mir neue Kleidung zulegen. Sie ist der Meinung ich sähe aus wie ein altmodischer Kauz."

Lana lachte über den Vergleich. Er beobachtete sie.

"Wenn sie ihr strenges Gesicht aufziehen, könnte man das denken. Aber wenn man sie erst mal kennen lernt weiß man das sich dahinter weit mehr verbirgt."

Er schien nicht recht zu wissen was er dazu sagen sollte und so schwieg er. Ein letztes Mal musterte Mr. Kent sein Spiegelbild, dann sagte er: "Nun gut. Ich werde es tragen. Wenn die Leute mich auslachen sage ich es ist deine Schuld."

Lana biss sich auf die Zunge um zu vermeiden etwas darüber zu sagen das ihr bestimmt auch ein paar Leute dankbar seien.

Sein Blick glitt im Spiegel zu ihr hinüber.

"Also, was bin ich dir schuldig?"

"Nichts. Es ist ein Geschenk."

"Lana, ich kann meine Hemden wirklich noch selber kaufen."

"Als wüsste ich das nicht. Aber ich möchte es ihnen schenken." sie stockte, es kam ihre eine Idee: "Wenn sie mir etwas als Gegenleistung geben wollen… Warum… Tragen Sie es nicht zum Sommerfest?" Er sah sie perplex an. "Mir zu liebe, ja?"

"Nun gut. Dir zu liebe." Kam seine verwirrte Zustimmung.

Er wechselte die Hemden und trug das Neue dann in die Waschküche. Als er wiederkam sagte er: "Danke für das Geschenk, Lana."

Sie lächelte zufrieden. "Nichts zu danken."

Als er sich abwandte und begann das Essen vorzubereiten sagte er: "Aber ich werde _dir_ keine Anziehsachen kaufen."

Schmunzelnd versicherte sie das dass okay sei und half ihm dann beim Gemüse schneiden.

* * *

"Ist das—?" Lana zeigte auf das Bild, das sie in einem von den Papier-Stapeln gefunden hatte. Seit gut einer Stunde sortierten sie Marthas persönliche Dinge aus die weg konnten, die er behalten würde und welche gespendet werden sollten.

"Mein Vater, ja." Er nahm ihr das Bild aus der Hand um es genauer zu betrachten, reichte es ihr dann zurück als er es erkannte. "Martha war eine der wenigen Personen die ihn mochte. Sie war auch eine der wenigen Personen die _er seinerseits_ mochte."

"Er sieht nicht besonders—"

"Nett aus?" Jonathan gab ein Schnaufen von sich. "Er war auch nicht nett. Im Gegenteil. Samuel Kent war ein ausgemachter Bastard."

Lana blinzelte und sah ihn geschockt an. Er seufzte langgezogen und stellte eine Kiste auf den Schreibtisch. Er sah Lana nicht an, sondern beschäftigte sich damit Marthas Kleidung durch zu gehen.

Lana glaubte nicht das er noch etwas dazu sagen würde und so saß sie nur einen Moment da und sah das Bild an. Es hatte etwas faszinierendes, dachte sie. Als er sprach war sie überrascht: "Der Tod meiner Mutter hat ihn verbittert. Sie starb während sie meine Schwester zur Welt brachte, eine Totgeburt."

Lana musterte den Mann auf dem Bild genau. Er stand sehr gerade, die Brust raus gedrückt. Sein Mund war zusammengepresst und trotzdem sah es so aus als Lächele er fast. Neben ihm stand Martha, sie hatte ihren Arm um ihn gelegt und lachte, als habe man ihr den besten Witz erzählt.

Wenn sie genau hinsah konnte sie eine Ähnlichkeit erkennen. Mr. Kent hatte seine Größe, seine Statur. Da war ein Zug um seine Augen, den sie wieder erkannte. Komischerweise musste Lana an den Morgen in der Küche denken, als Mr. Kent verkatert und zerknittert vor ihr gestanden hatte.

"Ich war etwa fünf oder sechs, damals, als sie starb." erzählte er, während er auf das Bild in ihrer Hand sah. "Er war sehr streng. Sehr konservativ. Er hat nie wieder geheiratet. Er war der Meinung man heiratet einmal. So und nicht anders hätte es Gott vorgesehen. Also blieb er allein. Bis zu seinem Tod." Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und sah dann etwas gedankenverloren in das Getränk. Murmelnd fügte er hinzu: "Manchmal glaube ich er würde das gleiche von mir erwarten."

Lana fühlte wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog. Dann schien er die Melancholie hinfort zu schieben und meinte mit fester Stimme: "Ich habe immer versucht seinen Respekt zu verdienen. Deshalb habe ich auch die Farm behalten, obwohl es nicht das war was ich wollte. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin froh die Farm zu haben. Aber damals wollte ich studieren und etwas anderes mit meinem Leben anfangen als Farmer werden. Ich hatte ein volles Sportstipendium, wollte Jura studieren. Aber ich war sein einziger Sohn… Er hat es mir verboten."

"Meine Tante wollte zwischen uns vermitteln. Sie wollte das David, Kenneth' Bruder und mein jüngerer Cousin, die Farm übernehmen sollte. Er hat abgelehnt. Wir einigten uns darauf das ich nach MetU gehen würde um Wirtschaft und Agrar zu studieren. Ich bin gependelt, jeden morgen hin, jeden Abend zurück. Und wenn ich mich beklagt habe oder meine Arbeit hab schleifen lassen, hat er mir gesagt das ich es mir so ausgesucht habe. Das ich nicht das Zeug dazu hätte."

Mr. Kents Lächeln war bitter bei der Erinnerung. "Nein, Samuel Kent war kein netter Mensch. Aber ich habe dadurch Martha kennen gelernt, ich glaube deshalb konnte ich meinen Frieden damit machen."

"Und Martha mochte ihn?"

Er gab ein Lachen von sich und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder. "Als ich ihm von ihr erzählte, nannte er sie Großstadt-Göre. Aber als sie dann da war… Sie hatte ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit um den Finger gewickelt."

Lana lachte amüsiert. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie Martha sich einen Platz in das Herz des alten Mannes gegraben hatte.

"Sie haben immer Schach gespielt. Selbst später noch, als es ihm so schlecht ging. Sie hat ihn gepflegt bis zum Schluss, weißt du? Ich hätte ihn am liebsten ins Hospiz gebracht. Sterbend war er genauso verletzend wie im Leben. Aber sie hat es nicht zugelassen. _Sie_ war ein guter Mensch. Sie hat sogar um ihn geweint als er starb."

Sie schwiegen und blickten wieder das Bild an.

"Ich sollte das Bild wohl aufheben. Sie hat es immer bei sich gehabt, aber ich hab irgendwann alle Bilder von ihm abgehangen. Gott, wie sich das anhört." Er rieb seinen Nacken und verzog den Mund.

"Manchmal frage ich mich ob sie dich deshalb gefragt hat um nach mir zu schauen, damit ich nicht so werde wie er. Schließlich bist du das was einer Schwiegertochter am nächsten kommt."

Sein Lächeln war nicht echt, die Aussage schon.

Vielleicht war dem wirklich so, vielleicht hatte Martha sie deshalb gefragt. Aus Angst er könnte sich der Einsamkeit und Verbitterung hingeben. Doch Lana dachte darüber nach das er sie als Schwiegertochter bezeichnet hatte.

War sie das etwa?

* * *

"Sehen Sie mich so? Als ihre Beinahe-Schwiegertochter?" Lanas Stimme war sehr leise, als mache es die Frage dadurch einfacher. Er dachte an die letzte Woche, an seine Entschuldigung für sein herablassendes Verhalten.

Jonathan versuchte für einen Moment abgelenkt zu wirken.

Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Vor einem halben Jahr hätte er sofort zugestimmt. Vor einem halben Jahr, bevor er sie hatte kennen lernen dürfen, hatte er nichts als väterliche Gefühle für sie empfunden. Ihm wäre niemals in den Sinn gekommen sie als etwas anderes als Clarks Ex-Freundin zu sehen.

Doch inzwischen konnte er nicht mehr zurück gehen. Sie war nicht mehr nur die Ex-Freundin seines Sohnes. Clarks erste Liebe die aus seinem Jugendzimmer geschlichen kam, in Clarks Karoshirt nachdem er sie entjungfert hatte. Er seufzte bei dem Gedanken. Jonathan erinnerte sich noch gut an diese Szene. Wie lang war das jetzt her?

"Wärst du meine Schwiegertochter geworden, wäre ich froh gewesen dich in unserer Familie willkommen zu heißen. So oder so bin ich froh das du in unserem Leben bist."

Er hatte von der Familie gesprochen, aber sich selbst gemeint. Als er aufsah blickte sie ihn durchdringend an, als sei sie unzufrieden mit seiner Antwort.

Sie blickte fort und nahm den nächsten Stapel zur Hand. Einige Strickmagazine. Eine Liebesschnulze, die Martha zuletzt gelesen hatte. Das Lesezeichen steckte noch. An dem Rand erkannte sie das es ein Polaroid Foto war. Sie legte es zur Seite, griff nach einem Umschlag zwischen den Heften.

"Darf ich?"

"Natürlich." Er nickte. Sie öffnete das zerknitterte Papier. Es waren Bilder von dem Jahr in dem sie Clark adoptiert hatten. Er war ein fröhliches Kind mit einem breiten Grinsen gewesen. Mr. Kent erzählte ihr zu einigen Fotos Anekdoten, was oft damit endete das sie sich vor Lachen nicht halten konnte. Clark hatte die beiden sehr auf Trab gehalten.

Als unten der Timer für den Auflauf piepste ging er nach unten, sie konnte ihn in der Küche hören. Es lief mal wieder irgendein Country Song. Er sang mit. Lana musste Lächeln.

Beim aufräumen hatten sie seine alte Gitarre gefunden. Er hatte zugegeben vor Clark oftmals gespielt zu haben, doch danach einfach nicht die Zeit dafür gefunden und vor allem war Clark von Anfang an darauf aus gewesen sie zu zerstören, weshalb er sie irgendwann hatte verschwinden lassen.

Sie war ungestimmt und einige Saiten fehlten. Sie schlug ihm vor doch wieder anzufangen, er hatte etwas unzufrieden mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

Sie sortierte weiter aus.

Das Bild das aus einem der Strickmagazine fiel war etwa zehn Jahre alt. Es zeigte das eine Weihnachten das sie bei den Kents verbracht hatte, Clark und sie waren zu der Zeit mal wieder zusammen gewesen.

Martha hatte das Bild gemacht. Es zeigte Lana selbst, beinahe siebzehn mit rotem Rollkragen Pullover und Schlaghosen, zwischen den beiden Kent Männern in Flanell und Jeans. Lana spürte Wehmut in sich aufwallen. Sie erinnerte sich gerne an diese Zeit.

Sie sah noch einige Momente länger auf das Foto. Er hatte gesagt sie dürfe sich mitnehmen was sie wollte… Ob er daran gedacht hatte, als er ihr das gesagt hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

"Das Essen ist fertig." kam es von unten.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken steckte sie das Foto in ihre Hosentasche und eilte dann die Treppe hinunter.

* * *

Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen sortierten sie noch die restlichen Sachen aus. Mr. Kent wirkte etwas bedrückt beim Anblick des leeren Kleiderschranks. Als alles gepackt war wollte sie ihm noch helfen die Kisten auf den Truck zu laden, doch er widersprach und sagte sie habe genug getan.

Es war an der Zeit zu gehen, sie hatte keinen Grund mehr zu bleiben. Also zog sie ihre Schuhe an und ihre Jacke. Sie trat an die Veranda Tür. Mr. Kent beugte sich hinab und hob etwas hinter ihr auf. Lana spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

"Das hast du verloren." Er warf lächelnd einen Blick darauf, sagte aber nichts.

Ihr Gesicht brannte. Was würde er denken? Zögerlich nahm sie das Bild zurück. Stammelte etwas.

"Ich habe doch gesagt du darfst dir nehmen was du willst. Es ist eine schöne Erinnerung. Ich habe auch noch eins mit Clark, Martha und dir. Wenn du willst kannst du das haben."

Es war wieder an ihr zu stammeln. Wie sollte sie sagen das sie dieses Bild wollte? Dieses besondere Bild, das erste und einzige auf dem sie beide zusammen waren?

"Ich… Würde gerne _das_ hier behalten."

Schweigen. Sie konnte nicht aufsehen, sah statt dessen hinab auf ihre Füße. Würde sie aufsehen würde sie sehen was er dachte. Sie konnte ihn nicht anblicken und feststellen das er keine Ahnung hatte wieso sie es wollte. Gleichzeitig konnte sie den Gedanken aber auch nicht ertragen das er es wusste - und nichts tat. Das würde alles klar machen, nicht wahr?

"Du kannst es natürlich behalten." Seine Stimme war leise, noch ein bisschen tiefer als sonst, lockte sie. Doch als sie aufsah, hatte er sich bereits abgewandt. War sie erleichtert? War sie enttäuscht? Sie konnte es schlecht sagen.

Als sie wieder zuhause war suchte sie einen Rahmen für das Bild. Sie weigerte sich es neben ihr Bett zu stellen. Es fand einen Platz bei den anderen Bildern im Wohnzimmer. Das sie nicht einschlafen konnte hatte nichts damit zu tun und trotzdem stand sie eine Stunde später auf und holte sich das Bild ins Schlafzimmer. Der Gedanke das sie ihn morgen früh als erstes sehen würde machte es etwas einfacher einzuschlafen.

*** * ***

Es war Dienstag als er Lana in seinem Haus vorfand.

Sie musste sich wohl den Schlüssel aus dem Blumenkasten gefischt und sich selbst hereingelassen haben. Jedem anderem hätte er die Leviten gelesen, aber nun, es war Lana…

Sie hatte eine andere Radio Station aufgelegt, irgendein Sommer Hit plärrte aus den Lautsprechern. War das Rhianna?

Er wurde begrüßt von lauter Musik und einem Chorus aus _yeah yeah yeah where have you been all my li-i-i-ife._

Er stand für einige Zeit perplex in seinem Wohnzimmer und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie Staub wischte und lauthals und schräg mitsang.

Er sollte sich bemerkbar machen, dachte er, er sollte wirklich etwas sagen, aber…

Sie schwang den Staubwedel über den Kopf und ihre Hüften hin und her. Sie war offensichtlich in ihrer eigene Welt.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegte ging er leise auf sie zu und knuffte sie in die Seiten. Lana kreischte und drehte sich und hätte ihn fast mit dem Staubwedel erwischt.

"Mr. Kent!" rief sie empört, die Hände auf seine Brust gelegt. "Ich dachte sie wären ein Einbrecher!"

"Ich dachte _du wärst_ ein Einbrecher." lachte er gutmütig und knuffte sie noch einmal. Sie wand sich kichernd aus seinem Griff. "Natürlich würden Einbrecher nicht Staubwischen."

Er brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie und sah sie an. "Ich habe dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt?"

Sie schürzte die Lippen. "Ein paar Jahre hat es mich schon gekostet."

"Also nähern wir uns an?" Ihre Augen funkelten verspielt, doch bevor er antworten konnte wandte sie sich ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, jetzt sind es nur noch zwanzig Jahre."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend und lächelnd an. Wenn er nur etwas jünger wäre… Wenn sie nur etwas älter wäre… Wenn sie doch nur nicht die Ex-Freundin seines Sohnes wäre…

Jonathan kam zuerst zu sich. "Kaffee?" fragte er sinnloserweise.

"Gute Idee. Warum gehen sie sich nicht die Hände waschen und ich setz den Kaffee auf."

Er nickte, sah ihr zu wie sie sich abwandte. Das war der Moment in dem ihm auffiel das man genau sehen konnte wo er sie festgehalten hatte. Zwei große, rußige Handabdrücke zeichneten sich auf dem sonnengelben Top ab.

Er würde ihr ein T-Shirt zum wechseln mit runter bringen.

* * *

Der Geruch nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee füllte die Küche aus, als er eintrat. Die frischen Tulpen die sie mitgebracht hatte, öffneten langsam ihre Köpfe. Er hielt eines ihrer mitgebrachten T-Shirts in der Hand und reichte es ihr mit den Worten das er sie eingesaut hatte. Für einen Moment sah sie ihn verständnislos an, dann perplex, dann verstehend an als sie die Handabdrücke sah. Peinlich berührt floh sie aus der Küche um sich umzuziehen.

Was hatte er jetzt getan? fragte er sich stirnrunzelnd. Er tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

Kaffee, Milch, Zucker und Tassen lud er auf das Tablett und trug alles nach draußen auf die Veranda. Als Lana heraus kam trug sie das saubere, weiße T-Shirt.

Sie redeten über Belanglosigkeiten und tranken ihren Kaffee. Schließlich sagte Lana: "Wir sind mit allem durch bezüglich der Planung, das ist der erste Tag seit Wochen den ich frei habe…"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als hadere sie mit sich weiter zu sprechen, schließlich sagte sie dann doch: "Ich bin her gekommen um mich hier zu verstecken."

"Du versteckst dich hier bei mir?" er lehnte sich in seinem Rattensessel zurück und sah sie aufmerksam an. "Und wischt Staub?"

"Ich habe auch Hemden gebügelt."

"Du hast… _Was_?"

"Hemden gebügelt." wiederholte sie und fügte dann etwas unser hinzu: "Falls ich eine Grenze—"

"Nein, ist schon gut. Aber du weißt schon das du auch einfach so hier sein darfst. Ohne Arbeit zu leisten, ja?" er sagte es mit einem Zwinkern, aber tatsächlich meinte er es ernst. Lana brachte immer etwas mit, kochte und backte bei ihm oder half mit etwas das gerade anstand.

"Natürlich." Jetzt war es an ihr in ihren Kaffee zu sehen. "Ich wollte sie nur überraschen. Ihnen eine Freude machen. Ich weiß doch wie viel sie im Sommer zu tun haben."

Er gönnte sich ein Lächeln.

"Danke." Er trank den Rest des Kaffees. "Wenn du willst kannst du hier bleiben, aber ich muss nochmal weg."

"Okay. Ich bleibe. Wann sind sie wieder hier?"

"Hmm, hab noch ein paar Auslieferungen. Anderthalb Stunden sollte ich zurück sein."

"Soll ich was kochen?"

"Schau einfach was die Speisekammer hergibt. Wenn du noch was brauchst schreib mir einfach und ich bring's auf dem Rückweg mit."

"Bis nachher."

* * *

Sie hatte es sich fest vorgenommen ihn heute zu fragen. Würde Lana darauf warten das er sie fragte würde sie allein zum Sommerfest gehen müssen und er würde…

Die Idee her zu kommen, als sie erkannt hatte das sie den ganzen Rest des Tages nichts zu tun haben würde war spontan geschehen. Sie hatte darauf gehofft ihn zumindest kurz anzutreffen, auf der Veranda zu warten fand sie langweilig, weshalb sie sich mit dem Schlüssel aus dem Blumenkasten hereingelassen.

Die Entscheidung sich nützlich zu machen, war ihr bei der dicken Schicht Staub gekommen, die auf dem Wohnzimmer-Schrank lag. Er hatte zumindest genauso viel zu tun wie sie, da blieb schon mal was liegen. Mit ein bisschen Musik fiel ihr die Arbeit noch einfacher.

Sie hatte bereits gebügelt und war fast mit der unteren Etage fertig, als er sie erschreckt hatte. Sie hatten herumgealbert, miteinander gelacht. Lana liebte sein Lachen.

Dann hatte er ihr gesagt das er sie vollgesaut hatte. Lana seufzte bei der Erinnerung. Die Scham kam zurück und sie wollte ihr Gesicht verstecken obwohl niemand hier war der es sehen konnte. Mr. Kent hatte ihre Verwirrung nicht verstanden, natürlich nicht.

Jason hatte das immer gesagt, wenn er beim Sex auf ihren Bauch oder Rücken gekommen war. Bei dem Gedanken konzentrierte sie sich kleinlich genau auf das Schneiden des Gemüses.

Während dessen biss sie sich auf der Unterlippe herum. Sie spürte wie die Neugierde und Vorstellungskraft versuchten die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Es wäre ein einfaches sich Mr. Kent vorzustellen. Es wäre einfach sich auszumalen wie er über ihr lehnte und sie beide Hände um seine harte Männlichkeit geschlossen hatte und ihn langsam massierte. Seine weit größere Hand würde auf ihrer liegen und ihr zeigen was und wie er es mochte. Lana konnte sich ganz genau vorstellen wie er—

Sie schrie auf als sie sich in den Finger schnitt. Ungebeten war sie zurück in der Realität, doch die aufgewühlten Gefühle blieben. Sie seufzte laut. Das geschah ihr recht, was träumte sie auch während dem kochen.

Lana verarztete ihren Finger im Badezimmer und dachte nach. Das Problem waren nicht nur ihre sexuellen Fantasien bezüglich Mr. Kent, nein, das weit größere Problem waren ihre anderen Träumereien.

Oft genug ertappte sich Lana dabei wie sie sich vorstellte einfach nur von ihm gehalten zu werden, seinen Geruch einzuatmen, ihr Gesicht an ihn zu pressen. Morgens wenn sie aufwachte, schlaftrunken und sehnsüchtig, mittags wenn sie sich mit Nell zum Lunch traf und diese von nichts anderem als ihrem Freund erzählte, oder abends, wenn Lana vom Kickboxen kam und ihr erster Blick zum Handy ging um nachzusehen ob er ihr geschrieben hatte.

Diese Gedanken waren weit aus schlimmer. Denn sie zeigten Lana das es nichts mit dem fehlenden Sex zu tun hatte, sondern nur und ausschließlich mit Mr. Kent selbst.

Als Mr. Kent zurückkehrte lag sie im Garten in einem der Sonnenstühle. Er schien nicht mal überrascht zu sein als er sie sah. Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach ihr T-Shirt herunter zu ziehen, letztendlich ließ sie es wo es war. Sein Schatten fiel über ihr Gesicht. Sie blinzelte und begrüßte ihn.

Sie redeten für einige Augenblicke, sprachen sich ab, bevor er ins Haus zurückkehrte um sich zu duschen. Inzwischen würde Lana den Tisch decken und nicht daran denken das Mr. Kent im oberen Badezimmer den Schmutz des Tages abwusch. Die Vorstellung wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie einfach zu ihm in die Dusche stieg lenkte sie für einige Zeit ab.

War es wirklich so schlimm das sich das alles so richtig anfühlte? Das sie wollte das es echt war und nicht nur etwas Geliehenes.

Sie wollte sich nicht ihre Gedanken verbieten müssen aus Angst was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht aufhören konnte.

Lana Lang war inzwischen an einem Punkt angekommen an dem sie mehr wollte. Die Frage war nur ob Mr. Kent dazu schon bereit war…

Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie wieder auf der Veranda. Die Tage waren lang und heiß geworden. Nach einiger Zeit die Lana über das Sommerfest gesprochen hatte sprach sie es endlich aus:

"Es ist ja schon nächste Woche und wäre es nicht nett würden wir zusammen hingehen? Sie wollen doch gehen, oder? Sie müssen sich anschauen wie viel Arbeit wir dieses Jahr darein gesteckt haben, Mr. Kent."

Sein Blick war auf den Horizont gerichtet, er nahm einen langen Schluck Bier. Sie sah dabei zu wie sein Adams Apfel sich bewegte. Dann meinte er: "Gut, ich hole dich um 20 Uhr ab."

Wenn Lana ehrlich mit sich war hatte sie damit gerechnet mehr Übererdungsarbeit leisten zu müssen. Er schien sich selbst ebenfalls überrascht zu haben. Sein Blick war etwas unruhig. Drinnen klingelte das Telefon.

"Entschuldige mich einen Moment." murmelte er und verschwand im Haus. Sie konnte seine Stimme von drinnen hören. Es war Clark. Lana ließ ihre Gedanken abschweifen.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte tatsächlich zugesagt. Einfach so. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

Sie dachte an das Fest, vor allem aber dachte sie an die Feuer. Da man die Sommersonnenwende feierte, waren die Feuer eine Art heidnischer Brauchtum, der wie in vielen anderen Gemeinden ebenfalls noch gefeiert wurde.

Es war sehr romantisch. Wenn sie erst mal dort waren… Sie seufzte und gab sich ihren Träumereien hin.

*** * ***


	7. Kapitel 6 - Juni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Juni (lat. Iunius) ist nach Juno benannt, der römischen Göttin der Ehe und Frau des Göttervaters Jupiter.

**Kapitel 6 - Juni**

*** * ***

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Jonathan am Fuße der Treppen zu Lanas Haus inne. Den ganzen Abend hatte er sich mehr oder weniger das Gleiche gesagt: _Das ist kein Date._ Und: _Wir sind nur Freunde die zusammen auf das Sommerfest gehen_.

Ja, genau, deshalb hatte er eine Viertel Stunde lang darüber nachgedacht ob er wirklich das Hemd welches Lana ihm geschenkt hatte, tragen sollte. Letztendlich siegte die Tatsache das er es versprochen hatte.

Die Aufregung die er empfand schob er hinfort und klopfte an die Haustür. Er wischte seine schwitzenden Handflächen verstohlen über die dunkle Jeans, die er sich vor einigen Tagen gekauft hatte. Dann wandte er sich von der Tür ab um den Eindruck zu vermitteln das er nicht auf sie wartete.

Als sie die Tür öffnete hielt er kurz inne. Natürlich sah sie umwerfend aus. Das war gar keine Frage, das tat sie immer. Aber heute… Sie trug ein cremefarbenes Sommerkleid mit Blumenmuster das ihre Knie umspielte. Ihr Haar fiel locker um ihre Schultern, ihr Haar sah irgendwie anders aus. War sie beim Friseur gewesen? Wann hatte sie Zeit für so was gehabt? Und auch ihr Make-up war anders als sonst.

Natürlich waren all diese Dinge schön, waren aber nichts gegen das Strahlen ihres Lächelns und wie sie ihn aus leuchtenden Augen ansah.

"Mr. Kent." Sie blickten sich einige Momente zu lang an.

Reiß dich zusammen, ermahnte er sich innerlich. Er räusperte sich und nickte.

"Lana," für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach etwas zu ihrem Aussehen zu sagen. Er wollte ihr sagen wie schön sie war, aber… Es war nicht an ihm ihr Komplimente zu machen. Er konnte es nicht fassen was für ein Feigling er doch war. Bevor er wusste was geschah formte sein Mund Worte.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus, Lana." Er konnte nicht sagen wer mehr überrascht über seine Worte war, sie oder er. Das Erstaunen auf ihrem Gesicht traf ihn. War sie wirklich ahnungslos wie sie auf andere, auf ihn, wirkte?

Dann bekam ihr Gesicht diesen weichen Zug, der ihm zeigte das er das Richtige gesagt hatte…

Es war lediglich das Richtige, wenn er darauf aus war sie zu… Zu was? Verführen? Die Vorstellung war lachhaft. Er war nicht aus sie zu verführen. Aber trotzdem hatte ihn etwas dazu gebracht es ihr zu sagen.

Nun, aber sie _war_ wunderschön. Er hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Jeder konnte es sehen und er glaubte nicht das er der Einzige war der ihr heute Nacht ein Kompliment machen würde.

"Danke." Etwas verlegen strich sie ihren Rock glatt. "Sie sehen selbst sehr gut aus. Ich mag das Hemd an ihnen."

Ihr Blick strich anerkennend über ihn und er spürte ein Verdächtiges enger werden seiner Jeans.

Innerlich zweifelte er an seiner geistigen Gesundheit. Wann hatte ihn ein Kompliment das letzte Mal so gefreut und verlegen gemacht? Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

Zusammen gingen sie hinüber zu seinem Pick-up. Er öffnete ihr die Tür und ließ sie einsteigen. Der Weg zum Festgelände war kurz und verlief schweigsam. Sie warf ihm Blicke zu, die er nicht deuten konnte und ihn unruhig machten.

Er parkte und sie gingen zusammen zum Festplatz, wo Zelte und Stände aufgebaut waren. Es war wirklich das Selbe wie jedes andere Jahr auch und doch fand Jonathan das alles irgendwie anders aussah.

Lana wirkte sehr zufrieden. Sie unterhielten sich über Nichtigkeiten und schlenderten von Stand zu Stand. Zuerst bemerkte er es nicht, doch schließlich drang es auch zu ihm durch: Wann immer sie an einen Stand kamen herrschte einen kurzen Moment angestrengtes Schweigen, bevor das Gespräch erneut einsetzte . Zuerst verstand er es nicht oder wollte es nicht verstehen. Dann sank es ein: Man redete über sie.

Sein Blick glitt zu Lana, die vollkommen unberührt schien. Hatte sie es bemerkt?

"Hey, Johnny!"

Es war Kenny der einige Meter entfernt mit Jude bei einem Weinstand wartete. Sie begrüßten sich schulterklopfend. Lana stand ein bisschen zurück, als würde er dadurch vergessen sie vorzustellen. Er schob sie in Richtung seines Cousins.

Seine Hand lag etwas unterhalb ihrer Schulterblätter. Ihre Haarspitzen kitzelten seinen Handrücken.

"Lana, das ist mein Cousin, Kenny Calderwood und seine bezaubernde Frau Judith." Er zeigte auf die hochgewachsene rothaarige Frau, dann auf Lana. "Das ist Lana Lang, aber was sag ich da. Die meisten kennen Lana ja zumindest vom sehen her."

Kenny ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie fest. Sein breites Lächeln war freundlich. Judith sah etwas skeptisch aus, aber auch sie nahm Lanas Hand und stellte sich vor.

"Sie haben ein schönes Fest ausgerichtet." meinte Judith und sah sich nickend um.

"Ja," sagte Lana vor Erleichterung lächelnd. "Die ganze harte Arbeit hat sich gelohnt."

"Wollt ihr nicht einen Wein trinken?" fragte Kenny und zeigte auf den Stand hinter sich.

Jonathan verneinte, er würde noch fahren müssen. Lana stimmte, mit einem fragenden Seitenblick auf ihn, zu.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das seine Hand nach wie vor auf ihrem Rücken lag und sein Daumen über eine Erhöhung strich wo er den Verschluß ihres BHs erspüren konnte. Etwas verlegen ließ er seine Hand an seine Seite fallen.

Sie gingen hinüber um unter dem Baldachin des Standes zu stehen, Kenny holte drei Gläser Erdbeerwein, Jonathan bekam von seinem Cousin grinsend ein Glas Traubensaft hingestellt, was er gutmütig grummelnd annahm.

Sie machten Small Talk, bis Judith aufsah und lächelnd jemand zuwunk.

"Da ist Cathy." meinte sie, mit Seitenblick auf Jonathan. "Ich werde kurz Hallo sagen. Komm, Johnny, du kannst ebenfalls mitkommen. Sie würde sich sicherlich freuen dich zu sehen."

Diesmal war er es der Lanas Blick suchte, aber sie lächelte lediglich, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er seufzte und folgte Jude etwas widerwillig.

Cathy lächelte freundlich. Die Begrüßung war die zweier Bekannter die nichts verband. Zumindest schien sie es ihm nicht krumm zu nehmen das er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Beide Frauen waren sich einig darüber das sie sein Hemd mochten auf die Frage wo er es gekauft hatte gab er zu das es ein Geschenk gewesen sei.

Sobald er konnte verabschiedete er sich und ging zurück zu Kenny und Lana. Nur um festzustellen das sie nicht länger allein waren.

Um den kleinen Tisch standen nun auch Kennys jüngerer Bruder David, Pete Ross' Vater Eric, George Bernhardt, der hiesige Metzger, Tate Mahony, den er auf den Tot nicht ausstehen konnte und Brett, dessen Nachnamen er immer vergaß, aber drüben in der Autowerkstatt arbeitete. Also im Grunde genommen seine ganze Pokerrunde. Sie sah etwas verloren zwischen den riesigen und in manchen Fällen etwas untersetzten Kerlen aus.

Als er näher trat bemerkte er allerdings das Kenny sich ausschließlich mit ihr unterhielt, während die anderen ihrem eigenen Gespräch nachhingen.

Er schob sich zwischen Lana und David, begrüßte seinen Cousin kurz, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte um sich zu vergewissern das alles ok war. Sie strahlte ihn an und meinte: "Kenny hat mir davon erzählt das sie früher immer alljährlichen Schieß-Wettbewerb auf dem Sommerfest gewonnen haben."

Jonathan verdrehte die Augen und blickte seinen Cousin an, der nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte. Ok, zumindest schien er sie zu mögen.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, begann es etwas eng im Zelt zu werden. Jemand stieß in Kenny, der wiederum Lana zum stolpern brachte. Jonathan griff nach ihr und zog sie beiseite, so dass niemand ihr unabsichtlich wehtun würde. Einen Moment standen sie sich sehr nah, sie blickte ihn aus ihren wunderschönen Augen an. Wie sie ihn ansah…

Es war ihm heiß, was bestimmt nur mit der Anzahl der Personen in dem kleinen Zelt zu tun hatte.

Dann sah er auf und bemerkte Kennys amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Er sagte er schließlich um seine Nervosität zu überspielen: "Meine Güte, da hat aber jemand ganz schön einen gepichelt."

Sie standen danach noch einige Zeit dort, bis Lana ihren Wein getrunken hatte. Amüsiert sah er dabei zu wie sie über alles begann zu kichern, nicht ihr kurzes Lachen, das sie sonst lachte, sondern wirklich kichern, wobei sich ihre Nase kräuselte. Es war absolut hinreißend.

"Da ist Chloe! _Hier Chloe!"_ rief Lana plötzlich etwas zu laut und lief ihrer Freundin entgegen. Er beobachtete wie die beiden sich herzlich umarmten.

Kenny lehnte sich neben ihn und sagte beustigt: "Ich sehe was du meinst. Alles ganz freundschaftlich zwischen dir und der Kleinen."

Jonathan fühlte sich ertappt.

"Da ist nichts." grummelte er, doch er glaubte sich ja nicht einmal selbst.

Kenny gab ein Schnaufen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Er murmelte etwas über sture Dickköpfe. Jonathan versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Als er bemerkte das Chloe und Lana zu ihnen kamen wurde sein Traubensaft plötzlich sehr interessant.

"Mr. Kent", sagte Chloe Sullivan grüßend. "Wie geht es Ihnen? Nettes Hemd übrigens."

Chloes echtes Interesse machte es einfach zu antworten.

"Danke. Mir geht es besser, Chloe." Er lächelte und sagte, weil es doch der Wahrheit entsprach: "Was größtenteils Lana zu verdanken ist. Sie ist eine gute Freundin."

"Oh ja, das ist sie." Chloe sah hinüber zu Lana, die ungewöhnlich still neben ihm stand. Das Kichern schien vergessen. Ein Blick auf sie zeigte das sie errötet war. Doch es war nur teilweise Verlegenheit, befand er als er sie so ansah, es lag auch Zufriedenheit über sein Lob in ihrem Blick. "Lana ist die Beste. Was mich dazu bringt… Ob ich sie kurz entführen darf?"

Jonathan blickte zu Lana und antwortete amüsiert: "Ich werde es durchaus einige Zeit ohne Lana aushalten."

Chloe kicherte, Lanas Blick glitt zu ihm auf, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch Chloe zog ihre Freundin am Arm.

"Sie kommen klar?" Er musste über die Frage lachen.

"Lana, ich bin die letzten achtundvierzig Jahre zurecht gekommen, ich denke ich werde das Sommerfest meistern."

Sie lachte und nickte. Chloe zog sie hinfort. Er sah ihnen dabei zu wie sie in Richtung einer Gruppe junger Frauen gingen. Ohne auf Kennys Grinsen zu achten ließ er ihn stehen und setzte seine Runde durch die Zelte fort.

Es gab Musik, Tanz, Spiele und natürlich Essen. Auf dem Weg zu Mrs. Hanks Stand, welche die besten Pie's machte, kam er an einem Schmuckstand vorbei.

Jonathan versuchte sich daran zu erinnern ob der letztes Jahr schon hier gewesen war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es war nicht so als suche er nach etwas, aber trotzdem verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und sah sich die Auslage an. Es war Schmuck welcher aus Edelsteinen und Silber hergestellt wurde.

Jonathan hatte während seiner Ehe immer die Augen offen gehalten nach kleinen Geschenken für Martha. Es war natürlich stehen zu bleiben und sich anzusehen und sich zu fragen was Martha gefallen würde. Warum sein Unterbewusstsein hinterfragen? Einfach nur eine alte Angewohnheit… Er fand einen Anhänger aus grünem Aventurine der ihr sicher gestanden hätte und legte ihn nach langem betrachten etwas wehmütig zurück.

Gerade als er sich abwenden wollte fiel ihm ein paar Ohrringe aus Bernstein in die Augen, die daneben hing. Sie hatten eine natürliche Tropfenform und waren in silberne Ornamente eingefasst. Es hatte etwas verspieltes, war aber nicht kindisch. Schön, aber nicht abschreckend in dessen Perfektion. Das Bernstein wirkte geheimnisvoll und erschien wie von einem inneren Feuer entfacht zu brennen.

Er konnte nicht anders als sie sich an Lana vorzustellen. Sollte er wirklich—?

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Stand. Nicht sein Platz ihr Schmuck zu kaufen, geschweige denn zu schenken.

Es war etwa eine halbe Stunde später, nach einem herzhaften Stück Pie und einem langen Gespräch mit Mrs. Hanks die ihm über ihre Pläne bezüglich ihrer Pension erzählt hatte. Reisen wollte sie, noch etwas anderes als Smallville sehen.

"Ich bin jetzt seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren Witwe, Jonathan." sagte sie schließlich über ihre halbmondförmige Brille hinweg, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, selbst als er noch zur Schule gegangen war und danach Auslieferungen für seinen Vater getätigt hatte.

"Irgendwann wird es einfacher." Sie hatte seine Hand getätschelt und der Pie war plötzlich etwas schwerer zu kauen gewesen. "Das Einzige das ich bereue ist das ich allein geblieben bin."

Jonathan sah etwas erstaunt in ihr faltiges Gesicht. Ihr Blick war offen.

"Ich denke," sagte sie ", wenn man die Chance hat auf etwas Gutes, sollte man es nicht gehen lassen."

Sie sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Er hatte sich geräuspert um sich nicht zu verschlucken. Die Worte erschienen zu sehr für ihn bestimmt zu sein.

Er gab ein "Hmm." von sich, was so ziemlich alles war was ihm einfiel. Mrs Hanks lächelte und schickte ihn wieder seiner Wege. Sein Weg führte ihn erneut an dem Schmuckstand vorbei. Er kaufte die Ohrringe, rechtfertigte es damit das sie bald Geburtstag hatte und ließ die kleine Papiertüte in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.

* * *

Als sie ihn auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes erblickte wurde ihr bewusst das sie schon seit einiger Zeit nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hatte. Der Anblick seiner bekannten Gestalt in Jeans und dem blauen Hemd brachten ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Er sah wirklich gut aus.

"Weiß er eigentlich wie sehr du in ihn verknallt bist?"

Lana hätte beinahe ihr Wasser fallen gelassen. Chloe sah sie grinsend aus funkelnden Augen an.

"Chloe…"

"Ich dachte er wäre nur eins deiner Projekte, aber so wie es aussieht ist es ein bißchen mehr." Chloe kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Ich… E-er hat gerade erst seine Frau verloren… Und ich… Er ist Clarks Vater… Er ist so viel älter…" Lana wusste das sie stammelte, aber sie konnte nicht anders. All die guten Gründe die gegen ihre Gefühle sprachen fielen ihr ein, aber keines änderte etwas. Sie verstummte und starrte den Mann am anderen Ende des Platzes an und er sah geradewegs zurück.

Ihr Herz schlug so hart in ihrer Brust das sie glaubte jeder müsste es hören.

Chloe schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wow, wenn du dich nur sehen könntest." Das Murmeln ihrer Freundin holte sie zurück aus ihrer Traumwelt.

Lana sah ihrer Freundin an und wusste sie errötete.

"So offensichtlich?"

Das perlende Lachen war Antwort genug.

"Ihr seit beide jenseits von Gut und Böse."

Lana schluckte.

"Beide?" Mr. Kent setzte sich in Bewegung und durchquerte den Platz. "Meinst du er…"

Chloe riss die Augen auf. "Willst du mich verarschen? Du hast _keine_ Ahnung oder?" Die Blondine trat näher zu Lanas Seite und flüsterte ihr zu: "Ein Blinder könnte sehen was er für dich empfindet, Lana."

Um so näher er kam um so mehr fokussierte sie auf ihn. Alles andere verschwamm. Im Hintergrund sang Blake Shelton davon das er über sich und seine Liebste nachgedacht hätte. Was er für sie und sie für ihn war. Es war ein witziges Lied und es passte so gar nicht zu Lanas aufgewühlter Gefühlslage.

Mr. Kent blickte nur sie an. Ihre Hände zitterten. Als er bei ihnen angekommen war war, blieb ihr der Atem weg.

"Ich werde tanzen gehen, ich glaube Pete möchte den Country Swing tanzen." Sie drehte sich und sang lauthals mit: " _You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady."_

Der Rest ihres Gesangs verklang, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu Pete machte.

Für einen Moment standen sie sich unschlüssig gegenüber, doch dann lächelte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Möchtest du auch tanzen?" Sie ergriff seine Hand ohne Zögern, schloss ihre Finger um seine feste, durch Arbeit gehärtete Handfläche und auch sie gingen schweigend hinüber zu Tanzfläche.

Lana hätte es sich denken können: Mr. Kent war ein guter Tänzer. Sie tanzten den üblichen Country Swing, seine Bewegungen waren fließend und sicher. Es war erstaunlich wie leicht es ihr fiel mit ihm zu tanzen.

Das Lied endete viel zu früh. Ob sie später noch einmal mit ihm würde tanzen können?

Doch als dann das nächste Lied anspielte ließ er sie nicht los. Sie sah ihn an, er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie wieder zu sich. Sie folgte. Kenny Rogers und Dolly Parton sangen über ihre Liebe zueinander.

Okay, dachte sie, ' _Island in the Stream'_ ist sicher. Sie musste sich auf die Wange beißen um ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln gutmütig und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Doch umso länger sie einander ansahen umso weniger amüsant fand sie das ganze. Plötzlich war es nicht nur ein kitschiger Country Song zu dem sie tanzten, den sie schon Hunderte von Male gehört und abgetan hatte, sondern sie spürte die Wahrheit und Emotionen dahinter.

Ihr Körper vollführte die Schritte ohne das sie nachdenken musste. Er drehte sie, hielt sie fest. Beim nächsten Mal das er sie drehte kam sie etwas näher, durchbrach den sicheren Abstand den sie hielten. Anstatt sie fort zu schieben zog er sie fester zu sich und sie fühlte sich als schmelze sie in seinen Armen.

Unter ihren Fingern konnte sie seinen festen Herzschlag spüren. Sie wollte sich an ihn lehnen, ihr Gesicht an ihn drücken, bis sie nicht länger an die Welt außerhalb seiner Arme denken musste.

Mr. Kent roch nach seinem _Brut_ , doch es war nicht nur das After Shave das sie verlockte ihm näher zu kommen, es war vor allen Dingen der Geruch darunter und das Verlangen ihn ganz nah bei sich zu spüren.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten später bei den Feuern neben ihm zu sitzen. Wenn sie weit genug in den Schatten säßen könnte er seinen Arm um sie legen. Ob er das tun würde? Lana wollte das er das tat. Das und noch viel mehr.

Doch jetzt hier, ihr Gesicht an ihn zu schmiegen und seinen Geruch einzuatmen wäre ein ausgemachter Skandal hier in Smallville und so riss sie sich zusammen. Nein, sie würde sich jetzt damit zufrieden geben müssen nur mit ihm zu tanzen. Und auch so fühlte es sich für sie wunderbar an.

Ob das für ihn auch ok war? Um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können hätte sie ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken legen müssen. Lana würde warten müssen bis zum Ende des Songs. Noch einige Male drehte er sie, schwang sie von sich fort um sie dann wieder einzufangen. Bildete sie es auch ein das seine Arme sich besitzergreifend um sie wanden?

Allzu bald schon kam das Ende des Lieds. Sie trennten sich etwas widerstrebend, doch sie wusste sie konnte nicht noch einen Tanz in seinen Armen bleiben ohne etwas Dummes zu tun.

* * *

Er führte sie von der Tanzfläche, inzwischen tanzten verliebte Paare zu einem langsamen Pop-Song. Er hatte ihnen etwas zu trinken geholt und so standen sie neben der Tanzfläche und sahen dabei zu wie die anderen Paare die Nähe genossen die Jonathan sich ebenfalls zu Lana wünschte. Sie kaute schon wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, etwas das sie in letzter Zeit sehr oft tat. Sie würde es nicht mögen wenn er es ihr verbot. Es kam ihm der Gedanke ihre arme Unterlippe aus ihren Zähnen zu befreien und es besser zu küssen.

Es zog seinen Blick immer wieder zu ihren vollen, rosanen Lippen. Wortlos standen sie einander gegenüber. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Lana war ihm ganz zugewandt, ihr Gesicht offen und die Verletzlichkeit die er in ihrem Blick sehen konnte weckte den Drang danach sie zu sich zu ziehen und zu halten, ihr Haar zu streicheln und sie dann bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen. Jonathan maßregelte sich innerlich. Er würde in Teufels Küche kommen wenn es so weiter ging.

"Wollen wir vielleicht—" fing er an, doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte stand Pete Ross neben Lana und begrüßte Mr. Kent. Pete erzählte etwas von Chloe und tanzen und ob Lana nicht mitkommen wollte? Jonathan war sich sicher das der Junge ihn davor bewahrt hatte eine große Dummheit (eine wunderbare Dummheit) zu machen.

Er hatte sich noch nie mehr gefreut den Jungen zu sehen. Wenn es gleichzeitig ein Stechen in seinem Herzen gab der das exakte Gegenteil empfand, nun dann… Lana sah sich immer wieder zu ihm um, als sie mit ihrem Freund auf die Tanzfläche ging. Jonathan ignorierte es. Das war das Beste. Er musste sich beruhigen.

Er zog sich zurück und fand sich kurz darauf an der Bar wieder. Ein Junge dessen Eltern er belieferte stand hinter dem Tresen und gab Getränke aus. Einen Moment fragte er sich ob er Rob oder Bobby genannt wurde. Er entschied sich für Bobby und begrüßte den Jungen. Sie tauschten Höflichkeiten aus. Dann fragte ihn der Junge was er trinken wollte.

"Einen Bourbon, auf Eis, bitte."

Bobby verkniff sich einen Kommentar, doch seine angehobene Braue war aussagekräftig genug.

Jonathan bezahlte und genoss dann das warme Brennen in seiner Kehle das dem Alkohol folgte. Er stand dort einige Zeit. Er versuchte seine Augen auf seine direkte Umgebung gerichtet zu halten. Wenn er sie ließe würden sie Lanas schlanke Gestalt in diesem weichen Sommerkleid suchen und nicht mehr los lassen.

Wenn er daran dachte wie zutraulich sie sich an seinen Körper geschmiegt hatte, wie sie ihm beim Tanz gefolgt war, als hätten sie bereits Hunderte von Malen miteinander getanzt, setzte plötzlich ein Schwindel ein der nichts mit dem Bourbon zu tun hatte.

Neben ihm bestellte Whitney Fordman Sr. ein Bier. Sie nickten einander zu, was Fordman als Aufforderung sah sich zu ihm zu stellen. Warum konnte er nicht sagen, Fordman und er konnten sich an den besten Tagen tolerieren. Einige Zeit redeten sie über belangloses Zeug.

Dann schien etwas Fordmans Aufmerksamkeit gefangen genommen zu haben. Er stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

Jonathan drehte sich um und folgte Fordmans Blick. Es war Lana, die ausgelassen mit Pete und Chloe zu einem Pop-Song tanzte. Von hier konnte er sehen wie viel Spaß es ihr machte mit ihren Freunden zu tanzen, wie ausgelassen sie lachte. Bei jeder Bewegung schwang ihr Kleid mit dem Kirschblüten-Muster hin und her.

"Lana Lang ist _kein_ kleines Mädchen mehr, was Kent?" Fordman lehnte sich in Jonathans Richtung. "

Fordmans Kommentar ließ Jonathan innehalten, sein Ton nervte ihn gewaltig. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um sich davon abzuhalten etwas Dummes zu tun und wandte sich ab.

Der andere Mann versuchte danach noch ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, aber Jonathan ließ ihn links liegen.

Als er einige Zeit später das Männerklo aufsuchte wurde seine Geduld erneut strapaziert. Kenny stand neben ihm und erzählte irgendwas über Basketball. Er hielt bereits eine unangezündete Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen. Jonathan wusch gerade seine Hände, als Fordman und Tate Mahony laut lachend eintraten. Als sie ihn sahen blieben sie stehen. Tate sagte etwas, das Jonathan nicht verstand. Aber er hörte generell nicht zu wenn Mahony was sagte. Fordman grinste anzüglich. Sie hatten offensichtlich beide schon einiges intus. Doch Alkohol war für Jonathan keine Entschuldigung.

"Hey Kent, ich hab gehört das die kleine Lang auf alte Männer steht, was meinst du, lässt sie uns auch ran?" Er traf Fordmans Blick im Spiegel. Sie wussten beide wie das Enden würde. Es war schon immer so zwischen ihnen gewesen.

Aber wenn er es so will, dachte Jonathan und drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann um. Wäre nicht das erste Mal das ich ihm eine verpasst habe.

"Johnny, lass es sein." Kennies Blick glitt zwischen Jonathan und Forman hin und her. Er hatte schon die ein oder andere Prügelei zwischen ihnen unterbunden. Er zog ihn am Arm. "Komm, lass uns gehen."

"Ich könnte einen guten Blow Job vertragen. Vielleicht geh ich später mal zu ihr rüber und—"

Kenny fluchte lauthals ("Fordman, du Vollidiot!") als Jonathan ihm am Kragen packte und mit dem Gesicht zuerst durch die Tür stieß und dieser die Treppe hinabtaumelte.

Sie hatten sich so oft auf dem Football Feld gegenübergestanden, sich so oft geprügelt das sie eigentlich wissen sollten wie es laufen würde. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Sie waren älter und grauer, ja. Doch weiser waren sie auf keinen Fall.

Als Jonathan ihn niederschlug fiel ihm ein warum das eine schlechte Idee war. Der Schmerz In seiner Hand holte ihn sofort zurück in die Gegenwart. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, er sollte es besser wissen. Doch Fordmans Kommentar hatte etwas in ihm ausgeschaltet. Bevor er wusste was geschah schlug er ihn noch einmal. Dann konnte er wieder Luft holen.

Aber mehr brauchte es auch nicht. Fordman war bereits am Boden.

Jonathan packte ihn am Revier und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Ich schwöre dir, Fordman. Höre ich dich auch nur noch einmal ihren Namen flüstern komme ich in deinen Laden und nehme dich auseinander."

Fordman hatte die Dreistigkeit ihm in sein Gesicht zu lachen.

"Du bist einfach nur ein verdammter Heuchler, Kent." Dann wurde er ernst, versuchte sein blutunterlaufenes Auge zu öffnen um ihn besser ansehen zu können. "Du hast die selben Gedanken wie wir Anderen. Mit dem Unterschied das es bei uns nur Gedanken bleiben."

Das Gift das er ausspuckte traf. Die Worte waren genau das was Jonathan zu Fall brachte. Es war immer das Gleiche. Jonathans Ehre war seine Rüstung und sein blinder Punkt.

Und offensichtlich, dachte er perplex, war Lana seine Schwäche.

"Wer ist jetzt besser von uns?"

Jonathan sagte nichts mehr. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, ließ Fordmann los, so dass er zurück fiel. Der Andere schnappte nach Luft und rieb sich erleichtert den Hals.

Ohne zurück zu sehen stapfte Jonathan durch die Dunkelheit und auf dem direktesten Weg zurück zum Parkplatz quer über den Markt, an der Tanzfläche vorbei.

Neben ihm war Chloe, fragte ihn ob er schon ging. Er gab seine Zustimmung, murmelte einen Abschiedsgruß. Das blonde Mädchen fragte ihn was mit Lana war.

Lana. Es wäre besser zu gehen, ja, doch was war mit Lana? Doch Lana, erinnerte er sich zähneknirschend, war _nicht_ sein Date. Sie waren nur zusammen gekommen. Waren als Freunde hier. Freunde gingen nicht unbedingt zur gleichen Zeit. Sie könnte mit Nell fahren…

Jonathans Gedanken waren wild, ergaben keinen Sinn. Er war ein Heuchler, Fordman hatte recht. Was hatte er sich gedacht? Noch immer trug er die Ohrringe in seiner Hosentasche, es war wie eine Erinnerung an seine Dummheit.

Er war nicht mal halbwegs beim Auto, als Lana hinter ihm auftauchte. Er stöhnte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

"Mr. Kent!"

Er tat so als höre er sie nicht. Ihre beschleunigten Schritte auf dem Kies waren unnatürlich laut in der abendlichen Stille.

" _Mr. Kent_!"

Nun war sie bei ihm und berührte seinen Arm. Er musste stehen bleiben, doch er sah sie nicht wirklich an.

"Gehen Sie schon?" Sie sah aus als könne sie es nicht glauben.

"Bin gerade auf dem Weg zu meinem Auto."

Sie sah wirklich erstaunt und, ja, auch verletzt aus.

"Aber ich dachte", begann sie schwach, leise. "wir wären _zusammen_ hier."

Jonathan spürte einen Stich in seinem Herz. Nein, dachte er, sie würden hier inmitten des Sommerfest-Treibens nicht darüber sprechen was zwischen ihnen geschah. Nein, was _nicht_ zwischen ihnen geschah und auch _nie_ geschehen würde, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Was auch immer es war, es war nicht richtig. Das ging entgegen allem was er glaubte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und tat so als sähe er nicht wie sie ihn ansah.

"Es ist schon spät. Ich dachte du würdest den Rest des Abends mit deinen Freunden verbringen wollen."

"Mit meinen—? Ich wollte den Abend mit _Ihnen_ verbringen." Sie war lauter geworden und einige Leute drehten sich nach ihr um. Ihre Worte allein verursachten das sein Magen sich um sich selbst drehte.

"Lana." Ihr Name aus seinem Mund klang dunkel, warnend, doch sie schreckte nichts ab. Nein, sie trat sogar vor damit er sie ansehen musste.

"Nein, ich habe Sie gefragt weil ich Zeit mit _Ihnen_ verbringen will. Ich dachte wir sehen uns noch das Feuer zusammen an!" Ihre Stimme bebte, sie schien nicht zu wissen ob sie wütend oder traurig sein sollte. Innerlich stöhnte er. Sie hatte tatsächlich die Feuer mit ihm sehen wollen. Er wollte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?

Die Vorstellung mit ihr am Feuer zu stehen, den hellen Schein auf ihrem lieblichen Gesicht zusehen ließ ihn beinahe eingeben.

Doch dann dachte er an Martha. Er dachte daran wie sie beide die Feuer zusammen gesehen hatten, Jahr für Jahr. Wie romantisch es gewesen war. Wie sie sich danach geliebt hatten. Die Vorstellung Lana danach nach Hause zu bringen… Selbst er konnte sich nicht weiß machen das er sie einfach nur vor ihrer Tür absetzen würde.

"Das ist nur was für die jungen Leute." Sie wusste beiden das dies Schwachsinn war, aber er sagte es in seiner besten _Ich bin dein Vater und weiß es besser_ -Stimme. Sie blickte ihn trotzig, fast verärgert an. Ihre Augen brannten.

"Ich sollte gehen." Bevor ich etwas Dummes tue, dachte er. Noch mehr dumme Dinge tue.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung ohne sich umzusehen. Dann hörte er wieder ihre Schritte hinter sich.

"Sie können mich zumindest nach Hause fahren." Ihre Stimme hatte einen trotzigen Unterton. Sie schloss auf zu ihm.

"Natürlich." murmelte er und fühlte sich wie der größte Arsch auf Gottes Erden.

* * *

Seit wann verhielt sich Jonathan Kent wie der größte Arsch auf Gottes Erden?

Er stapfte mürrisch und wortlos vor ihr her in Richtung seines Pick-up Trucks. Lana versuchte ihren Ärger hinunter zu schlucken. Was war nur los mit ihm? Hätte Chloe ihr nichts gesagt, hätte sie nicht einmal gewusst das er gehen wollte.

Sie ließ sich im Beifahrersitz nieder. Ihre Hand strich ihren Rocksaum glatt, seine Augen fuhren der Bewegung nach. Er blickte schnell hinfort, doch sie hatte es gesehen. Sie ließ den Beinausschnitt wo er war. Im Schein der Innenbeleutung des Wagen bemerkte sie seine aufgesprungenen Handknöchel. Wann war das passiert?

"Haben Sie sich weh getan?"

Er schaute hinab auf seine Knöchel, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nur eine Dummheit." sagte er und schlug die Tür zu. Das Innere des Pick-ups wurde dunkel. Es war kühl und klamm. Es kam Lana viel enger als sonst vor. Er startete den Wagen. Ihr Griff zum Radio ließ er unkommentiert.

Die Fahrt kam ihr unheimlich lang vor. Sie waren beide still. Lana biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und warf ihm Blicke zu. Sie konnte beim besten Willen keine Worte finden und so schwieg sie. Immer wieder spürte sie seine Augen auf sich. Hoffnung streckte erwartungsvoll die Fühler aus und machte sie mutig, doch erst vor ihrem Haus fand sie ihre Sprache wieder.

"Möchten Sie noch mit rein kommen? Ich könnte ihre Hand für sie verarzten." Sag ja, dachte sie etwas verzweifelt, sag ja und komm mit mir hinein.

"Nein, danke, Lana." Die Ablehnung tat mehr weh als sie gedacht hatte. Er sah sie nicht einmal an. Einen Moment wartete, doch sein Blick war weiterhin geradeaus gerichtet.

Schließlich öffnete sie die Tür. Auf halben Weg heraus drehte sie sich herum. Seine Augen schossen von ihrem Bein hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht. Er räusperte und sah wieder hinfort.

Mr. Kents Finger lagen sehr fest um das Lenkrad, als wolle er sich davon abhalten sie anzufassen.

Er empfindet doch etwas für mich, dachte sie und schob sich zurück in den Beifahrersitz. Sie sagte seinen Namen, er blickte sie fragend an.

Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte lehnte sie sich vorwärts und küsste ihn einer Eingebung folgend. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihre Hand über seine Wange zu legen, in etwa so wie in dem Moment in seiner Küche, wo sie ihm Trost gespendet hatte.

Er war frisch rasiert. Seine Haut fühlte sich weich unter ihren neugierigen Fingern an. Er reagierte nicht. Sie presste ihre offenen Lippen gegen seine, ließ ihren Mund über seinen gleiten, langsam und einladend. Fast schon anrüchig presste sie hauchzarte Küsse auf seine Lippen. Doch er bewegte sich nicht.

Einen Moment hielt sie inne, konnte sich einreden das er sie gleich küssen würde. Dann hob sie die Lider und sah seinen Blick. Seine Augen waren offen, gaben keinen Hinweis darauf was er dachte. Sie fuhr zurück. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie war sie je auf die Idee gekommen das Jonathan Kent etwas für sie empfand?

Hatte sie sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden in den letzten Monaten einfach nur eingebildet? War da gar nichts gewesen? Wenn sie ihn so ansah, fühlte sie sich plötzlich wie ein dummes Schulmädchen, das sich ein Traumschloss gebaut hatte.

"Gute Nacht, Mr. Kent."

Lana erkannte ihre Stimme kaum, sie war so leise, so verletzlich.

Bevor sie sich noch mehr zum Narren machen konnte floh sie aus dem Auto.

* * *

Die Tür schlug zu und das Licht erlosch. Der Geruch ihres Parfüms blieb zurück und erinnerte ihn an ihre Nähe. Er presste die Lippen zusammen um das Gefühl ihres Mundes zu vergessen, doch stattdessen schmeckte er ihren fruchtigen Lippenbalsam. Er stöhnte.

Seine Augen folgten ihrer schlanken Gestalt, welche die Stufen zu ihrem kleinen Haus hinauf eilte. Ihr Kleid wehte ihm abendlichen Wind. Erst als die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, ließ die Anspannung nach. Er lockerte seinen verkrampften Griff um das Lenkrad und fiel in den Sitz zurück.

Er schob seinen halb-harten Penis in seiner Jeans zurecht und ignoriert schließlich das pulsierende Verlangen. Als wäre das alles nicht schon schlimm genug. Nach einem weiteren langen Einatmen, startete er wieder den Wagen. Auf dem ganzen Weg der Heimfahrt dachte er an ihren Mund. Ihre Küsse. Ihre Hand auf seinem Gesicht.

Zuhause tat er nicht einmal so als ob nicht klar wäre was nun kommen würde. Er ließ das Licht aus und stapfte im Dunkeln laut die Treppen hoch. Er streifte seine Stiefel ab, bevor er sich an den Bettrand setzte. Der Mann im Spiegel schüttelte den Kopf, doch Jonathan hatte genug für heute.

Sein Körper war aufgeladen und angespannt. Im nächsten Moment hielt er seinen Penis in der Hand und stieß versuchsweise in seine Hand. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er schmerzhaft hart. Er dachte nicht an Lana. Natürlich auch nicht an Martha.

Vielleicht Cathy. Cathy war sicher. Doch Bilder von Cathy zerliefen vor seinen Augen. Letztendlich spielte es keine Rolle. Es war nur Erleichterung. Die Anspannung war zu groß. Er musste kommen. In der Hitze des Augenblickes wurde ihm zu spät bewusst das es Lana war die sein lusterfüllten Gehirn ihm plötzlich präsentierte.

Lana die sich über ihn beugte, deren braun-grüne Augen verheißungsvoll glitzerten. Lana die beide Hände um seine Männlichkeit schloss. Lana die ihn in den Mund nahm und mit beinahe unschuldigem Enthusiasmus begann zu liebkosen. Die Hitze kam in einem gleißenden Blitz. Sein Samen ergoss sich über Hemd und Hand.

Du bist ein Heuchler, dachte er atemlos und starrte noch lange Zeit fassungslos an die Zimmerdecke. Ein verdammter Heuchler.

*** * ***

Er mied sie. Einige Tagen gab er sich seinem Selbstmitleid und seinen Schuldgefühlen hin. Sie schrieb nicht, rief nicht an. Wieso auch? Er hatte ihr keinen Grund dazu gegeben zu glauben das ihre Avancen erwünscht waren. Ganz im Gegenteil… Sie hatte ihn geküsst und er hatte nicht reagiert. Er hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

Er hatte Angst gehabt etwas zu verpassen, Angst gehabt seine Beherrschung zu verlieren und sie in den Sitz des Pick-ups zu drücken oder noch schlimmer, sie zu sich hinüber zu ziehen und seine Hände über jeden Zentimeter Haut gleiten zu lassen den er sehen konnte. Um sich dann um all die Teile zu kümmern die er nicht sah.

Er hatte verdammte Angst das dieses zierliche Mädchen ihm sein Herz raus reißen und brechen würde.

Anlass hatte sie ihm nicht dazu gegeben. Nein, Lana hatte ihn geküsst und wenn das kein unmissverständliches Zeichen war, was dann?

Er war der Feigling der nicht wusste was er wollte.

Seit sie in sein Leben hineingekommen war mit ihrem verständnisvollem Lächeln und ihren funkelnden Augen hatte sich alles verändert.

Konnte er das akzeptieren? Konnte er tatsächlich akzeptieren das er diese Art Mann war? Die Art Mann auf die er immer hinab gesehen hatte, die eine jüngere Freundin oder Frau hatten? So wie Jack, der seine Melissa abgöttisch liebte. Ja, er war kein Senator mehr, aber er hatte etwas was ihn glücklich machte. Zumindest sagte er das oft genug.

Was hatte Jonathan sich aufgespielt, als Jack es ihm gesagt hatte. Bei Gott, er war manchmal ein richtiger bigotter Arsch.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war wusste er nicht ob er bereit dazu war, zu zugeben das er seine eigene Regeln gebrochen hatte. Zuzugeben das, was auch immer das zwischen ihnen war, sein Leben verändert hatte.

Doch was er ohne Zweifel sagen konnte war das Lana Lang ihn verändert hatte.

Um so erstaunter war er als er vom Feld zurückkehrte und sie sturzbetrunken auf seiner Veranda vorfand.

"Mr. Kent," begrüßte sie ihn, sie blinzelte gegen die Sonne. ",willkommen zuhause! Möchten Sie auch Wein?"

* * *

Lana wusste nicht wann genau sie angefangen hatte zu trinken. Aber es musste schon etwas her sein. Sie und der Wein saßen auf der Kent Veranda und leisteten einander Gesellschaft. Warum war Jon— Mr. Kent eigentlich immer noch nicht hier?

Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen die Schaukel.

Warum genau war sie nochmal hier? Ah ja, es war ihr als eine gute Entscheidung vorgekommen her zu laufen. Sie hatte ihm sagen wollen das er sie mal konnte. Das er sich und sein dummes, attraktives Gesicht sonst wohin stecken konnte.

Lana schnaufte.

Zwischen ihre Beine zum Beispiel.

Nein, Falscher Gedankengang. Sie wollte wütend auf ihn sein. Wegen… Wegen dem Sommerfest. Das war es, erinnerte sie sich. Sie musste nur oft genug daran denken. Sie wollte ihm ihre Meinung sagen. Sie wollte ihn anschreien und ihm sagen das er nicht einfach in ihr Leben kommen und sie dazu bringen konnte sich in ihn zu verlieben nur um dann nicht zu wissen ob es tatsächlich das war was er wollte.

Das war es! Daran musste sie denken wenn sie ihn sah.

Sie würde ihn zur Schnecke machen. Und dann würde sie nach Hause torkeln und schnarchend auf ihrer Couch zusammenbrechen und hoffentlich nicht an ihrem Erbrochenen sterben.

Als er dann vor ihr stand bot sie ihm Wein an. Warum auch nicht? War ja auch kaum noch was da, da konnte sie ruhig großmütig mit ihm teilen. Betrunken war sie so oder so.

Er lehnte ab. Pfft. Langweiler.

"Was machst du hier, Lana."

"Auf Sie warten, sie… Sie, Gutmensch!"

Er blinzelte etwas verwirrt. Hah, da hatte sie ihn. 1:0 für Lana Lang.

"Ich warte auf sie um ihnen ein für alle Mal zu sagen was ich von ihnen halte."

Er hatte die Frechheit gespannt auszusehen.

"Sie sind ein… Ein… Fiesling und ein… Gemeiner… Besserwisser. Und… Und…" Lana rieb sich die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Da musste doch mehr sein, sie wusste es.

Mr. Kent schien doch nicht so beeindruckt zu sein wie zuerst gedacht. Im Gegenteil, konnte sie da ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen? Das war doch nicht zu fassen!

"Vielleicht," schlug er vor. "Sollten wir das Gespräch morgen führen."

"Nein!" ihre Stimme überschlug sich. "Nein, wir reden da jetzt drüber. Morgen werde ich verkatert sein und nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen können."

"Wahrscheinlich wirst du dich auch gar nicht erinnern können."

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

"Nicht viel, nur die Flasche Sangria, aber was geht sie das eigentlich an, Mr. Hennessey?!"

Sie nahm den letzten Schluck Wein und sah ihn dann schmollend an. Wieder das Zucken seines Mundwinkels.

"Ich mag sie gerade nicht sonderlich." verkündete sie.

Er seufzte und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

"Da bist du nicht die Einzige. Ich mag mich gerade auch nicht besonders."

* * *

Es war nicht einmal 21 Uhr und Lana Lang war betrunken und drauf und dran auf seiner Veranda einzuschlafen.

Er dachte über seine Optionen nach. Entweder verfrachtete er sie ins Gästezimmer oder er brachte sie heim. Doch der Gedanke eine betrunkene Lana Lang in ihr Haus zu tragen und zu Bett zu bringen gefiel ihm nicht. Was wenn man sie sah? Die Leute redeten sowieso schon. Sie musste nicht auch noch ihren guten Ruf verlieren.

"Na komm, Lana," sagte er nun und zog sie auf. "Du gehst jetzt schlafen."

"Sie machen _mir_ keine Vorschriften, Mr. Kent." meinte sie, während ihre die Augen schon fast zu fielen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Vorsichtig half er ihr auf und bugsierte sie dann in Richtung Treppe. Hier wurde es schwerer, sie drehte sich um und sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Sie haben so schöne Augen." flüsterte Lana und grub ihre Hände in sein Hemd um sich aufrecht zu halten. Seine Gedanken setzten kurz aus.

"Wann genau hast du dich so betrunken?" wunderte er sich ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

"G-glauben Sie mir nicht?" Lana zog sich hoch und sah ihn für einen Moment durchdringend an. "Sie haben _wirklich_ schöne Augen."

Ihre Stimme war absolut ernst. Wüsste er es nicht würde er nicht sehen das sie angetrunken war. Fast konnte er glauben… Doch schließlich sank sie wieder halt suchend nach vorne in seine Arme. Rieb sie gerade ihre Wange an ihn? Er seufzte.

Sie roch nach irgendeinem blumigen Parfüm, das er immer wahrnahm sobald er ihr zu nah kam. Es erstaunte ihn das ein Teil von ihm dies als Anreiz nahm ihr noch näher kommen zu wollen. Er wollte wissen wie sie darunter roch. Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, bevor er sie in Richtung des Gästezimmers schob.

"Du kannst hier schlafen." Er schlug den Überwurf zurück und bugsierte sie ins Bett. "Morgen wirst du einen guten Kater haben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Warum hast du dich so betrunken?" Lana drehte sich um und ließ sich auf das Bett nieder, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und krabbelte auf allen Vieren auf das Bett. Jonathan riss seinen Blick von der perfekten Rundung ihres Hinterns und sah an die entgegengesetzte Wand. Wann genau hatte er sich in einen pubertären Jungen verwandelt der sich nicht länger unter Kontrolle hatte?

"Irgendein Grund? Probleme? Ein _Mann_?" Sein Blick kehrte zur ihr zurück, als er das Licht neben dem Bett löschte. Wieso hatte sich in die Aufzählung die Frage nach Männern eingeschlichen?

Interesse, dachte er heuchlerisch. Reines Interesse.

Ja, er konnte sich einreden das dies eine ganz normale Frage war.

Lana reagierte nicht. Für einen Moment fragte er sich ob sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Schließlich sank sie in die Kissen und seufzte.

"Tun sie nicht so, Mr. Kent! Weshalb sollte ich hier sein außer wegen dem Sommerfest… Und außerdem… Gibt es keinen Anderen."

"Keinen Anderen?" wiederholte Jonathan etwas dümmlich.

"Keinen anderen Mann." Lana gähnte. "Das Bett dreht sich, Mr. Kent. Ich werde… Ich werde etwas schlafen müssen."

"Ja, tu das."

Jonathan stand neben dem Bett und sah hinab in Lanas Gesicht. Er sollte jetzt gehen. Doch er fand sich unfähig ihre Seite zu verlassen.

Nach einem Moment nahm er sich zusammen und ließ sie schlafen. Alleine. Er kehrte zu seiner Veranda zurück und saß noch einige Zeit selbstvergessen im aufziehenden Zwielicht und schließlich im Dunkeln der lauen Sommernacht. Immer wieder jedoch kehrten seine Gedanken zu Lana zurück.

_Keinen anderen Mann._ Kein anderer Mann, als wer? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste er dürfte so nicht denken, aber er konnte nicht anders als immer wieder ihr unschuldiges Kompliment zu hören, das Vertrauen in ihren Augen zu sehen, in ihrem Körper zu spüren der sich gegen ihn presste.

Ein starkes Verlangen durchzuckte ihn bei diesen Gedanken. Es wäre besser ins Bett zu gehen und das ganze auszuschlafen. Er seufzte, räumte im Wohnzimmer auf und ging dann schließlich leise die Treppenstufen hinauf. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in das Gästezimmer um sich zu vergewissern das es Lana gut ging.

Sie schlief etwas unruhig, aber sie schlief.

Jonathan ging in sein Schlafzimmer und entkleidete sich mechanisch. Seine Kleidung legte er über den stillen Diener neben seiner Bettseite. Dann schlüpfte er unter die Bettdecke. Seine Gedanken kehrten ein letztes Mal zu der jungen Frau am Ende des Flurs zurück.

Er schlief mit dem Gedanken ein, wie es wäre sie zu halten.

*** * ***

Als Jonathan am nächsten Morgen erwachte erkannte er etwas benommen das es später war als sonst. Hatte er vergessen seinen Wecker zu stellen? Er blinzelte und öffnete die Augen. Hmm, der Wecker war ausgestellt worden. Seltsam.

Jonathan legte seinen Arm enger um Lanas schlafende Form und zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich. So nah roch sie noch besser als sonst. Alles Parfüm war vergessen, es war nur noch Lanas eigener Duft der auf ihrer Haut lag. Er presste sein Gesicht in ihr dunkelbraunes vor ihm ausgebreitetes Haar. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sein Gehirn verstand was falsch an diesem perfekten Bild war.

Als er es verstand, schreckte er auf und sah sich noch einmal um ob er tatsächlich in seinem Schlafzimmer war und fand alles wie gestern Nacht vor. Jap, sein Schlafzimmer. Definitiv nicht das Gästezimmer. Er sank wieder hinab und starrte etwas unbeholfen an die Decke.

Also musste sie wohl in der Nacht zu ihm hinüber gekommen sein.

_Kein anderer Mann._ Ihre Worte hallten ungebeten durch seinen Kopf und verursachten Atemlosigkeit. Was nun?

Sie bewegte sich, war wahrscheinlich am Rande des Wachzustandes, weil seine Körperwärme fehlte. Sie drehte sich suchend zu ihm um. Plötzlich lag sie mit ihrem ganzen Körper auf ihm, schmiegte sich mit ihren perfekten Rundungen an ihn. Arme und Beine waren über ihn geworfen und sie presste ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals.

Sie murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstand. Ihr warmer Atem an seinem Hals erinnerte ihn daran wie nah sie ihm tatsächlich war. Vielleicht, dachte er, konnte er es nur für einen Moment genießen und dann würde er sie wecken? Selbst für ihn erschien der Gedanken lächerlich. Um so länger sie so lagen, um so eher würde sein Körper ihn in eine peinliche Lage bringen. Was hatte sie sich bitte dabei gedacht?

Langsam ließ er seine Hand über ihren Arm gleiten und sagte leise ihren Namen. Es war Zeit sie aufzuwecken. Wie würde sie reagieren wenn sie verstand was sie getan hatte? Schrecken oder Ablehnung auf ihren Zügen zu sehen war das Letzte was er wollte, aber es änderte nichts. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen der das unausweichliche hinausgezögert hatte.

"Lana?" Seine Hand streichelte weiter ihren Arm. "Lana, Zeit aufzuwachen."

"Noch nicht." grummelte sie, ihre Nase kräuselte sich. Er gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich. Ihr lohfarbener Teint erschien durch den warmen Sonnenschein des frühmorgendlichen Lichts noch mehr als sonst zu strahlen.

"Lana, es ist wirklich Zeit aufzuwachen."

" _Jonathan_." seufzte sie nun und murmelte dann: "Muss noch schlafen."

Sie rieb sich noch fester an ihn. Doch es war sein Name aus ihrem Mund der das Verlangen siedend heiß erweckte.

Etwas atemlos sagte er: "Lana, du bist in meinem Schlafzimmer."

Nun sah sie schlaftrunken auf. Das Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, während sie ihn aus schweren Augen ansah. Sie wirkte so sexy auf ihn das er einen Moment brauchte um sich zu sammeln.

"Natürlich bin ich—" begann sie etwas schnippisch und er hätte beinahe gelacht bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, nur das ihm nicht zum Lachen war. Ganz und gar nicht.

Seine Erektion beulte unangenehm seine Schlafhose aus. Ihr Bein war zu verdammt nah dran, wenn sie es noch etwas höher schob, dann—

" _Mr. Kent!_ " Ihr Kreischen rückte alles wieder in den Rahmen der Realität. Sie schoss auf. Was ein Fehler war. Lana hatte sich nicht nur in sein Bett geschlichen, nein, sie hatte auch ganze Arbeit geleistet und sich bis auf die schwarze Spitzen-Unterwäsche ausgezogen. Meine Güte, dachte er und versuchte sich auf ihn Gesicht zu konzentrieren.

Für einen Moment waren sie beide abgelenkt. Er von ihrer einladenden, goldenen Haut und sie von seiner Erektion. Wäre der Moment nicht absolut unpassend, hätte er vielleicht so etwas wie männlichen Stolz bei ihren gerundeten Augen empfunden. Doch so…

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen wurde ihm klar das dies der Punkt war an dem sie sich kaum noch etwas vor machen konnten.

Kein Wunder das dass Mädchen sonst keinen Alkohol trank.

* * *

Lana hatte den wunderbarsten Traum gehabt. Sie hatte geträumt sie läge in Mr. Kents, nein, Jonathans Armen. Er hatte sie besitzergreifend an sich gedrückt, sein Oberkörper eine warme Wand hinter ihr. Die Hitze war angenehm gewesen, hatte sie von innen her aufgewärmt.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er ihren Namen gesagt. Leise und zutraulich. Ihren Arm gestreichelt. Lana wusste nun warum Katzen schnurrten. Lana fühlte absolutes Wohlgefallen.

Doch trotzdem wollte er das sie aufwachte. Wieso? Sie musste noch schlafen. Nach letzter Nacht… Ein Teil versuchte sich zu erinnern was gestern gewesen war. Lana schob den Gedanken hinfort und schmiegte ihren Körper fester an den harten Körper unter ihr.

_Hmm_ , natürlich bestand Jonathan nur aus heißer Haut über harten Muskeln.

"Lana," seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst. ",du bist in meinem Schlafzimmer."

Wo denn sonst?, dachte sie, lehnte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sagte blinzelnd: "Natürlich, bin ich—"

Die Erkenntnis das sie _wirklich_ in Mr. Kents Schlafzimmer war, gepaart mit der Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht in der sie schlaftrunken zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen war, traf sie unvorbereitet. Ebenfalls unerwartet traf sie sein morgendlicher Anblick: Seine schwarzen Pupillen unter zerzausten blonden Haaren und die breite Brust gegen die sie sich stemmte.

Ihre inneren Muskeln arbeiteten, schlossen sich fest zusammen, hatten die Dreistigkeit sich nach etwas Unmöglichem zu sehnen.

Sie schoss im Bett auf und kreischte seinen Namen. Wie betrunken war sie gewesen und warum war sie hier? Wie hatte sie sich so vergessen können? Warum hatte er sie nicht… Was? Aufgehalten? Sie rausgeschmissen? Die Sache ausgenutzt?

Oh Lana, dachte sie, so etwas würde er nie tun.

Warum hatte er sie aufwecken müssen? Warum war er nicht einfach aus dem Bett geschlichen? Warum war er nicht einfach im Bett mit ihr geblieben? Warum musste sie nun in sein attraktives Gesicht sehen in dem Bewusstsein das sie alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte?

Anhand seines Erstaunens verstand sie das auch er überfordert war mit der Situation.

Dann wurde sie sich gewahr das sie in ihrer Unterwäsche vor ihm saß. Er lag nach wie vor auf die Unterarme gelehnt vor ihr, sein Blick war leicht verklärt. Er zeichnete ihre Rundungen mit den Augen nach, sie konnte seinen Blick beinahe körperlich spüren. Lana erschauerte, ihre Brüste wurden fester, sehnten sich nach einer Berührung die sie nicht kannten.

Lana stellte fest das sie sprachlos war. Das sie das Laken von ihren Körpern gezogen hatte, hatte nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihn freigelegt. Ihre Augen fielen auf seine beeindruckende Erektion. Abwesend leckte sie sich die Lippen.

Sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und sah dann auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Lana hielt den Atem an. Mr. Kent blickte sie so ausgehungert an das ihr heiß und kalt wurde. Sie war von zwei unterschiedlichen Bedürfnissen ergriffen: Weglaufen oder nehmen was sie wollte.

Ihr Körper wusste was sie wollte. Oh ja, ihr Körper war mehr als nur bereit um zu erfahren was sich unter seiner Schlafhose verbarg. Sie wollte das erfahren wie er sich unter ihren Hände anfühlen würde. Sie wollte wissen wie sich seine starken Hände auf ihrem Körper anfühlen würden. Sie wollte ihm nah sein, seine Berührungen spüren und sich darin verlieren. Die Bilder die durch ihren Kopf zogen beschleunigten ihren Herzschlag und machten ihr das Luftholen schwierig. Ja, ihr Körper wusste was Lana wollte, was sie brauchte. Doch ihr Kopf…

Ihr Kopf ignorierte beide Ideen und entschied sich für etwas komplett anderes.

"Mr. Kent…" stammelte sie. "Es… Es tut mir leid…"

Sie erkannte plötzlich das dieser Mann vor ihr _Jonathan_ war. Der Mann den sie im letzten halben Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Dann, während ihrer stotternden Entschuldigung, konnte sie zusehen wie sich sein Gesicht veränderte.

Es war fast als würde er sich vor ihren Augen in den anderen Mr. Kent verwandeln, den der sich vor ihr verbarg und sie auf Armlänge hielt. Er sagte für einen Moment nichts. Dann setzte er sich ganz auf, war ihr körperlich näher, aber es kam ihr vor als befinde er sich so weit wie nur möglich von ihr entfernt.

"Es muss dir nichts leidtun, Lana. Das war nicht nur deine Schuld, sondern in erster Linie meine. Mit fast fünfzig sollte ich wissen wie Alkohol auf manche Menschen wirkt."

Er stand auf und zog sich etwas unwirsch ein T-Shirt über. War er böse auf sie?

"Mr. Kent…"

"Du solltest dich jetzt anziehen, Lana." Seine Augen hielten keinen Hinweis auf das was passiert war, er war wieder ganz der verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene. "Wir sprechen darüber sobald wir uns beruhigt haben."

Einen Moment länger als nötig saß sie in dem großen Bett und blickte ihn an, doch es änderte nichts. Es war wie an dem Abend des Sommerfests. Lana biss sich unter Tränen auf die Unterlippe. Es war zu viel. Die Gefühle, die Verwirrung.

Das Laken um ihren Körper geschlungen stürmte sie ins Bad und knallte geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich zu. Im gleichen Moment bereute sie es. Na toll, jetzt dachte er noch eher das sie ein kleines, verzogenes Prinzesschen war.

Frustriert und wütend schmiss sie das Laken zu Boden und drehte das Wasser auf.

Sie ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer heißen Dusche. Er konnte warten.

* * *

Jonathan hatte Kaffee gekocht und wartete auf Lana. Wenn sie einen Kater hatte so konnte sie es gut verbergen. Sie sah genau so frisch aus wie sonst auch.

Sie griff nach ihrer Apfeltasse und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

"Erstmal…" sagte sie stockend, peinlich berührt. "Möchte ich mich für gestern entschuldigen."

"Entschuldigung angenommen."

"Mr. Kent, ich—"

"Du musst nichts sagen, Lana." "Ich denke es haben sich im letzten halben Jahr einfach ein paar Dinge aufgestaut. Gefühle, die man leicht… Verwechseln könnte, mit…"

Er rieb seine Stirn.

"Ich schätze deine Freundschaft. Möchte sie nicht verlieren. Aber vielleicht solltest du… Ich weiß nicht… Wieder mehr Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen. Gleichaltrigen. Ich denke das wäre eine gute Idee."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Sie glauben das meine Gefühle nur fehlgeleitet sind?"

"So habe ich das nicht—"

"Oh, aber das haben sie. Was bin ich? Zu jung um solche Gefühle zu haben?"

Er schwieg, sie suchte seinen Blick. Er sah sie nicht an.

"Glauben Sie ich hab sie geküsst, weil sie an dem Abend so charmant waren? Nein, das waren sie nämlich nicht. Sie waren ein Arsch und sie haben mich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ich habe ihnen an dem Abend mein Herz geöffnet und das tue ich jetzt auch, obwohl ich gerade nicht recht weiß wieso. Ich habe Gefühle für sie Mr. Kent, schon seit einiger Zeit und ich denke sie haben auch Gefühle für mi—"

"Lana," sagte er und es klang endgültig. "Das ist nicht echt. Wir sollten uns nichts vormachen und es als das sehen was es ist. Es ist nichts weiter als eine Verliebtheit. Du solltest mehr Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen…"

"Es mag eine Verliebtheit sein, ja, aber Liebe muss ja mit irgendwas anfangen."

Mr. Kent hatte seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn gezogen bei ihrer Wortwahl. Liebe, ja, sie hatte Liebe gesagt, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

Es war Verliebtheit, natürlich. Jetzt, noch. Doch sie spürte das es mehr werden konnte. Sie hatten Freundschaft, Verliebtheit und Anziehung. Es würde nicht viel brauchen für Lana ihr Herz ganz und gar zu verlieren. Sie fühlte sich auf unerklärliche Weise zu ihm hingezogen. Wollte mehr von ihm wissen, alles erfahren.

Er räusperte sich und sah fort und sagte mit vor Emotionen rauer Stimme: "Sei realistisch, Lana."

Sein Mund war in einer harte Linie verzogen.

"Das ist alles?" Sie hätte fast gelacht. "Das ist alles was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?"

"Ich glaube du bist dir nicht ganz der Folgen bewusst, Lana. Ich bin doppelt so alt wie du. Selbst wenn das mehr als eine Verliebtheit wäre, würde es niemals anhalten unter dem Druck unter dem wir stehen würden. Das ist Smallville. Die Leute würden reden und—"

"Die Leute reden so oder so über uns."

"Also hast du es gemerkt."

"Natürlich habe ich das. Aber es ist mir egal. Was glauben sie wie es ist als einzige Asiatin in einer Kleinstadt zu leben? Glauben sie es hat noch nie jemand hinter meinem Rücken Schlitzauge zu mir gesagt?"

Jonathan sah sie für einen Moment sprachlos an. Die Tatsache das er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte sagte sehr viel über ihn aus. Für ihn zählte einzig und allein der Charakter eines Menschen. Aber natürlich war es auch willentliche Blindheit den Vorurteilen und dem Hass seiner Mitmenschen gegenüber. Er glaubte gern ans Gute im Menschen.

"Ich komme damit zurecht. Ich bin aus härterem Holz geschnitzt als Sie vielleicht meinen."

"Du vielleicht, aber ich nicht."

Lana spürte wie die Realität sie einholte.

"Es wäre besser wenn wir die nächsten Wochen etwas Abstand voneinander halten."

Es gab keinen Grund für Lana weiter zu diskutieren, sie würde sich nicht noch mehr zum Narren machen.

Mr. Kent wirkte niedergeschlagen, den Blick von ihr abgewandt. In seinen Augen hatte sie gesehen das er ebenso für sie empfand wie sie für ihn. Doch er war noch nicht soweit. Würde es vielleicht nie sein.

Martha war die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen, das war sie immer noch. Und schließlich verschwand die Liebe nicht einfach nur weil sie tot war. Nein, sie war nach wie vor in seinem Herzen. Dagegen war eine Verliebtheit zu einer jungen Frau wie Lana natürlich nicht vergleichbar.

Warum sollte er das Risiko eingehen? Lana spürte wie ihr eigenes Herz brach. Es tat weh. Verdammt, es tat so sehr weh.

Sie wollte das er sie in den Arm nahm und alles wieder gut würde.

"Wenn es das ist was sie wollen."

Lana versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie griff nach ihrer Strickjacke und zog diese etwas ungelenk über und ging dann hinüber zur Tür.

"Auf wiedersehen, Mr. Kent."

* * *


	8. Kapitel 7 - Juli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit dem Juli (lat. Iulius) wurde dem römischen Staatsmann Julius Caesar ein bleibendes Denkmal gesetzt. Im römischen Kalender wurde der Monat Quintilis (Der Fünfte) genannt.

**Kapitel 7 - Juli**

*** * ***

Es wurde alles nur schlimmer von da an.

Sein Leben kehrte zu dem Zustand des Stillstands, des Wartens, der Unentschlossenheit zurück, wie nach Marthas Tod. Er fühlte sich einsam.

Alles erinnerte ihn an Lana.

Die Blumen in der Küche. Ihre vergessene Auflaufform. Die Handcreme neben der Spüle. Die zwei T-Shirts im Gästezimmer. Ihr Lipgloss in seinem Handschuhfach. Ihre Apfeltasse stand noch unausgespült auf dem Küchentisch, als käme sie bald wieder.

Aber auch andere Sachen lösten Erinnerungen an sie aus: Abends allein zu kochen war furchtbar, weshalb er es ließ und schließlich wieder dazu überging in umliegenden Diner zu essen oder sich etwas aufzuwärmen.

Einmal ertappte er sich dabei das er beim durch zappen durch das Fernseh-Programm auf eine Wiederholung von Vampire Diaries stieß und sich tatsächlich die letzten fürchterlichen fünfzehn Minuten davon ansah.

Der Himmel, wenn er abends auf der Veranda saß und Radio hörte erinnerte ihn an die Abende die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, entweder redend, schweigend, manchmal auch Karten spielend.

Er versuchte sich mit Arbeit abzulenken. Davon gab es genug. Er arbeitete wie ein Besessener und schob sie Gedanken bei Seite. Checkte zu oft sein Handy, erleichtert und enttäuscht das sie nicht schrieb. Wenn sie schlau war so würde sie ihn schnell vergessen und einen Mann finden in ihrem Alter, einen der noch viele Jahre vor sich hatte um diese mit ihr zu teilen.

Wenn er sich nicht vorher eingestanden hätte das er in sie verliebt war, dann wäre er spätestens jetzt darauf gekommen: Er durchlebte ganz klar Liebeskummer.

Es war fürchterlich.

* * *

Lana litt ebenso sehr.

Auch sie stürzte sich in Arbeit, war oftmals traurig, meistens schlecht gelaunt aber legte ein breites falsches Lächeln auf und tat so als sei alles in Ordnung. Das nichts in Ordnung war, war allerdings offensichtlich.

Sie arbeitete, traf sich mit ihren Freundinnen die sich über die Aufmerksamkeit freuten, ritt mit Onyx aus und wenn sie am Ende eines vollgestopften Tages noch Kraft hatte ging sie zum Kickboxen.

Sie sah ihn nicht, nicht einmal im Vorbeigehen. Er schien die Stadt zu meiden. Das gerahmte Bild von Weihnachten hatte sie in ihre Kommodenschublade verbannt, weil es sie zu traurig machte es morgens zu sehen.

Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen, dachte sie enttäuscht, was gab es noch darüber zu weinen? Aber manchmal half nur weinen. Und manchmal half nur wütend sein, darüber das er es nicht einmal versuchte, das er sich versteckte und so tat als sei nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen.

Sie stand am Parkplatz des Supermarkts und packte ihre Einkäufe für den Talon weg, versuchte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen um dann zur Arbeit fahren zu können.

"Miss Lang?"

Sie kannte die Stimme, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen, als sie sich umdrehte fiel es ihr wieder ein. Es Mr. Kents Cousin, Kenny.

"Mr Calderwood, hallo."

Der untersetzte, grauhaarige Mann mit den freundlichen Augen kam zu ihr hinüber, er winkte seiner Frau Judith zu, die Lana einen nicht lesbaren Blick zuwarf bevor sie den Supermarkt betrat.

Nach einem Moment des Smalltalks sagte Mr Calderwood verwundert: "Sollte mein Cousin nicht bei dir sein?"

Lana tat so als räume sie die letzten Einkäufe weg. Ihr Hand hielt inne als sie eine Packung Brut in die Hand nahm. Wann hatte sie die eingepackt?

"Nein, er…" fing Lana an und biss sich auf die Lippe bevor sie ihr Lächeln aufsetzte. "Nein, er hat viel zu tun. Da kann ich nicht erwarten das er mir hilft."

"Ach nein?" Er sah sie fragend an. "Hmm, ich frage nur, weil er in den letzten zwei Wochen komisch ist. Er war nicht beim Pokern und das Essen am Sonntag bei Dave hat er auch abgesagt. Jude hat auch mit Clark gesprochen, aber bei ihm hat er sich wohl gar nicht gemeldet. Er sagt es ist nichts, aber… Na ja, wenn man sich so lange kennt…"

Mr Calderwood sah etwas skeptisch auf die Packung Brut. Sie legte die Packung weg und schmiss den Kofferraum zu.

"Wir machen uns nur Sorgen. Es ist fast September, da war Martha letztes Jahr um die Zeit schon im Krankenhaus."

Lana hielt inne und blickte Mr Calderwood an. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen. Lana dachte an das Versprechen das sie Martha gegeben hatte.

"Wir haben uns gestritten." Ihre Stimme war heiser.

"Vor zwei Wochen?" Mr Calderwoods Braue bog sich spekulierend in die Stirn. Lana nickte lediglich.

"Nun, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt warum." Er schnaufte und sagte dann gutmütig: "Was auch immer es ist, das renkt sich wieder ein. Jonathan beharrt zwar gern auf seine Meinung und ist stur wie ein Esel, aber wenn er jemand in sein Herz geschlossen hat, dann—"

Lana schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf, fiel ihm ins Wort, während die Tränen in ihren Augen stachen: "Es wird sich nichts einrenken, Mr Calderwood. Er hat seinen Standpunkt sehr klar gemacht."

Bevor Lana noch mehr sagte ging sie zur Fahrertür, rief ihm noch einen Abschied zu und setzte sich schnell ins Auto.

Für einen Moment dachte sie er würde zur Fahrerseite kommen um versuchen das Gespräch zu verlängern, doch er humpelte langsam in Richtung Supermarkt Eingang. Als sie vom Parkplatz fuhr, konnte sie sehen das er ihr nachsah.

* * *

Als Jonathan erwachte war er desorientiert. Eben noch hatte er das Telefon gesucht und sich darüber geärgert das er es nicht finden konnte, im nächsten Moment hatte er sich müde und abgeschlagen gefühlt und hatte sich hinlegen wollen.

Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er sah auf die Uhr neben der Couch und stellte fest das es später Nachmittag war. Er stöhnte und rieb sich das Gesicht. Es war zwar Samstag, aber er hatte trotz allem viel zu tun, vor dem Abend würde er noch was tun müssen.

Der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn plötzlich, strahlte von seiner Schulter hinab in den Arm und er dachte nur so das ein eingeklemmter Muskel ihm jetzt während dem Sommer noch fehlte.

"Du arbeitest zu viel, Jonathan." Verwirrt sah er auf und entdeckte Martha am anderen Ende des Raums. Sie saß in ihrem Sessel, ihre Hände waren mit ihrem Strickzeug beschäftigt. Er blinzelte, doch das Bild verschwand nicht.

"Wirklich, du hast dich in den letzten zwei Wochen wirklich übernommen."

Ihre Stimme war scheltend, aber liebevoll. Die Gefühle die ihn durchflossen waren so stark das sie ihn zu übermannen drohten.

"Martha—"

Sie hörte auf mit Stricken und legte die Nadeln bei Seite.

"Was tust du hier?"

Sie kam zu ihm hinüber und sah ihn aus blauen Augen an.

"Du solltest das Telefon suchen." riet sie ihm und sah sich um. "Ich glaube es ist im Schlafzimmer."

Er bewegte sich nicht, zu sehr beschäftigt damit warum seine tote Frau vor ihm stand. Was machte sie hier? Wurde er verrückt? Schlief er etwa noch? "Gleich beginnt der Schmerz, Jonathan."

Die Warnung bereitete ihn nicht darauf vor. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, direkt hinter seinem Brustbein. Es fühlte sich an als sitze jemand auf seiner Brust. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und fiel etwas hilflos zurück um dann vor der Couch zusammen zu sacken.

"Was ist das?"

"Du hast einen Herzinfarkt, Jonathan."

"Oh, verdammt."

Wenn ich jetzt sterbe, dachte er verbittert, habe ich Lana nie gesagt was ich für sie empfinde.

"Du wirst nicht sterben. Du musst nur wach bleiben. Besser wäre es gewesen wenn du das Telefon zur Hand gehabt hättest. Clark hat es uns extra für Notfälle gekauft." Jonathan stöhnte, musste sie ihn selbst jetzt maßregeln?

Martha ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder. Inzwischen war sein Kreislauf abgesackt. Er war schwitzig, seine Haut kühl und klamm. Es schien sich alles zu drehen und wenn er nicht aufpasste würde er sich übergeben müssen. Der Schmerz hielt an. Es gab nichts anderes mehr.

"Bleib wach, Jonathan." Martha streichelte sein Haar, so wie sie es immer getan hatte. Sie lächelte genau so wie in seiner Erinnerung.

"Ich bin eine Erinnerung, Dummerchen."

"Martha, du weißt das ich dich liebe, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich weiß ich das. Glaubst du das irgendetwas das ändern kann? Nur weil du dich verliebt hast heißt das nicht das es die letzten 30 Jahre auslöscht. Wir hatten eine gute Ehe."

"Ja, das hatten wir." Mehr Schmerz. Ziehend und brennend arbeitete sich der Schmerz von seiner Schulter hinab in seinen Bauch. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen. "Kann ich nicht mit dir gehen?"

"Willst du das? Wirklich?" Zärtlich streichelte sie sein Gesicht. "Ich glaube du hast noch einiges vor dir."

"Was ist mit dir?"

"Oh, hier ist es nicht langweilig. Ich spiele oft Schach mit Sam." Ihr Lächeln war strahlend. "Bleib wach, sie ist gleich hier, Jonathan. Du musst jetzt wach bleiben, ja?"

"Ich bin so müde."

"Sie ist gleich hier." Ihr Gesicht war abgewandt, sie sah in Richtung Veranda, als höre sie jemand. "Lana ist gleich bei dir."

"Martha…" begann er, er spürte das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. "Warum hast du Lana zu mir geschickt?"

Ihr Lächeln war genau so strahlend wie all die Jahre zuvor. Gott, wie er diese Frau liebte. "Weil sie genau die Richtige ist, du sturer Dickkopf."

* * *

Es war die Unterhaltung mit Mr Calderwood die sie dazu bewegte zu Mr. Kents Farm zu fahren. Als sie dort eintraf beschlich sie ein komisches Gefühl. Sie klopfte an die Tür, doch niemand öffnete. Sie debattierte mit sich selbst ob sie sich einlassen sollte oder nicht. Entschied sich letztendlich dagegen.

Noch vor dem Haus stehend zog sie ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und rief ihn an. Sie konnte das monotone Klingeln aus dem Inneren des Hauses hören.

Was sie dazu bewog durch das Wohnzimmerfenster hinein zu blicken konnte sie nicht recht sagen, doch als sie ihn vor der Couch liegend erblickte wusste sie das er nicht nur ein Nickerchen machte. Erleichtert stellte sie fest das der Ersatzschlüssel nach wie vor im Blumenkasten lag.

Als sie endlich an seiner Seite war, war sie bereits hysterisch. Was sollte sie tun? Sie berührte sein Gesicht, stellte fest wie klamm und kühl er war. Sie dürfte nicht den Kopf verlieren, sie musste…

Seine Lider zuckten und für einen Moment dachte Lana er würde aufwachen.

"Jonathan?" Sie erkannte ihre Stimme nicht wieder. Ihre Hände strichen ihm immer wieder das Haar aus der Stirn. Hilfe, dachte sie zusammenhangslos und sie stellte plötzlich erleichtert fest das sie das Handy immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Lana konnte sich kaum auf das Gespräch konzentrieren, sie war abgelenkt von den schrecklichen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, von der Angst in ihrem Herzen. Sie konnte ihn nicht verlieren. Die Frau auf der anderen Seite der Leitung versicherte ihr das ein Rettungswagen auf dem Weg war.

Während sie auf Hilfe wartete streichelte sie sein Gesicht und weinte. Ihre Tränen waren nicht aufzuhalten. Sie redete dummes Zeug, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen als das sie dachte das er sie würde hören können. Während sie wartete glitt er immer wieder in die Bewußtlosigkeit.

Als der Krankenwagen endlich kam spürte Lana Erleichterung. Sie sah dabei zu wie die beiden Sanitäter und der Notarzt sich um ihn kümmerten. Es wurden Anweisungen gegeben, er wurde auf eine Bahre gehoben. Sauerstoffsonde, venöser Zugang, EKG-Gerät - sie sah von der Seite zu, hilflos und überfordert.

Man feuerte Fragen in ihre Richtung, aber sie konnte keine beantworten. Mr. Kent war wieder bei Bewußtsein, sein Blick war glasig. Er schien sie nicht zu erkennen.

"Kommen Sie mit?" Es gab nur eine Antwort für Lana: "Ja."

* * *

Lana war erschlagen und ließ sich etwas tiefer in den Stuhl des Wartebereichs des Metropolis Generals gleiten. Mr. Kent hatte nach Ankunft ins Krankenhaus und der Erstversorgung verlegt werden müssen um operiert werden zu können. Das hiesige Krankenhaus war dafür nicht ausgestattet.

Widerwillig war sie nach Hause gefahren um dann mit dem Auto zu folgen. Während der ganzen Fahrt hatte sie sich Gedanken gemacht. Clark hatte sie nicht erreicht. Auf Nachfragen beim _Planet_ wurde ihr gesagt er sei in New York, befände sich aber zur Zeit auf dem Rückflug und wäre morgen früh wieder in Metropolis.

Sie hinterließ ihre Nummer und schilderte die Situation.

Zwischendurch hatte sie mit Nell und dann mit Chloe telefoniert um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie hätte auch noch die Calderwoods angerufen, doch sie hatte keine Telefonnummer. Nell hatte ihr versprochen sich darum zu kümmern.

Als ihr schließlich gesagt wurde das er aus der OP raus sei und bald aufwachen würde spürte Lana endlich die Anspannung der letzten Stunden von sich abfallen. Noch war er allerdings auf der Intensivstation. Sie tigerte solange vor der Station herum bis sie eine Schwester fragte was sie hier täte.

Sie stammelte etwas.

"Sind sie eine Angehörige?"

Lana zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick. "Seine… Freundin. Ich bin seine Freundin. Ich habe ihn auch gefunden. Bitte—" Sie weinte schon wieder. Der mitfühlende Gesichtsausdruck der Krankenschwester war Antwort genug.

"Nun gut, kommen sie mit. Aber er schläft sowieso noch. Er wird nicht vor morgen früh aufwachen."

Lana schluchzte. "Ich muss ihn nur sehen."

Es war seltsam ihn in dem Krankenbett zu sehen. Er war sonst so lebendig, erschien ihr immer so stark und unbeugsam.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn ans Bett, streichelte eine ganze Zeit lang seine linke Hand, die ihr am nächsten lag und schlief schließlich mit dem Kopf an ihn gelehnt ein.

* * *

Das erste das Jonathan spürte als er zu sich kam, war das der Schmerz durch einen anderen Schmerz ersetzt worden war. Der unglaubliche Druck war zumindest fort und er konnte atmen. Auch dank der Atemmaske die er auf dem Gesicht trug.

Für einige Momente versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Da war ein stetiges Piepsen, das er als sehr unangenehm empfand, aber dagegen konnte er wohl nichts tun. Das frühmorgendliche Licht blendete ihn in den Augen, als hätte er lange Zeit geschlafen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Sein Oberkörper war etwas erhöht, er konnte sein Zimmer sehr gut in Augenschein nehmen.

Schließlich wurde er sich Lanas Anwesenheit gewahr. Ihr dunkles Haar lag teils über seinen Unterarm ausgebreitet und kitzelte ihn. Sie schlief seelenruhig neben ihm, ihr Kopf war in einem seltsamen Winkel zur Seite gebogen. Ihre Hand lag nah an der seinen, als hätte sie ihn festgehalten.

Sie würde Nackenschmerzen haben sobald sie aufwacht, dachte er seufzend. Er streckte die Hand aus um ihre Wange zu streicheln. Es dauerte nicht lange das sie aufwachte und ihn aus geschwollenen, rotgeränderten Augen ansah. Der Moment in dem sie verstand das er wach war, veränderte ihr Gesicht sofort. Es sah das Leuchten in ihren Augen, das Lächeln das sie nicht unterdrücken konnte. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Er wollte nicht das sie weinte. Das hatte er nie gewollt.

"Mr. Kent." Ihre Stimme war erstickt.

Vorsichtig, er wurde sich zähneknirschend dem venösen Zugang bewusst der seine Bewegung einschränkte, hob er die Hand um sie zu berühren. Er wusste er würde sich besser fühlen wenn er sie davon überzeugt hatte das er nicht sterben würde.

„Ist schon gut, Mädchen." Er hörte sich nicht wie er selbst an. "Ist… schon wieder gut.“

Diese kleinen Hände denen er so oft bei allen möglichen alltäglichen Tätigkeiten zugesehen hatte pressten seine raue Handfläche fest an ihr Gesicht. Ihre Haut war sehr weich, das spürte er selbst in seinem umnebelten Zustand.

"Mr. Kent." sagte sie noch einmal und schloss die Augen. Da waren noch mehr Tränen. Sie fielen langsam auf seine Hand. Es dauerte bis sie sich gefangen hatte.

Bevor sie ihn los ließ presste sie ihre Lippen gegen seine Handfläche.

" _Dad_ …? Lana… Was ist hier los?"

Es war Clark der sichtlich verwirrt in der Tür des Krankenzimmers stand. Er war offensichtlich gerade vom Flughafen gekommen. Sein Anzug war zerknittert und sein Haar zerzaust. Jonathan erkannte seine Fürsorge, seine Liebe und daneben seine Verwirrung und den Schock. Seine Augen glitten zwischen seinem Vater und Lana hin und her.

Doch Lana ließ seine Hand nicht los und er zog sie nicht zurück. Sie presste seine Finger kurz.

Es war alles so klar, das es fast lachhaft war. Er erinnerte sich gut an die letzten Momente auf dem Wohnzimmerboden. Den Gedanken daran das er es ihr nie gesagt hatte, das er seine Chance vertan hatte.

Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren.

Lana legte seine Hand ganz langsam auf das Bett. Clarks Blick folgte der Bewegung.

Als er schließlich die passenden Worte gefunden zu haben schien, kam hinter ihm die Schwester hinein und begrüßte ihn freundlich unter den Lebenden.

"Ich werde dem Arzt Bescheid sagen das sie wach sind. Er wird gleich kommen." Sie tat das was Krankenschwestern so taten. Ignorierte dabei gekonnt die angespannte Stimmung. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon ganz andere Dinge erlebt.

"Aber ich muss einen von ihnen bitten zu gehen."

Lana nickte, bevor Clark etwas sagen konnte.

"Ich gehe. Ich muss sowieso nach Hause." Sie zögerte. Sie wollte nicht gehen und er wollte es eben sowenig.

Clarks sah inzwischen beinahe ärgerlich aus.

Lana drückte noch einmal seine Hand, bevor sie ihn endgültig los ließ.

"Ich werde morgen… Morgen wieder kommen."

Dann ließ sie Vater und Sohn allein. An der Tür hielt sie kurz inne und warf ihm einen zögerlichen Blick zu.

"Geh ruhig."

* * *

Seine Stimme war alles was sie hören musste. Es fiel ihr schwer das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen, doch ihn sagen zu hören das es in Ordnung war machte es einfacher.

Sie war sich Clarks Blick sehr bewusst, konnte sich aber nicht damit beschäftigen was er sah, was er daraus schloss, wie er sich damit fühlte. Alles was für sie wichtig war, war die Tatsache das Mr. Kent lebte.

Sie war bereits am Aufzug, als Clark nach ihr rief und schließlich zu ihr gelaufen kam. Natürlich, dachte sie erschöpft, das musste jetzt sein.

"Was willst du Clark?" fragte sie müde. Plötzlich wollte sie einfach nur noch nach Hause.

"Ich will wissen was mit dir und meinem Vater los ist." Lana sah Clark an. Er war nach wie vor sehr attraktiv, mit seinem dunklen Haar und den blauen Augen. Sein Gesicht war glatt, aber hatte jegliche Kindlichkeit verloren. In den letzten Jahren war er in seinen Körper und auch seine Persönlichkeit gewachsen und füllte beides gut aus. Die ungelenken Bewegungen des jungen Mannes in den sie sich verliebt hatte waren vergessen. Clark Kent war wirklich ein gutaussehender Mann, doch selbst jetzt beim eingehenden Betrachten, kamen keine Gefühle zurück.

"Nichts was dich etwas angehen würde." Sie sollte nicht ganz so schnippisch sein, aber Gott, sie war müde.

"Wa— Ist das dein ernst? Nichts?" Clark schob die Hände in die Taschen und schnaufte. "Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar das du meinen Vater gefunden hast, aber die Frage ist, warum warst du in erster Linie da? Und warum bist du danach bei ihm geblieben? Er ist nicht _dein_ Vater. Warum bist du hier? Die Schwester meinte du hättest kaum sein Bett verlassen in den letzten zwölf Stunden."

"Dein Vater ist ein Freund."

"Ein Freund?" Clark war nun etwas lauter geworden. Das Krankenhaus-Personal warf ihm böse Blicke zu. "Weil für mich sah das eben nicht nur freundschaftlich aus, Lana. Ganz und gar nicht."

"Ich kann dir nichts anderes sagen, Clark. Wir sind Freunde."

Damit drehte sie sich um und drückte erneut auf die Fahrstuhl-Taste.

"Freunde. Hmm, ok. Wenn du das sagst. Seltsam finde ich es trotzdem."

Lana gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich und wirbelte herum. Es reichte jetzt. Sie hatte genug von allen möglichen Leuten die meinten sich einmischen zu müssen.

"Ich dachte du seist, investigativer Reporter, Clark. Warum findest du es nicht heraus?"

Clark sah sie erstaunt an. Hinter ihr öffneten sich geräuschlos die Türen, einige Menschen stiegen aus, Lana stieg ein und ließ Den verwirrt dreinschauenden Clark stehen.

Erst zuhause, nach einer heißen Dusche und in frischer Kleidung, gab sie nach und dachte über alles nach. Die Erinnerung von Mr. Kents Erwachen spielte sich immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab. Die Erleichterung und Freude waren so groß gewesen das sie geweint hatte. Ihn endlich wieder bei Bewußtsein zu sehen hatte sie sehr berührt. Die Tatsache das sie ihn beinahe verloren hatte war zu viel für Lana.

Und dann war da natürlich noch die Art wie er sie angesehen hatte. Lana sollte sich nichts einreden, aber… Sie konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken. Vielleicht lag es nur an ihrer Erleichterung, an ihrer Freude. Vielleicht war er auch einfach noch zu schwach gewesen sie von sich zu schieben.

Nachdem Lana alles für ihre Abwesenheit geregelt hatte, fuhr sie zurück nach Metropolis. Es war früher Nachmittag als sie im Krankenhaus ankam. Sie hörte das verbale Hin und Her zwischen Vater und Sohn bereits als sie den Gang hinab kam.

"Es ist einfach nicht richtig. Du bist doppelt so alt und—"

"Clark, es steht dir nicht zu darüber zu urteilen."

"Ich bin dein _Sohn_."

"Ja und ich liebe dich, trotzdem ist es mein Leben. Autsch, verdammt."

"Alles ok?"

"Ja, nur die Nadel, ich hasse dieses Ding."

Ein Seufzen von Clarks Seite.

"Du solltest dich ausruhen."

"Würde ich ja, aber mein Sohn lässt mich nicht."

"Touché."

Lana trat an die Tür und räusperte sich. Beide Männer sahen auf. Clark blickte sie mit so etwas wie Unwillen an. Mr. Kent hingegen… Lana hatte das Bedürfnis sich neben ihn in das Bett zu kuscheln und dort zu bleiben bis sie wieder gehen musste.

"Lana, komm doch rein."

Seine Stimme klang als müsse er sie herlocken. Wenn er wüsste das sie sich nur zurück hielt, weil Clark da war…

Lana trat ein und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett platz, wo sie bereits gestern gesessen und geschlafen hatte.

"Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Kent?" Clark sah fragend zwischen ihnen hin und her, als hätte er erwartet das sie ihn beim Vornamen nennen würde. Lana hatte darüber nachgedacht, aber es erschien ihr nicht richtig. Nicht jetzt.

"Dank dir geht es mir schon wieder besser." Sein Blick lag schwer auf ihr, sie sah etwas verschämt fort. "Du hast mich innerhalb der ersten halben Stunde gefunden. Die Ärzte haben mir erklärt das dies ein Grund dafür ist das so wenig meines Herzmuskels in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Danke, Lana."

Sie hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen bei der Erinnerung. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen nicht zu weinen und tat sie es doch wieder. Verdammt.

"Clark, lässt du uns einen Moment allein?"

Nein, er wollte nicht gehen, das sah sie klar und deutlich, aber Mr. Kents Stimmlage ließ keinen Raum für Widersprüche. Clark wusste das wahrscheinlich noch besser als sie.

"Ich muss sowieso los. Wir sehen uns morgen, Dad."

"Bis morgen, Clark."

Clarks Blick in ihre Richtung war aussagekräftig genug. Lana wusste er würde bei der nächsten Gelegenheit das Gespräch suchen. Wirklich kümmern konnte sie der Gedanke nicht.

Schließlich waren sie alleine. Bis auf das Stetige Surren und Piepen der Maschinen war es sehr ruhig. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor er sagte: "Es tut mir leid."

Lana schüttelte den Kopf. "Was sollte ihnen leid tun, Mr. Kent?"

"Alles. Besonders mein Verhalten dir gegenüber."

"Das muss ihnen nicht leid tun. Ich habe mich benommen wie eine… Wie eine…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann sehr leise: "Ich hätte mich nicht in ihr Schlafzimmer stehlen sollen."

"Nein, das hättest du nicht." Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Die Stille lastete schwer zwischen ihnen und Lana fragte sich ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war hier her zu kommen. "Du hättest einfach nur fragen müssen."

Was hatte er gesagt? Ihr Kopf schoss hoch, sie sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an.

"Fragen?" ihre Stimme war etwas zu hoch.

"Ja, fragen. Ich würde dir so ziemlich alles geben."

"Mr. Kent!"

"Es ist Zeit ehrlich mit dir und auch mit mir selbst zu sein. Als ich da auf dem Boden lag konnte ich nur daran denken das ich dir niemals gesagt habe was ich für dich empfinde."

Was sagte er da? Lana war sprachlos. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie das hörte. Versuchte er ihr tatsächlich gerade zu sagen das er mehr für sie empfand als Freundschaft oder väterliche Zuneigung? Es hörte sich so an.

Sie schwieg so lange, das er begann sie zweifelnd anzusehen. Schließlich fragte er etwas unsicher: "Oder haben deine Gefühle sich bereits geändert und du bist nur aus Pflichtgefühl hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte den Nebel der sich über ihre Gedanken gelegt hatte abzuschütteln.

"Nein, meine Gefühle haben sich nicht geändert. Ganz und gar nicht."

Seine Erleichterung rührte sie. Er ließ etwas erschöpft den Kopf zurück fallen. Einige tiefe Atemzüge später sah er sie entschlossen an.

"Ich werde hier noch einige Zeit bleiben müssen. Die Ärztin sagte mindestens zwei Wochen. Ich denke immer noch das ich zu alt für dich bin, das es keine gute Idee ist, aber ich habe lange genug versucht es mir auszureden. Zwei Wochen, also. Zwei Woche in denen du Zeit genug hast dich zu entscheiden ob du es ausprobieren willst mit mir."

"Ich brauche keine zwei Wochen…" fing sie an, doch sein Blick ließ sie inne halten.

"Ich will das du wirklich darüber nachdenkst, Lana. Ich werde das gleiche tun." "Ich bin kein junger Mann mehr. Wenn wir das tun, dann richtig. Und das wird nicht jedem in Smallville gefallen."

"Es ist mir egal was die Leute—"

"Ich weiß, es ist dir egal." wiederholte er gutmütig lächelnd. "Aber denk an deinen Laden. Nicht alle deine Kunden werden deine Entscheidung gut heißen. Und die Anzugträger im Gemeinderat werden es sich merken und zu gegebener Zeit einsetzen um dich zu manipulieren. Deine Tante wird auch nicht begeistert sein…"

"Nell liebt dich praktisch selbst."

"Nein, Lana, deine Tante liebt zwei Menschen auf dieser Welt: Dich und sich selbst. Ich kenne sie, sie wird es uns nicht einfach machen."

Lana lachte nun und schüttelte voller Unglauben den Kopf: "Für mich hört es sich nach wie vor so an als versuchten Sie es mir auszureden."

Schuldbewusst sah er sie an. "Vielleicht ist dem auch so."

Erstaunt über seine Ehrlichkeit sahen sie einander an, dachten darüber nach. Lana war es die das Schweigen brach.

"Zwei Wochen also?" Mr. Kent nickte, er wirkte müde. Sie sollte ihn ausruhen lassen. Lana ließ ihre Hand in seine gleiten.

"Zwei Wochen."

*** * ***


	9. Kapitel 8 - August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie der Juli ist auch der August einem römischen Staatsmann gewidmet – in diesem Fall dem Kaiser Augustus, der in diesem Monat sein erstes Konsulat begann.

  **Kapitel 8 - August**

*** * ***

Die Ärztin, Dr. Allan, war erstaunt über seinen sich verbessernden Gesundheitszustand, aber Jonathan hatte ja nun auch einige gute Gründe schnell gesund zu werden. Vom offensichtlichen Grund der Ernte mal abgesehen, gab es natürlich auf der anderen Seite noch Lana.

Lana, die jeden Tag nach Metropolis kam, auch wenn er sie gebeten hatte es nicht zu tun. Lana, die ihm Blumen mitbrachte, als müsste er umworben werden. Lana, die zuerst die Gänge mit ihm auf und abgegangen war und jetzt im Park mit ihm spazieren ging. Die Ratgeber lass über die Zeit nach dem Herzinfarkt, die sie dann wie zufällig abends auf seinem Nachttisch vergaß.

Lana mit ihrem strahlenden Lächeln und ihren sanften Händen. Anfangs hatte sie nur seine Hand gehalten, inzwischen saß sie neben ihm auf dem Bett, vorsichtig an seine Seite geschmiegt. Immer so vorsichtig mit ihm, weil die Narbe auf seinem Brustkorb nach wie vor weh tat.

Er hatte aufgehört so zu tun als sei er ungerührt von ihr. Er war sich ziemlich sicher das er, was sie anging, ein ständig lächelnder Idiot war.

Nachdem sie mit Kenny dafür gesorgt hatte das die Ernte mit Hilfe von Kennys Söhnen und ein paar Erntehelfern eingebracht wurde, war er noch mehr hin und weg von ihr. Allein die Tatsache das sie daran gedacht hatte…

Überhaupt managte sie alles mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit. Sie führte Gespräche über Facetime mit ihren Kellnerinnen, tätigte Bestellungen vom Handy aus, schrieb Emails, Machte ihre Buchhaltung in seinem Zimmer. Manchmal arbeitete sie dann für ein oder zwei Stunden, während er seine Untersuchungen oder Visite hatte.

Ja, er hatte gute Gründe so schnell es ging wieder nach Hause zu kommen und sein Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Die Ärztin sah ihn zufrieden an. Clark stand aufmerksam zuhörend neben seinem Bett. Lana war im Gästebereich der Station und telefonierte.

"Von unserer Seite aus spricht nichts gegen ihre morgige Entlassung. Sie sollten sich allerdings die nächsten Wochen schonen. Keine zu anstrengenden Dinge in Angriff nehmen. In ein, zwei Wochen können sie dann mit Physiotherapie anfangen."

"Ich bin Farmer. Ich kann kaum untätig herumsitzen. Auf einer Farm ist immer etwas zu tun."

"Gemäßigt arbeiten ist kein Problem. Anstrengungen die gleichzusetzen sind mit einem flotten Spaziergang oder ein bis zwei Etagen Treppensteigen sind vollkommen in Ordnung. Selbst Sex ist kein Pro—"

"Sex?" fragte Clark verwirrt.

Die Ärztin stockte und sah ihn fragend an. Sie hatte ihren Faden verloren.

"Ja, eine sehr häufig gestellte Frage ist ob—"

"Mein Vater hat keinen Sex." Clark hüstelte und hatte den Anstand zu erröten. Jonathan seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Leider hatte Clark recht. Aber wenn er ehrlich war hoffte er das sich dies bald ändern würde.

Die Ärztin sah den jüngeren Mann mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Unglauben an.

"Sohn," meinte Jonathan geduldig. ",nur weil du adoptiert bist, heißt das nicht das deine Mutter und ich es nicht oft genug probiert hätten."

" _Dad_ —"

Er verdrehte die Augen, als wolle er sagen _Kinder_ und bedeutete der Ärztin fortzufahren.

"Okay, gut das wir das geklärt haben. Ich dachte ich müsste ihren Sohn noch schnell aufklären."

"Falls sie das noch tun wollen, dann bitte draußen. Das ist kein Gespräch das ich ein zweites Mal führen muss."

"Oh Dad," stöhnte Clark augenrollend. ",stell dir mal vor wie das für _mich_ war!"

"Zumindest bist du nicht von deinem Großvater aufgeklärt worden."

Clark lachte bei der Vorstellung. "Gab es etwa Anlass zu diesem Gespräch? Ich dachte immer du wärst ein Chorknabe gewesen?"

"Ja, ich war im Chor. Davon abgesehen war ich natürlich ein anständiger junger Mann der niemals etwas getan hat was gegen die Regeln ging."

Clark gab ein Schnauben von sich.

"Nell hat da aber was anderes erzählt." Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf Lana, die an die Tür gelehnt stand. Sie trug Jeans und T-Shirt, das Haar locker zurück gebunden. Sein Herz schlug schneller bei ihrem Anblick. Zumindest wusste er dank ihr das sein Herz noch funktionierte.

"Du solltest nicht meine Autorität untergraben." warnte Jonathan gut gelaunt. Dr. Allan sah belustigt zwischen ihnen hin und her.

"Nun, wenn sie keine Frage mehr haben, zu Medikation oder anderen Bereichen…"

"Ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen." Lana kam zu seiner anderen Seite und nahm seine Hand. Dann sagte sie in Clarks Richtung: "Vielleicht solltest du gehen."

Sein Sohn wurde rot, verdrehte die Augen und fragte: "Echt jetzt?"

"Wie ich eben schon mal sagte," begann Dr. Allan nun. ",ist Sex vollkommen in Ordnung—"

"Zeit für mich zu gehen, Dad. Ich hol' dich morgen früh ab, ok?" verabschiedete er sich mit einem Seitenblick auf Lana.

"Ja, das habe ich auch gelesen," sagte Lana und nickte. Sie sah hinab auf ihre verschlungenen Hände, die Wangen leicht gerötet. ",aber das bezog sich alles auf Paare die bereits vor dem Infarkt zusammen waren. Und gerade wenn man…" Sie holte tief Luft. "Wenn man frisch verliebt ist, wird es ja manchmal etwas… Ähmm… Etwas…" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Jonathan spürte wie er sich noch etwas mehr in sie verliebte. Sie hatte seinen Sohn raus geschickt um seine Ärztin zum Thema Sex auszufragen.

Die Ärztin grinste. Sie war nur einige Jahre älter als Lana. "Wilder?"

"Lassen sie es einfacher etwas langsamer angehen. Sie müssen ja nicht gleich die ganzen 9 Yards nehmen." Sie zwinkerte Lana zu. "Machen sie es wie die Teenager."

"Wie die Teenager?"

Die Ärztin nickte, offensichtlich zufrieden mit ihrem Rat.

"Wie zu seiner oder zu unserer Zeit?" Lana zeigte von Jonathan zu sich selbst und dann zu Dr. Allan. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor Dr. Allans Gesicht einen Moment entglitt, als dachte sie an all die Sachen die _sie_ als Teenager gemacht hatte. Sie ruderte schnell zurück.

"Wie zu Mr. Kents Zeit." Dr. Allan wandte sich an ihn. "Da er ja schon gerade etabliert hat das er ein außergewöhnlich verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann gewesen ist."

Die beiden Frauen schienen beruhigt, hatten offensichtlich keine Ahnung was eine Zeit die späten 70er gewesen waren. Jonathan schwieg wie ein Gentleman.

* * *

Clark fuhr ihn nach Hause. Sie redeten über oberflächliches Zeug oder schwiegen, aber zumindest fühlte es sich nicht so schwer an wie in den letzten Monaten. Er hatte nach dem Gespräch mit der Ärztin nicht noch einmal versucht das Thema Lana anzuschneiden, doch Jonathan wusste das sein Sohn es nicht gut hieß.

Jonathan war sich klar darüber das es dauern würde bis Clark es akzeptieren würde. Bei seinem Onkel Jack, war er enttäuscht gewesen, hatte es aber irgendwann hingenommen. Bei seinem Vater aber war es eine andere Geschichte, vielleicht weil Jonathan so strenge Werte hatte.

Doch Lana hatte alles geändert.

Clark und er verbrachten einen ruhigen Tag miteinander. Es war seltsam den Jungen hier zu haben, morgens aufzuwachen und ihn in der Küche vorzufinden wie er Kaffee kochte. Er öffnete den Küchenschrank und griff nach Lanas Apfeltasse.

Jonathan tauschte die Tasse ohne große Erklärung aus.

Sie verbrachten den Tag draußen und arbeiten nebeneinander her. Es fiel Jonathan wirklich noch schwer. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen am Anfang kürzer zu treten.

Als Clark sich los machte fragte er ob Lois und er Jonathan an seinem Geburtstag im September besuchen könnten. Jonathan stimmte erfreute zu. Natürlich würde er sich freuen seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter für ein paar Tage bei sich zu haben.

Für einen Moment dachte er Clark würde noch etwas wegen Lana sagen, doch er verabschiedete sich lediglich mit einem etwas verkniffenen Lächeln und schloss seinen Vater dann in die Arme. Jonathan stand noch einige Zeit am Zaun und sah Clark nach. Erst als er außer Sichtweite war ging er hinein und dachte an morgen.

Und Lana.

* * *

"Mr. Kent."

Lanas Stimme war leiser als sonst, doch er schien sie trotzdem zu hören. Er stand auf der anderen Seite der Veranda und sah sie geduldig an. Er trug seine übliche Kluft bestehend aus Blue Jeans und Flanellhemd. Es tat ihr gut ihn hier wieder zu sehen. In den Wänden des Krankenhauses hatte er deplatziert gewirkt. Hier in der Sonne, sah er fast wieder wie er selbst aus.

Doch die letzten zwei Wochen hatten Spuren hinterlassen auf seinem Gesicht. Er war hagerer, hatte im Krankenhaus Gewicht verloren. Seine Kleidung saß nicht so gut wie sonst. Trotzdem spürte sie die selbe Anziehung.

Sie wollte das er hereinkam und sich setzte, sie wollte ihm Cookies backen und ihn umsorgen, wollte sich an ihn kuscheln und seinen Geruch einatmen. Ihn endlich hier zu haben war einfach alles was sie die letzten Wochen gewollt hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd fiel ihr ein das Cookies wohl nicht die beste Idee waren. Was hatte der Arzt gesagt? Er würde seinen Lebenswandel verändern müssen. Weniger Zucker und Fett, mehr Sport und weniger Stress.

Etwas abwesend bemerkte sie den Strauß Blumen den er in der Hand hielt. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal Blumen bekommen?

"Lana." Ihr Name erinnerte sie daran das er immer noch darauf wartete das sie ihn hereinbat. Etwas befangen trat sie von der Tür weg, so dass er eintreten konnte.

Einen Moment standen sie unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer. Lana sah ihn an und dachte nur _und nun_? Sie kaute aufgeregt auf ihrer Unterlippe. Er war hier. Er war hier, die zwei Wochen waren rum und sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als das sie seine Arme um sich spüren wollte. Sie wollte nicht reden. Sie wollte einfach nur sein Herz schlagen hören.

"Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht." Er reichte ihr den eingepackten Blumenstrauß. Als sie das Papier aufriss kam ein Strauß magentafarbener Chrysanthemen hervor, sie sahen aus als hätte man sie in Farbe getaucht, so strahlend waren die Farben. Sie waren wunderschön. Lana lächelte. Chrysanthemen… bedeuteten das dass Herz des Gebenden frei war.

Lana blickte auf. Er beobachtete sie sehr genau.

"Danke, sie sind wunderschön. Ich— Ich werde sie gleich ins Wasser stellen…" sie wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung Küche.

"Möchten Sie etwas trinken?" rief sie ihm zu.

"Ja, Kaffee."

Die Stimme kam von hinter ihr. Lana holte eine Vase und stellte die Blumen dann auf den Küchentisch. Innerlich dachte sie immer noch an alles was er an jenem Tag im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte. Lana fummelte mit dem Kaffeefilter herum, ihre Hände waren zittrig. Ohne etwas zu sagen trat er hinter sie und faltete das Papier, häufte das Kaffeepulver herein und schaltete dann die Maschine an. Er trat nicht von ihr fort. Seine Nähe war ein Balsam für sie und sie wollte sich gegen ihn lehnen-

Lana drehte sich zu ihm, die Anrichte presste hart gegen ihr Steißbein.

"Du zitterst ja." Seine Stimme klang verwundert. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hände in seine und hielt sie zwischen ihnen. "Etwa wegen dem was ich im Krankenhaus gesagt habe? Hast du dich… Entschieden?"

Das Auflachen war unwillkürlich. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie es um ihr Herz stand, oder? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mr. Kent" begann sie etwas oberlehrerhaft. "Ich bin jeden Tag nach Metropolis gekommen. Habe ihnen Blumen gebracht. Mich mit Clark herumgeärgert. Unzählige Bücher gelesen. Eine Ärztin wegen Sex ausgefragt… Ist das _wirklich_ eine Frage Wert? Ist die Antwort nicht schon längst klar?"

Sein sanftes Lächeln war zurück. Das, welches nur den rechten Mundwinkel umspielte und ihn ein bisschen verwegen aussehen ließ.

"Ich möchte es von dir hören, Lana."

"Ja." brachte sie hervor und dann mit stärker Stimme: "Ja, ich will es mit ihnen versuchen. Könnten Sie mich jetzt _bitte_ in den Arm nehmen."

Er tat was sie sagte und zog sie näher.

Lana stellte fest das es wirklich keinen Grund gab aufgeregt zu sein, dachte sie. Sie war genau da wo sie hingehörte. Plötzlich wusste sie es ganz genau. Auch wenn er sich nicht traute daran zu glauben, weil er an all diese anderen, realistischen, praktischen Dinge dachte: Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben. Sie _würde_ bei ihm bleiben.

Es war an ihr zu fragen: "Haben Sie sich auch entschieden?"

"Ja, das habe ich. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Sehr, sehr gerne sogar."

"Keine Versuche mich mehr umzustimmen?" Sie konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Lana wusste, sie würde es ihm nicht immer so leicht machen.

Seine Antwort hingegen war ernst: "Nein, die einzige Überzeugungsarbeit die ich noch leisten werde ist, das du für eine hoffentlich lange Zeit bei mir bleibst."

Er kam näher. Sie vergaß zu denken. Mr. Kent stand nun direkt vor ihr. Er ließ ihre Hand los und schob diese dann unter ihr Kinn so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Sie hatte immer gedacht das nur Männer im Film so etwas taten. Offensichtlich lag sie falsch.

Sie hatte mit so vielem falsch gelegen.

"Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen."

Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage und es gab keine andere Antwort außer 'Ja' für Lana. Schon seit einiger Zeit gab es keine andere Antwort außer 'Ja', wenn es um Jonathan Kent ging. Sie öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch fand das sie nicht dazu in der Lage war. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihn anzusehen, mit dem Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein, wie ihr Körper auf seine Nähe reagierte ohne das sie sich berührten.

Sie fanden zusammen. Lana reckte sich ihm entgegen, er beugte sich herunter zu ihr. Sein Atem berührte ihr Gesicht, doch sie konnte nicht die Augen schließen bis sie wirklich seinen Mund auf ihrem spürte.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, schlang sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken. Abwesend bemerkte sie das ihre Zehenspitzen nicht länger den Boden berührte. Sie hatte im wahrsten Sinne den Boden unter den Füßen verloren.

Sein Mund war warm und hart, doch gerade war er sehr zärtlich mit ihr. Sein Kuss war langsam und ernstgemeint. Ihre Knie waren weich, ihr Innerstes honigzäh. Bis er von ihr abließ war sie atemlos und froh das er sie festhielt.

Sie fragte sich was ihr Untergang sein würde, seine Zärtlichkeit oder wenn er die Zügel loslassen würde und sich vergaß. Lana konnte es nicht erwarten es herauszufinden.

Seine azurblauen Augen sagten ihr alles was sie wissen musste. Ihn anzusehen, seinen Blick ungestraft und offen erwidern zu können und das er es ebenso sehr zu ließ, war wie heim kommen.

Nun lächelte er sie an, sie erwiderte es.

Unwillkürlich dachte sie an das Hochzeitsbild in seinem Wohnzimmer das Martha und ihn glücklich und lächelnd zeigte. Es war dieses Bild gewesen das es ihr unmöglich gemacht hatte Marthas Wunsch abzulehnen.

 _So möchte ich angelächelt werden_ , hatte sie gedacht, verwirrt und naiv. Oh, sie war so naiv gewesen. Sie hatte immer gedacht sie wollte das was Jonathan und Martha verbunden hatte.

Wie hatte sie das Offensichtliche nur nicht sehen können?

Sie hatte nicht nur haben wollen was sie teilten, sie hatte _ihn_ haben wollen! Lana hatte _Mr. Kent_ gewollt.

Er zog sie wieder zu sich, als wäre es jetzt unmöglich für ihn darauf zu verzichten und sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Als er wieder sprach konnte sie seine Stimme unter sich vibrieren spüren:

„Es wird Zeit für dich mich Jonathan zu nennen.“

Lana war froh das er sie hielt, sie war so erleichtert, so glücklich.

Benommen nickte sie und sagte:

„Ja, Jonathan.“

 

THE END "Lilac Wine, Redux"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback ist wie den Liebsten das erste Mal in die Arme zu nehmen.


End file.
